InVeder
by Kinoth
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be a self-insert, Greg was supposed to save the world. ...Or something like that. He lasted less than ten minutes with powers, so now I get to deal with it. Total crack, BTW.
1. A horrible SIdea

I came awake bent over a bed that stunk; I think I can be excused for immediately pushing myself upright to try and figure out what the fuck happened. The problem, really, was that instead of levering myself up to look around I _launched_ myself into the air. Like four feet in the fucking air.

Pinwheeling my arms around I managed to land on my feet and only briefly swayed back and forth. It was evident that this was _not_ my room. I was a grown-ass man, and this was some teenager's unwashed 4chan-esque trollcave.

For some weird reason there was a hand mirror on the bed, so I picked it up and took in what was _decidedly not_ my fucking face. Instead I was some slightly chubby dipshit with blue eyes and a blonde bowlcut that made him(me) look like a dopey mushroom.

Who in the hell—_no. No no no nonononononononono—_the mirror fell from my hands as I spun and approached the computer with trepidation. There was a website up already and I knew what I would see, but looked anyway.

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**

You are currently logged in, XxVoid_CowboyxX

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed.

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history.

• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

**You have been muted. This expires in 12 hour(s).**

_Fuck._

I'd like to be dramatic and say I raged at the heavens or something, but instead my emotions just… stopped. Probably shock, maybe a fugue state? Anyhow, I poked around the computer and various piles of paper and verified that I was, indeed, Gregory William Veder, as my school ID for Winslow helpfully supplied. I watched the last few minutes of April Fool's Day tick down as I poked the brain of the meat-suit I was now apparently wearing for some answers.

The best I was able to wrangle out of Greg's—_my_—memories is that he had triggered earlier in the day with some kind of Gamer-like power, except Naruto-flavored. And the first thing he bought was a bloodline.

It was the Sharingan. Of course.

And then, because he was a gigantic weeb who thought he knew how to hack ninja magic, he used a mirror to hit himself with a dojutsu-based genjutsu to force his pinkeye to evolve into the mangekyō.

Instead, he apparently mindfucked himself brain-dead, and somehow I ended up running the show. The one saving grace is that whatever Trump/Gamer power he had gave me all the ability of your garden-variety Naruto ninja-wizard and a steady supply of 'chakra' to use. The chakra was probably really space-whale juice, but since it seemed to fuel my powers I wasn't going to complain. The sharingan seemed to be gone, and while there was an options screen in my head of some kind that I could choose things from, the sharingan was listed as 'purchased' and my attempts at channelling shard-chakra to my eyes accomplished squat, so it seemed like Greg had fucked that up royally.

I had three 'points' left, and the options ranged from various bloodlines (with the cheapest running twenty points) to various hidden techniques (the Nara clan's shadow jutsu catching my interest at five points), to listings like 'Sage Mode' and 'Jinchūriki'. Of course, I had no idea what I was actually already capable of, although I did seem to be able to feel and manipulate the energy swirling around my body.

I sat down at the computer and after scrubbing at the nasty-ass keyboard found that there was indeed a Naruto wiki, apparently cribbed from Earth Aleph. I was going to practice a nice, safe illusionary clone and figured I'd need to look up how to do handseals. It seemed like the kind of detail that Greg'd want to maintain verisimilitude, but instead when I channeled a bit of energy—fuck it, I channeled _chakra_—and thought about making a clone, before I could even bother with handseal bullshit a me appeared next to me with a silent puff of smoke. Unfortunately it seemed that when I turned my head to look at my clone it mirrored me, so all I got to see was the back of the nast ass school shooter fade I now sported. A flex of chakra and the clone burst into smoke, and I pulled up a mental image of what I _should_ have looked like and then invoked a _henge_. Now the mirror showed me a different man with short brown hair and hazel eyes instead of the double-chinned Aryan untermensch I had looked like just before.

Dispelling that I sighed and just stared off into the distance. If I was yanked from somewhere else, it was highly possible I was dead. Even if that _wasn't_ the case, I had no inkling of how to even begin to find my way back, and I wasn't even in my own body.

Was Greg supposed to save the world? Had Taylor even—no, she got shut in the locker in January, so she probably did trigger.

Maybe Greg was destined for greater things. _I_, however, was going to fuck around and enjoy myself. And if Scion was killed and the world was saved, great. If not, then I guess I'd be going down with the rest of reality.

With that bullshit straight in my mind (not really, I was sure I'd be freaking the fuck out later), I found some sweatpants and a hoodie that were dark-colored and not too smelly and used my enhanced strength to open a window that hadn't been used in far too long. A fluid hop through and I shut it and darted into the shadows.

It was time for _fuckery._

Two hours later and I had to admit that being a ninja was pretty damned awesome. I had managed a world-record pace and roof-hopped for miles before I came across an abandoned workshed over in the Trainyard. Once I was hidden inside it was time for some more advanced testing. I had managed to maintain a henge the whole time, so my next jutsu attempt was a substitution. Experimentation showed me that unless I had a good idea in my mind of something around my size I could substitute with the swap ended up being with something random and thus pretty disorienting, but it was an actual Trickster-like swap of two things. Time would tell if I could actually activate it in combat, of course. I also had the body flicker down pretty decent, so long as I had a good idea of where I was going to.

Wall-walking was ridiculously simple, and with the constant cycling of chakra through my body I didn't have any of the obvious issues with remaining upright or blood rushing to my head when I was upside down. I spent quite a while hopping from surface to surface doing 3D parkour. Honestly I just needed chakra threads or chains or something and I could probably pull off a convincing Spider-Man.

Well, mostly convincing. I was really only about twice as strong as I would expect Greg's somewhat-unfit body to be in general, with abilities that seemed to rise to Captain America-like levels for bursts when I increased the flow of chakra. I couldn't lift and hold a car up, but with a rush of chakra I _could_ probably manage to flip it.

There was way too much other shit for me to experiment with unless I wanted to waste the whole night, so I contented myself with trying out a comparatively simple water jutsu, the Teppodama/Water Bullet. I didn't seem to dehydrate or need a source of water in the immediate area, and instead of spitting the bullets out they formed at the end of my fingers. Well really it seemed more like I could form them from pretty much any part of me, as I managed to spit one out, and even flung a bullet from my foot in a kick. They seemed equivalent to a moderately-hard punch from me, leaving dents in the sheet metal still laying around.

At that point I was ready to wrap it up for the night. It was getting on 2am and even if it was a Saturday, I'd still need to figure out how to fake being Greg and decide on how to continue from here. So it came as no surprise that on my way back under a henge I heard the sound of a fight. Or almost a fight, as I saw when I hopped a roof and looked over the edge. A small group of skinheads with bats and green-and-red clad asian dudes with batons and knives were squaring off and talking a bunch of shit.

It shouldn't matter to me, but… fuck it, I wanted to _play. _I hadn't practiced any genjutsu, but since I supposedly had skill with it I pulled out my phone and quickly searched for something that would give me what I was looking for. One fancy-ass sounding 'Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique' later, and the morons down below suddenly had tumbleweeds bouncing past them as the theme from 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly' played.

Cribbing horribly from a meme I had once read, I _henged_ myself into a different costume as I walked down the wall, illusionary spurs jangling.

"By the tannin' of yer hides, somethin' wicked this way rides!" I intoned. "Draw, pardners."

Pulling my fingers out in a gun shape, I loosed water bullets at the closest targets before flickering behind one of the knife-wielders who was reaching into his coat and slamming a palm into his back sending him off to collide with the wall. A second flicker backwards to get some room and I 'shot' another six-shooter's worth into the still stunned bodies. With a touch of increased chakra flow to my entire body, everyone seemed to react like they were in molasses, _just_ slow enough that I had time to plan my steps.

A third flicker and I realized that while my 'chakra' was probably unlimited, I could only store enough at the moment for a handful of jutsu before I'd be tapped out. I guess I was more like a capacitor than a battery, if I was making metaphors. Nevertheless, I wasn't actually empty yet, so I swept the legs of the guy in front of me and snagged his baton before stepping forward and cracking a skinhead in the arm.

Either I had misjudged my strength, or the baton was crap because it bent, the E88 guy's arm broke, screaming started, and the rest of the gangers tried to run before I managed to put them down by tapping out most of the rest of my chakra with bullets.

Luckily I kept the henge up, as I had barely finished kicking the last conscious guys in the head and rolling them for cash when I felt something tickle my senses. At the end of the alleyway Glory Girl put her sister down and then stared at me, hands on hips. I could feel the buzz of her aura pushing on me but it was merely irritating instead of demanding at the moment.

My chakra had mostly recharged, so I merely tipped my hat. "Evenin' ladies."

"What in the hell is going on here? Who _are_ you?"

I grinned beneath my illusionary mask. "Them Empire boys and the ABB gang were fixin' to have a duel, so I interposed myself in order to resolve their standoff." Absently adjusting the 'xXx' patterned poncho over my left side I eyed the space between the two capes and told myself that what I was thinking of was a dumb fuckin' idea. "And my name? Well little ladies, you can call me…"

With a shunshin to bring me between them I reached out to smack their asses, the noise ringing out like a gunshot.

"Void Cowboy, at your service." And with a flicker I was gone.

AN: This is an upload of the story for people who use ffnet. In some cases I use image, video, or sound links that will not work here. There will be notes on those chapters to point that out. The original versions with multimedia can be found on QuestionableQuesting or AO3 under the same username.

For example, in this chapter, the word 'theme' links to the theme from the movie 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly.'


	2. Fuck it, Imma see what happens

I went 'home' and did my best to turn my brain off and go to sleep. I've never been great at meditation and clearing my mind, but I can typically distract myself enough to fall asleep quickly and I certainly did.

When I woke up it was about ten in the morning I felt an all-over body ache—the good, post-workout kind. More Greg memories had slotted into place while I slept, so when I was considering taking a shower and wondering who else in the house would react I realized that as the youngest child of two late-fifties opioid addicts on disability, they'd probably be too zombified to notice. Now my 'sister' (and I needed to stop thinking air quotes in my head so much) who lived at home after her third divorce might give a shit, but she treated Greg pretty badly anyhow, so there was gonna be no love lost there.

I was in luck, as my 'parents'—and there I was doing it again—were zoned out in front of the TV and Denise apparently didn't come home last night. I scrubbed myself with some Axe-like body wash and after looking at the similar spray deodorant resigned myself to smelling like a middle-schooler for the rest of the day.

First order of business was counting my haul, and suddenly I had four hundred and fifty bucks to play with. With a muttered 'goin' out', I spent a couple of hours doing chores, including getting a haircut so I could lose the 'wannabe school-shooter' look. A Go-Pro alike and a cheap second phone ate the majority of the money, and actual fucking food took the rest—the freezer had been packed full of frozen ready-to-eat meals, but I could only deal with that shit for a short time before I'd go crazy.

Back at the house, I ran a tub full of water and tried making a water clone. Well, I _succeeded_ in making a water clone, but also felt my vision white out as my chakra reserves got sucked completely dry, then _kept_ getting sucked. My clone rose up from the tub as I slumped against the sink and tried to stay conscious until I started 'refilling' again.

Controlling the clone was odd, I had to project my thoughts somewhat, but I managed to get it to clean while I got started on elemental transformations. I quickly found that due to what I can only assume to be shard fuckery, I could 'transform' my chakra into the elements with ease. The transformations themselves weren't enough to tell me if I had better facility for one or more, and I couldn't do any special transformations like ice or lava or what-have-you, so there was no gaming the system and bypassing having to buy a bloodline, but having lightning on command would let me spank Sophia pretty handily, which worked nicely with one of my plans.

Speaking of buying things though, I had two more points, bringing me to five; the points seemed have been granted for 'getting in a fight for the first time' and 'meet a cape'. I guess only one of the girls had counted?

Anyhow, that would let me buy either the Nara, Akimichi, or Yamanaka hidenjutsu, unlock medical jutsu, or… wait a second, some of these options looked more like bloodlines—there was a 'Yuki clan' option for twenty points, but 'Hyoton' was just ten. I tapped the former and it dropped down to say 'acquire the Yuki clan kekkei genkai and knowledge of their jutsu'. The latter when poked simply said 'allows use of Ice Release'.

Huh.

I didn't happen to remember all of the names of things offhand, so I moved over to the computer to do a little bit of research. Apparently Greg's homepage was PHO, so as soon as I fired up a browser I got an unwelcome notice

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards**.

You are currently logged in, XxVoid_CowboyxX

You have **75** unread messages.

I hit refresh.

You have **78** unread messages.

Clicking on the link, the majority were bullshit, but a large minority were from Glory Girl and Panacea. Scrolling down to the beginning I found it began with a message saying 'Glory Girl mentioned you in the thread 'Brockton Bay—General Discussion, Thread 47''.

Diving in, the post boiled down to 'Some guy dressed up as a goth cowboy beat up a bunch of E88 and ABB and then claimed he was named Void Cowboy. How much did you pay someone to say that, XxVoid_CowboyxX?' After that were a bunch of messages from people trying to get the details from me (including one from Bagrat). Vicky and Amy didn't start messaging until later—Amy's few comments just threatened me with ball cancer, then asked what the hell I was thinking, but Vicky's were a rollercoaster of threats, apologies for those threats, 'subtle' questions about my powers, one asking if her ass felt nice, another one claiming that Eric sent that one, and more threats.

I responded via private message to both girls together.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: I was thinking I saw two very attractive ladies, one with a pugnacious look on her face, and decided to make an impression with my exit.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: Gotta say though—I'm going with Panacea on this one. 10/10 GoTHICC booty, would eat like groceries.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: GG, you're still a 9/10, but the aura of Doomtm detracted from the firm bubble of your butt.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: Taken together 100/10, would love to be crushed by both sets of thighs at the same time.

Closing the tab on that I went over to the Naruto wiki and started searching terms. The number of items I had available to me with only five points was still limited, but in order to allow myself some utility when I wasn't 'in character', I went with something that would have no visible expression—'Kurama Clan Genjutsu'.

…now if only I could practice it. It didn't appear to work on my water clone, and as drained as that made me there was no way in hell I was willing to try a shadow clone yet. Instead I went over ideas for genjutsu and made notes on my phone as I started a load of sheets. Greg may not have understood how to use a washing machine, but that had been one of my chores as a kid and I was totally unwilling to sleep for another night in a bed that smelled like unwashed teenage funk.

And then the solution to all my problems appeared. Denise stumbled in the back door and past the laundry room before stopping and peering at me. She smelled of cigarette smoke and stale beer as she did her best to look down her nose at me.

"Didja have a wet dream, you fat fuck? Trying to hide the evidence?"

Previously Greg would have cowered away, having learned growing up that Denise got physical for the most minor of reasons, like being told she wasn't 'acting like a lady' or 'existing in the same room while being named Greg'. I was not him, no matter how much I was now in his body. "Fuck off, Danny."

That got her attention. "Don't talk back to me you little faggot." She took a threatening step forward. "I'm gonna fuckn' punch you inna fac—"

I hit her with a genjutsu I was gonna call 'Labyrinthitis' after the disease when she went to take her second step and she lurched violently to the side before grabbing on to the dryer like it was a lifeline. "The fuck is…"

I stepped forward and backhanded her, sending her spinning to the floor. The illusion shattered and I was standing across the room where I had been the entire time with my arms folded, but the mark on her face was completely real.

"You hit me!"

"No I didn't you stupid twat, I'm all the way over here."

"Yeah, stop insulting Greg. This is why I left you, you know." A voice says from next to me. Charles, the love of Denise's life who she drove away with her bitchiness was standing there with a hand on my shoulder. "You treated me like you're treating Greg. That's why I left you, you know. This is why you'll die alone Denise." He walked towards her shaking his head as she wept and held her arms out to him. As he moved into touching distance he disappeared into smoke that was sucked into her mouth and nose, choking her.

My sister crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Checking the time left on the washer I chucked her over a shoulder and threw her onto her bed.

Ability to fuck minds, _check_.

After making myself dinner and ignoring my messages ticking up on PHO I wandered outside to the far side of the old rotting shed, found myself a seat, and tried summoning an earth clone. That didn't go _nearly_ as bad as the water clone, although I was again pretty tapped out for a couple of minutes. Not enough to almost faint, but I wouldn't be doing it in combat, that's for sure. I proceed to test a couple more Doton ninjutsu as well, no reason not to when I had access to dirt…

A half hour or so later with my clone in tow I went trawling Asiatown's side streets in a henge. I was sure as fuck gonna run if I saw Lung or Oni Lee of course, but I was hoping for something like—

"Shit, you're a stupid gaijin, walkin' around here at night."

—well, exactly like this.

I could feel all of them close in on me, but the girl was the one doing the talking. She was dressed kinda ganguro, all tanned with the raccoon-looking makeup, and carrying what was probably a pot-metal katana. I flicked my eyes over the rest of the gangers in front of me. No visible guns, which was good. It was the _invisible_ guns you had to watch out for. I decided to be polite.

"_Gaijin?!_ Where the fuck did you come from, central fuckin' casting? Are you about to tell me your kokoro is going doki-doki next?"

Well, apparently that set off the yandere switch, because she swung like she was trying to cut me from hip to shoulder. Unfortunately, the sword jolted out of her hands with a metallic _clang_ as the discarded water heater plopped down where I was a second ago.

"Now, I _thought_ yew were supposed to walk ten paces before you yew turned and drew." I drawled from my position leaning on the wall. Pushing off, I brushed dirt off my poncho and adjusted my stetson. "Now put 'em up to the sky and ya might jus' live another day, little lady."

They didn't listen of course.

I changed things up by shooting _chidori senbon_ instead of water bullets. It was electric (boogie woogie woogie) how they dropped and twitched. Once they were all down I collected a pathetic hundred-and-fifty bucks from them and drug them over behind a dumpster. Crossing back over to my clone, I checked that the camera had gotten everything and stopped recording.

A fast trip across the rooftops had us more north into the Merchant area where I finally found some idiots dealing on a street corner. This time I didn't bother recording as I sauntered out of the alleyway with my soundtrack swelling. As the group of four turned to start the expected shit-talk, a herd of rogue genjutsu tumbleweeds came out of nowhere and knocked them all to the ground. They netted me five hundred, so all was good.

I swung over to the more Empire-dominated areas looking to complete my dance card, but pickings were slim, so I headed back towards home. Only three blocks from where I decided to end the night Alabaster and a bunch of bloodied but happy brownshirts crossed under me.

I don't think smiles were supposed to get that big, I had to pat my cheeks to make sure the top of my head didn't fall off.

I didn't bother with announcing myself or going through the whole 'cowboy' bullshit, I just launched a shitload of chidori senbon into everyone's back and let them all drop as I descended to the ground. Alabaster was, of course, up in four seconds. He didn't even bother with words, just pulled a knife and charged, snarling.

My Earth Flow Spears took him in the stomach and he screamed.

Snapping back to healed he took another step closer and my wind bullet collapsed his chest. I repeated with a number of other jutsu, hopping over his head and widening the distance between us when he got close. His resetting caused any genjutsu I used on him directly to fail after a couple of seconds, but wide-area illusions seemed to recapture him immediately after a reset.

Testing done, I hid like a mole, slipped under whiteboy and yanked him into the ground. Popping out I waited a couple of resets as he cursed at me, but resetting his personal state didn't suddenly remove his ass from the asphalt, so all was well. I took a couple of selfies, looted the bodies, and opened up one of the nazi's phones to call the PRT.

"PRT hotline, may I get your address?"

"Well now, I'm over yonder at Billins' Avenue and Twenny-seventh. Jest wanted to let you folks know that notorious bounty hunter Void Cowboy's bagged hisself a passel 'a varmints including that there albino boy Alley-bastard."

Silence for a beat. "I apologize, could you repeat that please?"

Waving to the disembodied head screaming imprecations I laughed and dropped the accent. "Independent cape Void Cowboy, I have Alabaster and six Empire thugs trapped at Billings and 27th street. Nothing personal, but I'm not sticking around in Empire territory. Peace."

I walked over and squatted in front of Alabaster. "Hey, you were a good sport, thanks dude. One question, since you reset every couple of seconds, can you actually cum, or is the all-white everything because your jizz is all backed up?"

AN:In this chapter the word Labyrinthitis is a link to the wikipedia page of the disease.


	3. The plot thiccens

I was sore again when I woke up. This time I stopped and actually looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom and realized I wasn't chubby anymore. I mean, I wasn't _buff_ by any stretch, but the extra jiggle I had carried around was gone. I'm pretty sure I had an extra inch of dick visible instead of hiding under a fat pelvis, which was always a bonus. That made two since yesterday!

…_extra_ inches, not _total_.

Using less scented soaps and deodorant was nice, I no longer felt like I was wandering around in a cloud of my own stink. Without that to deal with, I played with enhancing my senses a bit, but quickly realized that the _rest_ of the house smelled, frankly, like mildew and sadness, so that got shelved until later.

Checking PHO, it appeared that everyone assumed that GG had posted that 'sighting' of me as a late April Fool's joke. I _did_ have a couple new messages of note, though.

In the shared private message, both girls had shared disparaging thoughts about about my comments.

In the _private_ private messages each had sent separately…

Glory_Girl: Like, the ass thing is weird, but does that mean you like… like doing the rest too?

Glory_Girl: …I'm just curious of course.

Panacea: If I ever hear you mention this conversation to anyone I will never heal you, even at a Endbringer attack.

Panacea: …so you want to eat my ass, you worm? You disgust me, but I recognize your obeisance. Tell me how you'd serve me.

Y'know, if I got dropped into porno-Brockton Bay I'm down with it.

I responded to Panacea first:

XxVoid_CowboyxX: Just a warning, but I have serious control issues IRL, so talk is cool, but I'd be screaming safe words if I was ever tied up for real. That said:

XxVoid_CowboyxX: I want you to sit on my face, mistress. Please use my worthless mouth however you wish. My tongue exists only to lick at your heavenly folds, please crush my head between your beautiful, soft thighs.

Glory Girl I went a different way with.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: Look, don't you have a boyfriend? I'm pretty much on the borderline with how much I'm comfortable saying to someone in a relationship.

I wasn't about to sit and jerk my cock to private messages that may not go anywhere, so I got dressed and headed out to fix an issue I realized this morning.

On a rooftop I posed for a verification picture, index and middle finger up in a 'V', other hand curved in a 'C', with today's paper and a note stating 'I'm real, bitches! Love, XxVoid_CowboyxX' held with my right and pinky fingers. After my clone took a couple of shots I checked them over and sent Tin_mommy a message.

To Dragon's credit, she waited a couple of minutes to respond like she wasn't constantly online, letting me know that I would now have a (Verified Cape) tag and offering the comment of 'I know we have had our differences, but triggering has been known to be a difficult thing. If you need to speak with someone I am here.'

The Void Cowboy Way(tm) would probably be to flirt with her. The 'original me' version would probably offer a platitude back and continue on stoically. Instead I kinda split the difference.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: Thank you. Triggering may have actually calmed me down slightly. It's not the way I would have preferred, but, well. Try 'Waiting for Godot', line 540ish. You'll know the one.

I posted my verification picture as a response to GG's post from the other day and refreshed a couple of times as the thread fucking exploded. I went into invisible mode and checked my private messages, skimming all of the non-Dallon ones and dismissing them for the moment.

Glory_Girl: There are enough threads about me, you should know that Dean and I have broken up.

Glory_Girl: And you didn't answer the question.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: GG, let me answer your question with one of my own. With how LoLRanDum I was, do you really think girls would stick around if my tongue and/or dick game wasn't totally fucking *on point*?

Panacea: Your words are sweet, but that's the only decent thing about you. Keep your pathetic cock in your pants and don't touch it, but tell me more about this silver tongue of yours.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: My tongue exists only to lap up your sweet nectar, mistress. It is long and thick, eager to sup upon the heavens at your apex.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: Img_tongue

In the shadow of the HVAC units I dispelled the henge that made my tongue almost eight inches long. Curious, I hanged into a female-me and went probing a bit. My changes seemed to be…mostly superficial? Like the breasts felt like breasts, and I could likewise feel myself stroking my nipples and them getting hard, and the extra room in my boxers informed me that my outie had been exchanged for an innie, but I was pretty sure I didn't suddenly grow ovaries. Still, an interesting realization I felt as I flicked a finger over my clit and shivered at the feeling. _That_ was interesting, and completely different from touching my dick. How did I know the difference?

Still, my first attempt at sapphic self-pleasure wasn't gonna happen on a random beachfront rooftop. Speaking of the smell of Sappho, however, I found Parian just starting a puppet show. Not wanting to interrupt, I switched back to just Greg and went hunting the thrift stores for some replacement jeans. My recent change of weight made my pants look like I was Harry Potter holding up Dudley's cast-offs.

Glory_Girl: I don't want to talk about this on PHO. Do you have a cape phone?

About three-quarters of an hour later I had a bag of new pants and went roofside to hand them over to my earth clone. Parian was finishing in the third act of her story, so I switched back to being Void Cowboy and sauntered down the Boardwalk, spurs jingling softly.

The rogue cape tensed and the plush animals stutter-stepped for a moment before I fished out a bit of cash and toss edit in the donation bin she had and pull up a piece of wall. Soon enough the dragon is defeated (not _slain_, there are little kids around), the princess is saved, and all the kids clap and cheer. People either start leaving or mill around like they think I'm about to throw down with the doll-like cape.

Parian herself looks like she's expecting me to do something stupid—which, I will grant, if she's knowledgeable about my posting I should expect. I'm reconsidering my approach when a pair of twins come up and the boy tugs at my poncho.

Kneeling down, I swirl some stars into the void of my mask to show a smile. "C'n I help ya, little feller?"

Both kids giggle, but the girl steps forward and pokes at my mask, "Are you going to tell stories too?"

I don't hold back the chuckle. "Naw, l'il missy, none'a the stories I know about the Old West are tales that your innicent ears should hear. Just listen to Miss Parian's stories, she spins a good yarn."

With solemn nods, the two kids ran back to their parents and the little doll-like cape finally approached me.

"Did you wish to speak with me?" Her voice was light and thin, like she was pushing it up a bit too high.

"Yes'm. If yer able to move to a rooftop or somewheres people can't listen in, I'd prefer it."

Her porcelain face regarded me silently for a few moments before the dragon shifted and turned into a makeshift ramp. "Precede me, please."

With a dip of my hat, I skipped lightly up the back of the cloth beast, my weight not disturbing it in the slightest. When I reached the roof I kept walking until she had sufficient breathing room, turning back and keeping my hands visible.

Parian stepped onto the roof awkwardly—it was clear she'd never considered doing that before. She brushed at her sleeves before looking back at me. "What did you wish to speak about?"

"Do you mind if I drop the 'howdy, parder' accent?" I asked, then continued at her wave. "Great, thanks. Anyhow, I wanted to ask if you do custom fabric, weaving, or anything like that."

That got a tilt of the mask, "Perhaps. What were you thinking of?"

I gestured at my costume. "Most of my costume is actually temporary, but underneath it I have actual clothes. I'd like a replica of the mask I'm currently sporting, with the bottom removable so I can drink, a dark-colored bodystocking, and, if you're capable of it, either a leather or nylon bullwhip, about ten feet long."

The rogue looked startled. "I have done one or two pieces of clothing before, but never for another cape. And why a whip?"

"A less-lethal option that fits the theme. I don't want to carry a lasso around, but a whip would work."

Parian held a finger up to her masked lips and tapped it. "I will consider this. Do you have a way to contact you?"

"Sure. PHO is an option, but I have a phone for cape-related stuff, let me give you the number."

GG: Are you macking on Parian in front of children?

No, I'm trying to commission work. Guttermind. :VC

A couple of moments later the still-waiting crowd watched the two of us calmly walk down the back of the dragon next to each other. If they could feel how tense the woman's body was next to mine the calm would have been revealed as completely fake—apparently she didn't do heights. To her credit, though, Parian didn't seem outwardly bothered as we walked a few steps on the ground together and I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I thank yew for your time, Miss Parian. Please have a pleasant day." Turning to the watching (and videotaping) onlookers I waved, "I apologize for taking time away from your day, y'all have a good one now, y'hear?"

A shunshin later and I was back on a rooftop and moving away.

Panacea: …you have two decent things about you. Tell me how you would serve your mistress fully.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: If mistress would allow, I would bathe your luscious body in perfumed waters before carrying you to a silken bed.

Panacea: Continue.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: After laying you down I would kneel at your feet and kiss my way up your legs, starting at the ankle.

Panacea: and?

I spent the next couple of hours doing _actual scientific practice_ on the amount of 'chakra' I could use and whether it was increasing or not. I started with the earth wall jutsu and a tape measure. Like a dick, always be sure to measure along the top, bee-tee-dubs. That's the official way. Then I used it a half-dozen more times and measured it again—the result was six more inches.

_Nice!_

Just to make sure this wasn't an increased efficiency thing, I then proceeded to use my most draining jutsu, the water clone. After almost passing the fuck out and waiting to recover fully I dispelled it into a basin, sexted with Panacea some more, and resummoned it. Ten cast-and-recover attempts later and I built another wall. This time I got increases to length, height, _and_ girth. Perfect. Also, I wasn't having quite as bad of a time when summoning a water clone. It definitely wasn't anywhere near combat-feasible in the near future, but I could see it coming at some point.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: I trail my tongue up your thighs and brush soft kisses to each side of your lower lips.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: Finally I lick slowly, devouring you as my tongue slips inside you…

Panacea: mre pls

XxVoid_CowboyxX: I trail my tongue up and flick over your clit, sucking it, dipping back down to plunge my tongue inside you again, over and over…

XxVoid_CowboyxX: …until you cum for me, covering my face in your honey. I won't stop until my mistress tells me to. My only desire is to suck on your clit and worship your pussy.

Panacea: fck Im gooood tal layr

After verifying that my space whale jizz container was getting bigger I practiced a few other jutsu, concentrating on things that could bowl people over (Gale Palm, Great Breakthrough), or trap them (the Starch Syrup series of jutsu).

GG: So I'd like to meet and…

GG: talk

GG: …about things


	4. What dat mouf do? get me in trouble

…oh my god, I was trying to engage in _SCIENCE!_ and this (admittedly incredibly hot) bitch wants to use me as some kind of sex toy?

I mean, I was down, but _still._

Do you have a suggestion for places to… :VC

talk :VC

I also tried experimenting with chakra strings. At the moment I could reach out and touch things from about twenty feet away, and managed to slowly move about five pounds of metal. Using it on some string I had with me let me move that around like I was a snake charmer, but didn't add a huge amount to its existing strength. No web-swinging shenanigans yet.

GG: Has shared her location with you

Leaving my impromptu place of learning, I roof-hopped in the general direction of Downtown. Glory's hole ended up being a high-rise apartment building that had apparently been condemned due to cape damage last year and had stood empty since then.

Which floor? :VC

GG: I'll come get you.

I can climb as fast as I run :VC

GG: Penthouse.

…how appropriate.

A quick sprint had me up and in through a broken window. I landed on the balls of my feet in a clear patch amongst broken glass and pushed out with my senses. I could hear breathing from farther in, a little fast, a little nervous.

"GG?"

"In h-ere."

Ooh, her voice cracked. She's having second thoughts. I made sure to make some noise as I walked, finding my way across what was once a luxury apartment with vaulted ceilings and fancy columns everywhere to the master bedroom. These windows were intact, with some of the last rays of light painting Glory Girl in pinks and reds as she stood by the far wall, fidgeting. I took two steps to the side so she had free egress and leaned against my own wall. "Did you want to talk, or _talk_?"

She was blushing. I couldn't see it as it blended with the sunset filling the room, but the look on her face made it clear. "Void—"

"Call me 'Jay'. It's not anything near my actual name, but I don't expect you to say 'Void Cowboy' and keep a straight face."

That finally got a small smile and a slight relaxation of her shoulders. "Thanks. So, um, Jay, did you mean that you do, uhhh… oral sex?"

"May I call you Vicky?" I waited for her nod to continue, "The simple answer is 'yes'. The longer answer is I enjoy pleasuring my partner when I know I'll have that pleasure returned to me in time. Oral sex is part of that."

"It's just that… I've never, well, you know." She gave a limp-wristed gesture that either meant 'gotten head ever' or 'cum from oral'. I wasn't a mind-reader, but I'd give Dean the benefit of the doubt and go with the latter here.

I turned and looked out the window to try and get her to calm down with my attention no longer so directly on her. "That could be for a bunch of reasons, but nervousness could be one of them. Take a deep breath and relax. Nothing's going to happen that you don't want to happen."

She did suck in a breath, which did wonderful things for her chest. Exhaling slowly, she laced her fingers together and looked down at them. "I'm sorry, I just want—but I'm not sure—maybe…"

"Vicky, I'll be blunt. Do you want me to walk over there and go down on you?"

Her aura buzzed for the first time and she hop-floated into the air nervously. "Yes," she whispered.

I turned to face her again, putting a hand to my mask and adjusting the henge to make it appear as a domino. Crossing the room with calm, measured strides I got close enough we could share body heat before looking in her eyes and kneeling.

Running my hands up her legs I at first felt nothing but forcefield before it abruptly let me through and I caressed warm, incredibly smooth skin. Muscles flexed as she shifted nervously, and I turned my attention and lips to kiss the inside of her right knee, then the left. A second set of kisses a bit higher had the hem of her skirt brush over my head, the third was placed right where her shorts met skin and I traced my tongue there for a moment.

With enhanced senses I could smell her wetness already and it intoxicated me. Victoria smelled like _lust_ and _need_ in ways I had never sensed before. Skipping over a slower approach I brushed the bridge of my nose over her covered slit hard enough for her to feel the pressure and followed it up with a lick. "Vicky?"

She pulled her skirt up and looked down at me. Her tongue kept tracing over her lips and her free hand made twitches towards my hair. I took her hand and guided it to my head as I leaned back just a bit. "You have more pairs of these shorts, right?"

"Yes?"

"Good." With a bit of chakra sticking to get a good grip I ripped them apart to reveal a bare, dripping pussy. Ignoring the shocked exclamation above me I pulled them off her, leaving her bare and quivering. Taking my left hand I placed it on her ass and tilted her hips forward just a bit and with a better angle drug my tongue over those glistening lower lips.

There were no squeaks or gasps above me, I could feel Vicky was holding her breath and trembling. Digging my tongue in deeper I slowly traced her slit until I reached her clit which I flicked sharply.

"F_uck!"_

I gave a little laugh and pressed kisses to her thighs, traced the back of my nails down her left leg, and lifted it over my shoulder. I went back to nuzzling deeper into her folds and worked a finger inside her. I don't know if it was the senses or the scenario but Vicky's taste was addicting. Looking up I met her wide blue eyes and channeled a bit of chakra to my tongue. It wasn't a magical pleasure touch, but it _did_ cause it to vibrate fast enough to blow her pupils completely out and reduce her to monosyllables.

Vicky's remaining leg went limp and I slid the hand on her ass up her back and stuck it there with chakra to keep her upright. Adding another finger to her channel I narrowed my lips to an 'o' and sucked gently on her button while I repeated the vibration trick on my fingers.

There were no words, but I had to reinforce my body when she jerked and howled wordlessly to the sky. Her right leg twitched forward and I slipped my elbow behind her knee and got that one over my shoulder as well. My head was trapped between her thighs, and I could only assume that I was gonna die in the most pleasurable way possible.

I slowed down my ministrations, going so far as to pull my fingers out of Vicky's twitching pussy and fondling her tight little ass. As she seemed to recover a bit I stood and carefully walked two steps forward so she could brace her shoulders against the wall. The soft 'oh!' as I manhandled a girl who was many times stronger than me was a bit of an ego boost, as was the low moan I drew out of her a second later as I put one asscheek in each hand and elongated my tongue an extra three inches and plunged it into her depths and did my best to lick her g-spot.

Looking up at her I raised an eyebrow above the mask and curled one arm around her leg just far enough to get my thumb over her clit and start strumming. There was a twinned _bang_ as her hands hit and clawed holes in the drywall. The next bang was her head hitting the wall and leaving a dent, but Vicky was completely unfazed by the impact, her head whipping back forward and her hair wild. Applying chakra to both tongue and hand she came again, this time flexing her hips up hard enough that she lifted me a couple of inches off the floor.

I continued my ministrations as she gushed honey, gathering some on my other hand and brushing a fingertip over her rosebud. She shuddered, then came with a roar when I applied a bit of pressure before flopping bonelessly over my head and scrabbling at my back weakly with no hint of her previous strength.

"J-jay, stop, you're gonna kill me!"

I laughed, cocooned in Vicky's intoxicating smell. "Is the bed clean enough to lay you on?"

"Yeah." Once I had laid her down she blinked at me. "You're a Brute too?"

I waved a hand with an "Eh, kinda," before licking her juices off of it and smirking at her embarrassment. Sitting down next to her I cocked my head. "You alright?"

She blinked at me. "My entire body feels like jelly."

"Good jelly or bad jelly?"

"Uh, good?"

"Good. I should go, though."

Jelly-body or not, her hand snaked over and held mine. "You don't have to, we could…"

I sighed and reached out with my other hand and brushed her hair away from her face. "Vicky, I'm an idiot on the internet, but I'm not a _complete_ moron. You've broken up and gotten back with Dean five times in the last six months. There are _betting pools_ on when you're gonna get back together. I already get crushes and fall a little in love every time a cute girl gives me the time of day, if I stick around you're gonna break my fucking heart and it won't even be your fault.

"Besides, I'm a cape. We couldn't go on dates when I was in costume and we don't run in the same circles otherwise. Just think fondly of me." I leaned in and kissed her forehead before slipping out of her steel-hard grip while she was till staring at me, shocked. With a sad little half-smile I was gone.

I wasn't sure that was the right thing to do, but I had made dumb fucking relationship decisions before, so it wouldn't surprise me. I headed back towards my house and found some shifty-looking Merchant bitches just walking around in the dark streets, asking for trouble. Just what I needed to take my mind off of things.

Suiting my clone up with the camera I did a little hand-to-hand demonstration on the provided dummies so I had a decent spread of video on all of my obvious abilities. I was going to put together a set of gifs or a highlight reel at some point just for shits and giggles. Since my genjutsu was invisible to cameras I wasn't super worried about leaking _all_ my secrets.

I spent the remainder of the evening back at the house doing homework (ugh) and doing something that was freaking out the Brockton Bay PHO subforum—shitposting in the form of thoughtful, considered opinions on things. A separate tab on a refresh schedule kept track of username mentions, and one of the debate and discussion threads had a lively back-and-forth on whether I'd been replaced by an alien. It was great.

I also fucked around a bit with fuuinjutsu. I scribbled out the 'seal' that my mind supplied me and ended up with a bastard conglomeration of a western demon-summoning circle from the Key of Solomon written in sanskrit with random kanji for flavor.

I retreated outside to try it out.

I wasn't surprised when my phone buzzed. I _was_ surprised that it was a call. Further suprisement (if that was a thing) was that it was Amy, not Vicky, calling.

"Void Cowboy."

A demonic voice issued from the speaker. "_What did you do to my sister!?_"

Sigh. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Amy spoke in something closer to a human tongue. "You did something and now she's alternately crying and smiling. What. Did. You. _Do_?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I hopped a couple of fences and found an empty construction area, either the call was gonna get loud or the tags were, so best be safe.

There were some indistinct growls from the other side of the line. "I know she went out to meet you, and I'm pretty sure you had sex of some kind. Why are you lying?"

I sighed into the phone so she could hear it. "I'm not _lying._ I am, however, a gentleman, and so anything that may have happened—and I am not saying a damn thing happened—will never be discussed so casually by me. If you want information out of me, get a warrant." I hung up.

The storage scroll—written on the finest Walmart brand printer paper with a generic pen—worked perfectly fine, sealing a pair of scissors I had had laying around. Picking up the paper and rolling it up, moving it elsewhere and unsealing it also worked perfectly, although my fancy scribbles seemed worn and the 'scroll' didn't work a second time.

Cutting some paper into strips, I created 'explosive' tags, except with different jutsu sealed in each. One was the regular explosion, one Great Breakthrough, one Starch Syrup trap, and one Chidori Current. I 'primed' the wind tag and leapt away. An explosion of wind—or I guess a pressure wave, maybe?—blew out, knocking debris everywhere.

Attaching the syrup tag to a kunai (because _of course_ Greg had mall-ninja grade 'throwing knives') I primed and tossed it, managing to land a hit just a moment before sticky syrup burst out.

I practiced with the last two, realizing that some property of the tag made it stick to my hand and then stick to any surface that I pressed it on, like a reusable sticky note. Neat!

And explosive. I bugged the fuck out after that before I met with the local constabulary.

I worked up a couple more tags of the shocking and sticky variety and decided to call it a night. I was back in my room and trying to explain to someone on PHO that no, I was not actually an alien, I was actually a thirty-year-old virgin and thus had just recently gained my magical powers when I got a text message.

Pan: I apologize for being harsh, I got more of the story from her.

Pan: BTW whatever you did? Crazy amounts of dopamine in her brain.

Pan: Anyhow, she's not dating Dean atm, it's fine

Uh huh, they've been together more than they're broken up :VC

I'm not being the other dude :VC

NTR is a trash fetish :VC

Pan: more like netori

Pan: o fuck

hahahahahahahha :VC

Pan: ANYHow, let's talk about something else.

…fine. :VC

Who does the NW video editing? :VC

I want a highlight reel made :VC

Pan: I do, actually

Pan: What do you want, I'll at least look it over.

Here's a link to my cloudbox with video :VC

I can do stills and gifs, but don't have video editing stuff :VC

Pan: I'll take a look at it.

Phew, I survived and don't have Collateral Damage Barbie and/or the girl that can rot your dick off actively mad at me.

Refreshing PHO one last time I checked my alerts.

Glory_Girl is now following you

Glory_Girl updated her title

Clicking on the latter showed me the same picture of Vicky she'd been using for forever, and below it a new phrase: 'Save a horse, ride a Cowboy'.

_Fuck._


	5. Glorious Rejoinder

I didn't log in to PHO in the morning. What was that song from _Frozen_? 'Repeal, don't feel' or maybe 'repress, don't stress' ? Yeah, lots of that.

Winslow was… well, people weren't doing drugs or fighting or fucking right out in the _open_ or anything, but it was totally a shithole. I was effectively invisible during the day even with some obvious hair and weight changes, no one going out of their way to talk, but I got responses if I cared enough to acknowledge them.

And then in Gladly's class we had group work. Only groups of three, but it ended up with me, Sparky, and Taylor.

Taylor. Queen of Escalation, the Anti-Alexandria Package, Khepri-in-larval-form….

She looked _bad._

Not that she looked _ugly._ Well, she also wasn't super pretty, but that was neither here nor there. Taylor had deep bags under her eyes, her skin was pulled tight to her skull, her nails were chewed or peeled back, and she was slumped in the seat with shoulders bowed.

Yes, a part of me immediately fired up into 'protecc and waifu' mode, but I smacked it down. Instead I actually applied myself to doing the work of summarizing one of Behemoth's appearances with help from Taylor. Sparky was smoked out and unhelpful, but we hit all the high points needed with ten minutes of research. After that we both sat back, and I assume Taylor resumed gestating whatever depressing and depressive internal monologue she had been running through previously. I turned back to enhancing my senses and trying to see if I could detect anything about Taylor that would allow me to detect capes.

I ended up sending out little pulses of chakra and getting returns like radar. I didn't like it as a long-term solution—it seemed too noisy, some kind of Thinker was bound to detect it—but now that I had an 'active' search option I could try and refine it to a 'passive' one that was less likely to get me noticed.

Around the time I was deciding that Taylor's weird feel/taste was 'mental/minty', and the other return I got from a couple of halls over that tasted 'physical' was probably Sophia, the dark-haired girl finally looked over at me.

"Greg, you look… different?"

"It's all that healthy living, Taylor."

She blinked at me a couple of times before furrowing her brow. "Wha-"

"Greg!" chirped a voice from over my shoulder. Julia leaned over my shoulder at _just_ the right angle to show a bit of cleavage from her scoop-necked shirt. The part I wasn't supposed to notice—her hand taking the work we'd written out—suddenly had my own hand pressing it down. I looked right in her eyes, then flicked them over to Madison, whose lolicious pigtails were visible over Julia's shoulder.

"Jane! Or Janet! One of you interchangeable bitches, anyhow. It's not gonna happen, do your own work."

I gave Julia and Madison a blast of… well, not _killing_ intent, but _irritated_ intent, maybe? Like irritation at their existence. Either way they backed off, leaving Sparky still asleep, Taylor confused as fuck, and everyone else unknowing as I dropped the genjutsu that had made everything look normal.

I didn't enlighten Skittter at all, and took over all the talking when we had to present. After the bell I packed up slow enough that Madison had plenty of time to gather the squad and fast enough I would beat Taylor out of the class. I could feel a citrus-taste of physical energy to the right of the door, waiting like an ambush predator.

Walking out I saw Madison and Emma straight ahead. I gotta say, Emma was very attractive, albeit in a way that suggested to me she wouldn't _stay_ that way for long. Like young Lindsay Lohan to 2018 Lindsay Lohan, but in five years. Two steps towards the dastardly duo and I was body-checked by Sophia.

Unfortunately for her, not only was I hopped up on whale juice, but I also had my feet stuck to the floor. When a bitchy force meets an immovable object, the Ward ended up almost draped around me for a second before she stumbled back. "The fuck?"

"Oh, hey Sophia, might wanna watch where you're going. You're not drunk again, are you?" Three steps forwards and I was surrounded by teenaged girls. "Y'gonna let me pass, Emma?"

"What in the hell is wrong with you Greg? You think cutting your hair will make you less of a fat loser? No—"

I cut my eyes over to Madison and snorted. "Seriously, I wouldn't let you and your bottom bitch take my classwork so you crawl to the Dynamic Dyke Duo?"

Silence.

Seeing Emma frown and her eyes flick over my shoulder, I pivoted back to her, sliding aside and bypassing Sophia's attempted shove. "Don't frown like that Ems, you're making me flash-forward to our ten-year reunion where you'll be just another washed-up leatherfaced failed model." I kept shuffling to the side and when Sophia lunged again I 'stumbled' away and the black girl went down in a tumble of limbs with one of the second-level hangers-on. Releasing the genjutsu keeping Gladly from noticing anything I walked with purpose to the nearest stairwell, taking the steps three at a time until I was out of sight. I had vaguely felt Taylor slipping out during the fracas, so I felt that was my good deed for the day.

Of course, having done that good deed, Sophia kept trying to chase my ass down for a beating all during lunch. It didn't bother me because she was actually chasing my earth clone while I ate on the roof, but she was gonna be _pissed._ The genjutsu I tagged her with that whispered about her being a pathetic excuse for a predator who couldn't even catch a fat boy probably didn't help.

I didn't even try to play around when school let out, I let myself be seen from a distance so she'd peel off from the Taylor-haters and led her a couple of blocks away before disappearing.

Back at my house I sat in front of my computer, raised my eyes to the heavens and intoned a spell of protection. "May all yanderes be eaten by bears. Amen."

No, I had no idea how yandere was actually pronounced. It rhymed in my head so it was good enough.

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**

You are currently logged in, XxVoid_CowboyxX

You have **3** unread messages.

A click told me none were Amy or Vicky, so I relaxed and blazed through the little bit of homework I had. I was gonna do research again, because I had a suspicion that the shard was doing a lot of the overhead work on my 'jutsu', so I could cheat and get some of the higher-level bullshit pretty easily.

Packing some old sheets, a dip-pen, some ink from a stationery store, a paper sampler, and a number of small plastic bottles I set out to find a random abandoned building. I ignored my cape phone buzzing until I was safely ensconced on the third floor of a building with collapsed staircases. Directing my clone to tack up the sheet I pulled my phone out and swallowed.

Pan: These videos are good

Pan: do you want to look like a Blaster/Mover

Pan: or do you want the punchy stuff too?

I wanted everything :VC

But you know… :VC

Leave a little mystery, just do B/M :VC

Pan: kk, got a logo?

Uhh… :VC

logo dot jpg :VC

The phone rang and I answered. "Yeah?"

"What in the fresh fuck is this bullshit? I see a glimmer of a decent idea but are you colorblind? Is that a C or a G?"

"Panpan, that was five minutes in photoshop this afternoon. I have all the artistic talent of a brick."

The healer heaved a sigh through the line. "Actually it's not a bad basic idea, you'd be able to write it on things if people want stuff signed. You just need a decent artist to do a real logo version."

"I'll have to hire someone, Pan-da Bear."

She did her growly thing again. "You know, Vicky's a pretty decent artist. Maybe I'll kick it over to her."

Ah shit. "No, that's oka-" _click._

Sunova_bitch_, me and my goddamn smartass mouth.

Repressing the last five minutes or so, I checked that there was indeed an 55-gallon drum on the other side of the sheet, then kawarmi'd with it. The sheet was unmarked, and I hadn't blurred through any obvious holes.

I think my whale-worm-shard-backend was actually teleporting me. And if it was already doing all the heavy lifting of the whole space-time-travel stuff, then all I needed was a way to target things. Or a 'jutsu-shiki', as they were apparently called. Supposedly they were either seal-script or chunni-writing (the fourth hokage's tag was 'endurance sword of love' or some bullshit), so I sat and came up with something that could serve as a symbolic target for me that was pretty easily sketched. Charging the pen and ink with my chakra, I drew the shiki on some paper and had my clone walk it do a different floor.

GG: …seriously, did it have to be multicolored?

GG: it looks like a unicorn threw it up.

Vicky, look. :VC

GG: hush. I'll fix this up

GG: and we're gonna talk later this week.

Talk? :VC

GG: with *words*

GG: i'm gonna take it slow

…i appreciate it. :VC

GG: supposedly that's the best way

GG: to break a bronco

GG: ;)

Oh shit. Is she joking or what? Fuck. Fuck a duck.

Repress, _repress_….

Well! As part of my repressing strategy I already had my eyes squeezed shut, so I reached out with my chakra and felt the presence of—for lack of a better description—a little swirl or eddy in the flow world. With a bit of concentration I latched on to it and abruptly found myself falling on my ass from a couple of feet in the air. My earth clone looked back at me expressionless with the jutsu-shiki in its hand, but I could feel it judging me.

The rest of the night involved making more tags and learning my limits—there wasn't going to be any multi-teleport faster than the eye could see stuff, but it was pretty fast—and learning how to brand the shiki with a touch. My final test involved teleporting between home and the abandoned building, as well as a couple of placed shiki in areas I'd frequented on the way back.

I mentally penciled in some time to experiment with the rasengan and chidori the next day and decided to call it a night.

GG: Got the logo looking better

GG: it's monochrome

GG: you can experiment with colors yourself

GG: logo_fixed dot jpg

that's awesome, Vicky :VC

thank you :VC

GG: I like it in blue.

GG: img_blue dot jpg

…fuck, I can't lie :VC

That looks perfect :VC

GG ;) night Cowboy.

AN: 'logo dot jpg' was a horrible word-art Void Cowboy logo. 'img_blue dot jpg' was a picture of a girl wearing a cowboy hat.


	6. Saddle Up

Tuesday's classes didn't have me with Taylor in most of them, and I shared an English class with Emma. She was shooting me some professional-level stinkeye and engaging in a whispering campaign of some kind about me.

I just… didn't care. All of the context about these being my school peers and having everyone be told I was fat, dumb, and had a small dick, or what-have-you just didn't bother me. I was going to go fuck around as a punch-wizard, and this was just a small speed bump slowing me down until I got to the good stuff.

Sophia still had a hate-on for me, though. She didn't even try to ambush me coming out of class, she was just standing across the hallway with her arms crossed. "Veder."

I smiled at the (actually really attractive, fuck maybe this was porno-world) girl. "I like the classics. You're the coyote, I'm the roadrunner." An 'accidental' push had some rando ABB-wannabe fall into her, knocking her off balance. "Meep meep."

Taking the stairs three at a time I kept her away from me for a bit, but she ended up catching me as I tried to slide around a corner, trapping me against two sets of lockers and throwing a punch into my side as I tried protecting my head. As I flopped on the ground in a sweaty heap she snorted and walked away shaking her hand.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sparky looked over at me and then back at the heavy plastic trash container that the track star had viciously assaulted. "What the hell, dude?"

Passing the joint back and shrugging, I wondered how long the genjutsu that dulled her pain receptors would last. "No fucking clue man. She's crazy."

Sophia's face when she saw me completely unscathed in class later was a study in 'what the fuck' faces. I met her eyes and winked as I scooted out of the class to head home just to make sure she was nicely riled up, and she was hot on my heels as I led her a couple of blocks away from school.

..and then I was nowhere to be found when she turned a corner. Confused, she stalked towards an alley opening to see if I had snuck down there. She was _so_ intent on finding me that she didn't see the Merchant ganger come up behind her and slip a hand on the exposed skin between her pants and shirt. "'Ey chica, you wanna party wit' us tonight?"

Spinning and slapping his hands off, she was suddenly acutely aware of four guys all giving her a look over. "Fuck no, I'm looking for a fat blonde kid, stole my cash. You see him?"

Sophia was pretty professional, backing away towards the street she had come down and checking behind her to make sure the path wasn't blocked.

"Nah girl but don't worry, we'll smoke you up for free, yeah?"

..and there she went. Dropping the genjutsu, I closed my eyes and felt the jutsu-shiki I had branded on her move off.

Check.

I donned my Void Cowboy henge and checked my texts again. Parian had sent a message around 1 asking if I was free to discuss prices and such tomorrow and Amy said she had rough cuts of videos on her laptop she could show me if I was willing to come to her.

Please tell me you're not inviting *me* :VC

Void Fricking Cowboy :VC

To your house. :VC

Pan: …do you think I'm stupid?

Pan: don't answer if you want to live

Pan: Im healing later and gonna chill at a coffee shop

Pan: w/free wifi.

Ah, cool. I'm free, so I'm down :VC

Pan: Has shared her location with you

A bit of roof-hopping later and The Cowboy in Void jangled his way into the 'Has Beans' coffee shop and ordered a latte before moving over to Panacea. I couldn't decide if I was surprised when she was alone or not.

"So, whatcha got?"

Amy patted the seat next to her. "Sit here, otherwise everyone in the cafe's going to see the videos." A text hits her phone and she responds and sighs. "And now Vicky knows you're here."

I looked down at my phone like it was about to explode.

"She's doing a meet-and-greet with some of Carol's lawyer friends. She'll be stuck there for hours, and then she's scheduled to do the night patrol with the Wards." She cut her eyes over to me, "Vicky _said_ she was taking it slow with you, right?"

Popping the bottom of my mask off I took a sip. "Sayin' somethin's easy, little miss Panny-cea."

I got some narrowed eyes. "Don't you start."

My phone buzzed with the expected message.

GG: Are you macking on my sister?

I can't keep up with slang these days. :VC

Does that mean looking at the videos she made? :VC

Because in that case, yes. :VC

GG: Dork =P

….well, yeah. :VC

"Vicky asked if I was 'macking' on you. Is she not aware that you don't like dudes?"

Amy's arm stuttered for a moment before she looked around the cafe. I had asked very quietly, but you'd've thought I shouted it from the rooftops. "Why would you say that?" she asked in a rush.

I hummed and twisted my lips. "Have you ever looked at pictures of you out on a double date with your sister? If your eyes and scowl that you turn on the dudes had a Blaster rating the entire eastern seaboard would have been obliterated by now."

"Ah… well—" There was a battle of frowns and awkward looks on the freckled girl's face.

"I mean, I'm assuming Vicky has decent taste in guys other than the obvious," I commented, gesturing to myself, "but you never seemed interested in any of the guys you were with."

Patting her cheeks, Amy scowled at me, "I'm thinking it's bad taste in men." Turning the laptop so we could both look at it she sighed. "It's complicated, I'm not really into just anyone, it's always specific people."

I shrugged. "No skin off my nose."

The video promos she had put together were actually very awesome, even though she claimed they were rough cuts. "The gunslinger/wild west thing is actually working pretty well. If you can get video of you doing one of your shots like right at the camera like a James Bond thing that'd be perfect, all of your video is from behind and the side and stuff."

I could probably do that with a clone kawarming to get out of the way…. "I might be able to do that, actually."

"Cool." The rest of the videos are obviously works in progress, but I like everything she's done as we go over them, especially the one where she's mocked up me 'firing' at the screen with shots from a video game.

"These are all excellent, can I like, do anything for you in return?"

Panpan takes a sip of her drink and looks around. "Well, the um… thing the other day was really good—sorry I stopped responding by the way—_mayyybe_ we could do it again? Over text or phone, maybe?"

Dear Penthouse Forum… "Well, your sister and I are kinda dancing around each other, so _if_ I agree, it's only until that clears up one way or the other."

"Totally fine." Amy agrees instantly, "I'm not butting in if you get like, serious."

I nod. "Sure, then." Pitching my voice to be soft and low I murmur, "_Mistress."_

Amy coughs and looks at the time. "W-ell, I should go so I can get the bus…"

"I can take you, if you'd like. As long as you're willing to be carried while I take you roof-hopping."

That gets a weird look. "Like jumping?"

"Yep, can't fly, but I can jump super long distances."

"Uh… d'you mind?" she holds her hand out and takes my wrist when I offer it.

"Are you checking to make sure it'd work? Do you seriously think I'd drop you?"

"Like, _yeah._ Nothing personal." She frowns, "You've lost weight recently?"

"Yep."

"K, and you're putting on muscle faster than normal, I'm going to speed it up and enhance it a bit for my own piece of mind."

One painless but uncomfortable slithery sensation later I slipped a hand under my shirt and felt abs. Not super cut, but rock-solid under the skin where they had been… plastic-solid before. "You gonna make my dick long enough for me to wear it as a scarf too?"

"Might make it smaller and add those inches on to your nose. I notice your tongue isn't actually that long either."

"Cool, cool, let's not do that. The tongue thing is a mini-Changer ability I actually wanted to ask about later. Maybe when we're not in public? You ready to go?"

Amy packed her bag up and we moved out onto the boardwalk. People weren't shy about taking pictures as we moved out from under some awnings and I made sure there was a low enough roof that Amy could get used to things before I started _really_ pushing it.

"Are you sure you can hold me?"

"It's powers, girl. I get lots stronger and can jump like five or six stories at a go, run like the wind, it'll be fine."

"If you say—"

We were interrupted by a little boy who couldn't be older than five or so running up to me. "Void Cowboy!"

I knelt down. "What's happenin' pardner?"

He thrust an official Brockton Bay Boardwalk Map(tm) at me. "Can I get an autogwaf?"

"Well of course you can. What's yer name little feller?"

"Chris!" he announced proudly.

Taking my hat off I plopped it on his head and tilted it back enough so he could actually see me. "Hold that for me pardner. This'll be my _first_ autograph, so lemme do it up raight for ya."

Sketching out the logo that Vicky had so nicely provided for me last night I wrote Chris a little note to 'my biggest fan', gave him the map and threw my poncho over him as well. "Now I'm sorry I cain't stay longer, but Miss Pan-a-cee-a's got healin' to do at the hospital, so I'm takin' her there. Hold that for me while she saddles up, alright?"

The kid punched the sky with all the enthusiasm of youth. "Yeah!"

I laughed. "Watch this." Bending my right leg at the knee and reinforcing it with chakra I looked over at the healer. "Now here's how you ride, little lady."

Amy was bright red from—I'm guessing—a nice, even 50/50 mix of amusement and anger.

"Put yer raight foot on the stirrup and yer hand on the saddle horn," I patted my shoulder, "then swang yerself around and make sure yer secure in the the saddle," I slapped my lower back, ignoring the wolf whistle from somewhere in the crowd, "and when yer settled let me know it's time to go by yellin' a mighty 'yeehaw'."

…I was about to have all of my blood vessels pulled out and be beaten to death with them. At least if I was reading Amy's look right. To be fair, that's a very complicated took, though.

Still, after a moment of staring at me murderously she did as she was bade and was wrapped around me from the back in short order. Sticking her to me with chakra, I bent enough to retrieve my poncho and hat, slinging the former over our left sides and the latter went on my head.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I looked down at Chris. "She didn't say it right, did she?"

"Nope!" he answered cheerfully, "she's supposed to yeehaw."

"Ex-actly."

From my right side I heard a weary sigh. "Yeehaw."

"Yeehaw?"

"Yee-" she said, in a voice like announcing a death penalty, "-haw."

Smirking, I tipped my hat to the boy and the crowd and cried "Get along little dogies!" and ran directly towards the nearest building.

Amy screamed.

The crowd screamed

The people watching from inside the storefront screamed.

I screamed.

"Yee_haw!_" I screamed, launching us into the air.

Amy had apparently juiced me up a lot more than I had expected, because I had shot for clearing the roof by five feet or so. Instead we launched so high I was briefly afraid I'd overshoot the building completely and almost joined in the screaming in a bad way.

"Yeehaw!" I heard in a faint child's voice out of my left ear.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" was all I heard out of my right.


	7. Bent Saddle Horns

This is a test of the Panacea Emergency Alert System. The current threat level is:

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

In the even of a real emergency, the threat level may be raised to:

"Holy Jesus Shitting Christ!"

I leapt from the building I was running across sideways and sighed as the short healer went back to merely screaming as we arced over one roof onto the next. I was already heavily reinforcing my neck before her death-grip either choked me out or popped my head off.

We were coming up on the hospital and I was hopping a series of roofs when someone yelled 'Do a flip!'

So I did.

"EeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee!"

Landing and moving to the roof entrance of the hospital I unstuck Amy and let her down.

She immediately fell on her ass.

Turning around I stepped closer, "Are you oka—"

And then Panacea punched me in the dick.

I was hopped up on chakra, so it didn't hurt nearly as much as you'd think, but I dropped and covered anyway, like it was some kind of conditioned response. I got smacked on my shoulders and head a couple of times as well before the shortstack cape scooted over so she could look me in the eye as she held her phone up to her face.

"Vicky? Yeah, I just rode your cowboy in front of God and Everyone and he made me scream longer and harder than anything I've ever experienced in my life." She stabbed the disconnect button viciously and gave me the look of a woman who escalated a joke to nuclear war and was okay with the fallout.

I kipped myself upright and scowled down at her, then looked at my phone.

Nothing.

Raising an eyebrow at Amy I offered her a hand up. "Suppose she's gonna come in and smash me like the meteor that killed the dinosaurs?"

She snorted and she pulled a badge out to get us through the door. There was a little space with a second badged door I guess for capes to suit up or make sure their mask was on or something.

Amy pulled her robe out of her bag and started shaking it out like she hadn't just flipped out on me a few moments before. "So, you said something about a Changer thing you wanted me to check out?"

My phone rang. I pulled my hat off and put it over my heart and answered it. "Void Cow—"

"Put me on speaker."

I blinked and did as requested. "Okay."

Vicky's voice filled the room with affected southern twang. "Oh, Ames, he may have taken you for a ride, but the only girl he's made _really_ scream was me, and there are holes in walls to prove it. And Cowboy? That looked fun as hell, so after I get a _ride_, I think I'd like a _ride_ too."

I snorted at the gobsmacked look on Amy's face and decided to stir the pot. "Vicky? When we landed, Amy punched me right in the fucking dick."

An ominous silence descended. Ooh, that may have been a mistake.

"Amelia Claire Dallon," stated a very calm voice from the phone, "so help me god if you do not fix him so that all of his parts work perfectly I will visit hell upon you like you have never known before."

"Meep!"

"Whoa, Vicky, I was using my powers—I'm not invincible, but she probably hurt her hand more than I was hurt. No need to resort to murder."

There was a laugh. "No murder, _photographic evidence_."

"Of?"

"Bye Vicky, I'llfixhimdon'tworry!" Amy lunged and disconnected the call. Pulling my hand back a second later both of our phones buzzed with a 'LOL' message.

Putting a hand on me, Amy winced. "Um, slight hearing loss in the right ear? I'll fix it."

"Anyhow," I said, trying to salvage the conversation, "the Changer thing." Sticking my tongue out I _henged_ it longer. Amy blinked at me as it blurred and extended six inches.

I guess she was inured to touching things, because I had barely curled it up before she snagged it between her fingers and frowned. "Weird, it's like it's real and not at the same time. Can I try to change it?"

I nodded and she forked the end like a snake, holding it up so I could see. I twitched each end separately and killed the henge. My real tongue was unaffected. "Well, I guess that was a successful test. Now I wanted to see if I do a more whole-body change if it messes with hormone production or whatever, okay?" I invoked the oiroke-no-jutsu, something I had only done in the privacy of my own room before.

For some inexplicable reason, Amy locked up at the sight of a mostly-naked female version of me with tasteful clouds obscuring my nipples and bush. I pulled her hand to my chest, and if it happened to be really close to my breasts, then I'm sure it was an accident. "So?"

"It's, uh, not, like…" she trailed off and panted so hard I was afraid she'd pass out. Swallowing hard she got herself together. "It's like a female skin-suit over your normal organs. You have a vagina and uterus-analogue, but there's no ovaries or anything. Your brain is the same. You'd be fine as long as you don't do it for weeks."

"And I'm like, fully functional?"

Another hard swallow. "Yep."

Spinning around I switched the henge so I looked like a magical-girl version of my outfit and did the 'V-sign sideways and wink' thing. "Thanks Pan-pan! Magical Destroyer Void Cowgirl away!"

I kept the henge until I was through the door and then dropped it for my normal male Cowboy attire. Hopefully they'd send someone to mop the drool.

Later in the evening I was leaning back in my chair and feeling the jutsu-shiki I had left on Sophia moving around. There was a long period of her being east-ish that corresponded with a patrol that Stalker, Kid Win, and Clockblocker had done of the Boardwalk. Now she was moving around down towards Winslow's direction.

Wait.

She was looking for the 'Merchants' that had bothered her. Wow, thin skinned much? Still, I could use this. I was out the window and a moment later earth-clone-kun and I were making speed for her location.

Shortly after, I was submerged in controlling my clone remotely as it walked down an alley wrapped in a henge of a shaven-headed, Thor's-hammer-tattooed dude in a leather jacket with the _Schwarze Sonne_ on the back. Sophia had switched from a search of the area to skulking after the bait pretty quickly, and I was 'running a pattern' myself so that the video on my GoPro wouldn't look too incriminating.

In a back alley she finally struck, a broadhead bolt ripping into the clone's left shoulder. It/I staggered, moaning in pain and hunched over as the cape descended and started to attack. "Bitch!" I roared, swinging my right fist at her stomach as I straightened.

She turned into smoke.

My fist passed through, crackled with lightning and pivoted down at the speed of chakra to smack her suddenly-solid ass.

"You _fuck!_" she shrieked.

My actual body, a couple of blocks away, heard that and I gave an Oscar-worthy 'what the hell?' and headed in that direction. Pulling out of controlling the clone, I told it to make it a decent fight but no maiming.

Maybe thirty seconds later I dropped into the alley and watched clone-kun pop her right on the side of the jaw, breaking her mask and dropping her like a sack of potatoes. Her arms were up a classic fencing response as clone-nazi pulled a foot back to punt for distance.

Shit. How in the hell had I gone from spanking to football hooliganism? There was no time for folksy bullshit, I launched a baseball-sized water bullet. "Get the fuck back, asshole!"

I think I had some deep-seated issues to deal with later, or old-Greg was making an attempt on the girl from beyond the grave, _fuck_.

The clone turned and took the shot in the chest, as well as the three follow-up shots that knocked him off his feet. He rolled, crackling with lightning and knocked another shot aside with a charged hand but was hit again when he left himself open. "Fuck you, you kike! I am _Thor's Hammer!_" He made to charge at me, but the beachball of water from my outstretched fingers changed his mind and he ran. "I'll get you, you bitch!"

I chased him to the end of the alley before 'losing him' and turning back to check on Stalker. To her credit she was conscious and vertical, although I was being generous with both of those descriptors. She was leaning heavily against a dumpster and swaying when I approached. One of her arms appeared broken as it was dangling by her side. "Shadow Stalker, I'm Void Cowboy. Let's get you to lay down and relax while I call the PRT."

"Nuh," she managed, shaking her head a bit and immediately stopping.

I swooped in and picked her up bridal style and walked her over to a dry patch. "Careful, you took a pretty bad hit there."

Sophia looked down at the pink dress she thought she was wearing (Princess Peach's dress, if you must know) and wiggled in my arms. "'M a princss?"

I turned my mask down to her. "You're a princess?"

Grabbing at her imaginary dress she got more agitated. "Nuuuuuuu, not a princess! Y'gotta bel'eve muh. I'm a predter."

Lowering her to the ground I nodded along. "A predator, huh," the scene changed so we were pals relaxing at a bar. "Tell me about being a predator."

That started a long, rambly discussion of the guys she had shot since she had joined the Wards, as well as explaining that she shut a girl in a locker with blood and tampons at Winslow. I smiled a vicious little smile. While I called in to the PRT hotline Sophia was a princess again as she was menaced by hordes of talking bugs sharpening their mandibles and looming over here. My camera got a couple of good shots of me 'trying to snap her out of it' while she screamed things like 'no, I'm a girl don't eat my head' and 'I'm being eaten by ladybugs!"

Sophia 'happened' to pass out due to a genjutsu shortly after, and while I tried to rouse her gently I 'discovered' her illegal arrows and made audible (and visual, as I pointed them out to my camera) note of them.

Miss Milita showed up on a motorcycle a couple of minutes later and took over checking on her Ward. She originally was worried that the girl was dead when she saw my hat laid over her face, but I quickly explained her mask was broken and I didn't want to be accused of trying to find out her real identity. The twitch of her eye when I pointed the arrows out was quickly smothered, and my questions on why she was 'on patrol' alone were shot down as well. Sophia 'waking up' and grabbing the older woman with her good hand and ranting how she 'wasn't a pussy-ass princess, 'm a _killer_. This innt pink, it's _blood, bitch_,' before passing back out, however, did more to advance my argument that something was rotten as fuck going on here than my previous calm explanations.

A copy of the video would make its way to the Youth Guard along with a written description that very night. The Protectorate, especially the Wards section, would be having a real bad rest of the week.

The Wards patrol showed up shortly afterwards—Vista, Gallant, and Glory Girl as a tagalong being the amusingly odd thruple that appeared. I firmly pushed 'concern' and 'confusion' into my thoughts as much as possible as I shook hands with Gallant, and dipped just a bit into my cowboy-ness to kiss a hand and give a 'how do you do, Miss Vista' to the youngest Ward.

A PRT van showed up moments later to investigate the scene and we were 'sent to look for any evidence of the direction he ran in'. Vicky hovered near me but was otherwise very controlled. Due to Vista noticing human interference when she was trying to fuck with geometry, we actually found a group of Merchants hiding in an alley and the runners were brought down by a water bullet, emotion blast, curving and smacking face-first into a wall, and Vicky standing in front of the third guy and looking mean.

The Wards handled zip-tying the druggies and calling it in while Vicky and I 'scouted ahead' on a roof a ways away.

Vicky looked over at me and then up at the moon. "Did Amy fix you up?"

I laughed. "She might've bruised her own hand instead. I had reinforced myself when I was doing the roof-hopping. I'm not in your league, but I can take her punch."

Hovering around shoulder-height, Vicky seemed a lot more nervous than she had been through the distance granted by a screen. "Good. Well, I guess I should finish my patrol."

Changing to a half-mask, I turned and tugged her towards me by her cheeks and kissed her. She went from flying prone to pressing against me, her legs wrapped around my waist while we kissed. The only evidence of her cutting her flight was a slight shift of her weight against me that caused her to startle for a moment and then press back.

"Oh~hoh!" she said, pulling back, pale cheeks pink in the moonlight. "What's this?"

"That's my saddle horn, little missy. Yer sister didn't get to play with that one."

She giggled. "I said I would go slow, cowboy."

I kissed her again and nodded. "And I hope you still do. I was serious when I said I can't exactly date you as a cape, so…."

"But you know where my special hideaway is, so we can do friends… with benefits?" She stumbled a bit as the sentence went on, but I smiled at her.

Sliding my fingers up her thigh and onto the shorts beneath her skirt, I made them vibrate a bit. "I sure do know a way to a special place of yours."

Her phone dinged, calling her back to meet with the Wards and finish the patrol. I ground into her and put my entire hand on her upper thigh and let it vibrate harder for a moment. Shuddering a bit in my embrace, Vicky leaned back, her hair a platinum waterfall in the moonlight. "We'll have to saddle up and ride together another time, cowboy." Sitting back up she stole my hat and kissed me again, grinning and grinding. "Yee_haw_."


	8. A pale moon rises

Wednesday. Hump Day.

'Sophia _mysteriously_ isn't here' day.

There was glue on Taylor's chair when we walked in. I gently pushed her over to Sparky's chair—which looked fine—and towed 'Mr. G' away from drooling over Julia's teen titties and pointed out the sticky little issue. He was about to open his mouth and say something stupid when I decided to cut in in a low voice.

"You _know_ I didn't do this because I walked in right behind Julia—who is underage I will remind you—so don't start."

G-man got a little peaky when I mentioned the age thing and actually pulled out a roll of paper towels. I did the cleaning myself, but only after pointing out softly that Madison was picking bits of dried glue off her fingers.

Emma was outside looking bitchy (but a little worried at Sophia's absence) as Taylor and I left the class. Madison was being held back by Gladly, so I merely paused and smiled at the redhead.

"Oh, if it isn't the ugly couple," she snapped. "One's too fat and the other is too skinny."

I could feel Taylor cringing behind me, but I just put a hand on my hip and made a show of looking around. "Oh, wow Ems... no Sophia, Mads _actually_ got in trouble because she's a glue-eater and isn't here to back you up… damn girl, your troubles are expanding faster than your cankles." My eyes flicked down and everyone saw her nasty, bulging cankles with obvious veins. Flicking them back up I gave her my most pitying look. "It's as obvious as the—fuck that's a nasty zit on your cheek. _Christ._" I snagged Skitter's hand and tugged her with me as Emma felt all of her junior sharks' attention turn to her. The genjutsu would hopefully make all of the internal worries be reflected externally so they could all nitpick each other.

I towed Taylor to the roof, sat her on an inlet duct, and plopped myself down nearby. "K, they'll hopefully be too busy fighting each other to bother looking for us."

Taylor looked _completely_ out at sea. "What just— I…"

I gave a pained smile. _Gonna be a nicer person to people who aren't assholes, prevent another clone-kun issue_. "Taylor, have you ever experienced a… really fucking horrible day, during which you experienced an epiphany and saw the world differently ever after?"

_That_ got her attention. "Yes," she affirmed, "Back in- back-" she burst into tears, seriously ugly-crying. Snot was probably about to start flowing too, but I reached over and picked her up, hugging the too-thin girl to me and rubbing her back. Both of my shirts were soaked through in short order as I let her get it out of her system. Running my hand through her silky hair I rocked her until finally, almost ten minutes later, she slumped against me.

"The locker," she finally said. "I don't know what changed Emma from the girl who was my friend to… _that_, but…"

needle_scratch dot ogg

It may have been petty, but I had Greg's memories at this point, and I felt that I owed him enough for this. "Taylor, I don't know what fantasy world you lived in, but Emma has _always_ been like that."

Her head whipped up and almost clocked me in the chin. "What?"

Pulling a handkerchief from my pocket I handed it over and gave the skinny destroyer-of-gods a _look._ "We went to the same middle school—fuck, the same elementary school. Emma has always been a bitch, you were just her prozac. If I had a dollar for every time she's called me fat I'd be as rich as she's always claimed her daddy is. You were always immune, being her little chatterbox genki-girl pal, but the only things that have changed about Emma Barnes recently has been her willingness to get physical—from Sophia—and her targets—you."

That was apparently an unwelcome revelation, because Taylor blanked on me for a minute or two before changing the subject. "Greg, did you pick me up? Did—"

"Whoa now! You're treading close to something I'd like to call 'privileged information'." I prodded the soggy girl back a couple of inches so we weren't all up in each other's business and cut my eyes away from her. "I have… started a part-time job. Doesn't pay much, but I work out. I have a work phone and a regular phone, and the job has some really weird rules—some people call them 'unwritten' ones, even though they're written down all over the fucking place—like pretty much requiring an assumed name and stuff. You should look up things about what's kosher to ask before you get yourself in trouble."

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before beetling her brows. "And if I look over these 'rules', you'll give me your contact information to ask more questions."

I held up a finger. "I will give you _someone's_ contact information, not _mine._ I am Greg 'Motherfucking' Veder, and I don't run in those circles."

I could _hear_ her blinking as she tried to process that. "Oookay."

"Cool." I stood up with her in my arms, making her squeak as I turned and set her back down. "I'm gonna hit the restroom before class, you might want to finish lunch." I leaned in and kissed her forehead and ignored the luminescent blush that happened. "Later, Taylor."

After school I found out through careful questioning of my contacts (Amy was bored, and talkative) that she _hadn't_ been called upon to heal Shadow Stalker, and the capestalkers of PHO were busily talking about how a _lot_ of Youth Guard cars were parked in the PRT parking lot today.

I had a hot date (lol) with Parian, who had decided to hold it in an unused building on the college campus that was completely draped in cloth. I guess I was supposed to be intimidated, but instead I figured that one good fire jutsu would turbofuck the joint.

The cloth cape had designed a pretty awesome half-mask with neck gaiter deal where the mask had a ridge and the gaiter had a thin elastic band that locked in the ridge to keep the two parts together. She seemed appropriately flattered when I pointed it out as well.

As for the whip…

"Look," I told her, "I know my limits. I could make a paracord whip, but it'll be uneven, not work correctly, and maybe break."

The little porcelain doll wiggled her head. "I've never done it before either!"

"So I'll fund an experiment. An 8-foot paracord bullwhip in black and silver. $750."

"I'll… consider it," she said, then proceeded to molest me with tape measures. My bodysuit would take a couple of days, maybe a week to make, and I'd be broke as shit unless and until I knocked over some gangers, but I'd totally deal.

Back at home, I laid on the bed and sunk into the weird half-daze that let me see my points and was amazed that I had a bunch of them, actually.

_+1 for meeting three capes, +1 for meeting five capes, +1 for meeting seven capes, +1 for meeting nine capes, +1 for winning a fight… _various amounts for learning new things and exploring the city_… +1 for kissing a cape, +3 for oral sex with a cape._ You have 19 points to spend.

…so this was porno-BB. Again, I was cool with it.

I was considering my options, mainly going out and trying to score another point for a nice even twenty, which would allow me the luxury of being able to choose fancy-ass bloodlines like the Uzumaki or Hyuuga ('True Senju' was listed as thirty-five), when my 'work phone' dinged.

Pan: D'you have a webcam?

….yes… :VC

Pan: If I send you a picture can you do your Changer thing?

Now _this_ sounded juicy.

Do I get to put on my robe :VC

And wizard hat? :VC

Pan:….

Pan: I cast lvl 3 Eroticism dot jpg

Well, well, well…

One slightly adjusted oiroke later and a masked Amy and I were peeking at each other from off-camera. Once we established that no, we weren't pulling any jokes I sat down in all of my rule-63-with-a-dick glory, throwing one leg over the arm of my chair. Amy was covered in a bathrobe but scrambled onto her bed with a heavy-duty Hitachi Magic Wand and glazed eyes.

"D'you like, mistress?" I asked, tweaking my big pink nipples.

"Yes!" Amy moaned. Her robe gaped open as she leaned back, her dark nipples drawing the eye as they capped her pale breasts. I caught a hint of dark, curly bush as she flicked the vibrator on and stared as I caressed my body.

I nibbled on my lip and extended a dainty foot towards the camera. I followed Amy's eyes as she traced my toes, calves, thighs, and then focused on the small shaft and wet slit that lay below it.

"T-touch yourself for your mistress!" the healer commanded.

My fingers walked down my fat tits and caressed my bellybutton before I brushed my fingertips lightly over my little girl cock. "Like this, mistress?"

The only answer I got was a drawn-out groan as the flushed girl shook in orgasm. Damn, she must be hard-up. Gripping myself I stroked softly with one hand as I snuck the other down to play with my pussy. "Oh mistress Amy, I want to please you!"

'Mistress' seemed to be having a life-altering experience on the other side of the screen, and to be honest I was enjoying myself as well. Yes, it was weird, no, I wouldn't want to do this full-time, but I could shapechange, why not try weird shit?

My snake-tongue slithered out of my mouth and played with my nipples as I stroked myself for mistress and she came for me. I was gonna need to actually fuck her, wasn't I?

"Misssstresssss," I crooned, "would you like me to slide my girlcock inside your tight cunt?"

"Oh _fuck_." Amy groaned hoarsely. "Uh-huh."

"And I'm oh-so-flexible so I can bend down and lick your pussy while I fuck—"

"FUCK!" the girl screamed, bucking and kicking the laptop off the bed. I could faintly hear more orgasmic yelling, a door being knocked open, and then some decidedly _non_-orgasmic yelling. I had barely managed to tuck my cock under my thighs when Vicky suddenly appeared on the screen, blinked and said 'What the fuc-' before the lid was slammed shut.

Killing the application, I dispelled the henge and made some faces as two completely different sets of blue balls collected into mine. Not cool, not cool in the slightest.

It actually took almost fifteen minutes before I got the texts I was expecting.

Pan: I didn't sell you out, remember that

GG: So, why was my sister video-sexting

GG: with a girl via your username?

I'm not wearing my thumbs out, either call me :VC

Or pick a spot and we'll talk. :VC

When I got an address a minute or two later it wasn't her secret sex hideaway, but I headed off towards Captain's Hill anyhow.

Pan: OMG thank you for getting her out of the house!

Pan: I owe you like

Pan: super bigtime

Vicky—because she was in gym shorts and a t-shirt, not her costume—was perched on top of a water tower on a roof. I hopped next to her and sat down, ignoring the prickle of her aura. "So, let me answer your question with a question. Did you know that Amy liked girls?"

The Alexandria package next to me twitched. "No."

"Well I asked her the other day because it seemed somewhat obvious if you saw pictures. Somehow," I frowned, because I don't know why Amy decided that it was okay if I wore a girl skin-suit, "that turned into me finding someone for her to experiment with. In a somewhat safe way—no personal contact, no names, through my account."

The aura tapered off and she ground the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Aw fuck."

"Aw fuck what? What'd you do?"

She looked up from her hands over at me. "Nothing like _that_, I don't care if she's gay, but now I've cockblocked her."

"Clamjammed is the technical term, I believe."

Vicky snorted. "Was she in your room?"

"Yep. Let me head off some of the other questions—no, I wasn't going to have sex with her, 'cause I didn't want to fuck up whatever it is that we're dancing around, yes, I was nearby and heard pretty much everything, which BTW was _hot as fuuuuuuck_, no, I will never introduce you and I doubt she'll be willing to 'talk' to your sister for a while, and yes, I have a massive case of blueballs, because listening to the noises was, as previously stated, hot as fuckfire."

A bold hand slipped up the leg of the shorts I had been wearing around the house and discovered I had been going commando. My own explorations in retaliation found that she had soaked through the crotch of her booty shorts.

Vicky's tongue battled against mine as we leaned in to each other and she pulled back with a calculated wickedness in her eyes. "I want your _cock_," she squeezed the hand she had wrapped around me, "in my _mouth._" Tapping her other finger to her lips, she smiled sinfully, like she had uncovered a magic spell to make me go wild.

Which, to be fair, she did.

I snatched her up and held her above me as I laid back on the cool metal. Her eyes widened and that smile got just a _bit_ wider. "Hold me like this," she whispered and I did, with no strain in my arms as she stroked my cock with one hand and wiggled out of her skimpy shorts with the other.

We obviously had the same idea, as I let go of her as she used her flight to swing around just in time for me to snag her hips and draw her to my mouth. Her groan was muffled as she swallowed the head of my cock, and my own moan into her pussy set off a chain reaction between us. I had to lift her bodily off me for a moment to tell her I wasn't going to last long at all, and she used her strength to queen me gently and rock her cunt on my lips.

"Dammit, cowboy, I didn't ask you to last, I want you to _cum._"

That declaration was hot as fuck, but I was unwilling to submit without a bit of a fight, so I applied myself and my chakra as Vicky did her best to suck out my soul. By cheating horribly I managed to get her to cum before I did, but her pleased cries around my shaft ruined any chance I had at holding out longer. Pulling my head back I managed a gasped warning before I came hard enough to see stars.

When I had recovered, there were new drips of wetness from the blonde-trimmed pussy above me, and I pulled it down a bit to give it a few lazy kisses.

Vicky sat up and audibly swallowed, gasped, and started slurping my cum off her hands. "Holy fuck, you were backed up."

My hum into her lower lips was taken as agreement, and she quivered a bit before I felt a hand on my half-hard cock. "Uh, you wanna cum again?"

Lifting her off me and back slightly so we could look at each other I smirked at her. "I'd love to, but we don't need to. That was _good._"

Her flight kicked in and she did a pirouette above me and settled down with her face between my legs. "Are you gonna last a while 'cause you just came?"

Sitting up on my elbows I nodded.

"Good. You played me like a piano the other day, now _I_ wanna play." Tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears, she lowered her head and ran her tongue over my sack, one hand sliding up to slowly start jacking me off.

I have no idea how long she 'experimented', but when she finally brought me close to the edge her nose was buried in my balls and her tongue was running along my perineum. One of her hands—wet with her juices—was jacking me off vigorously, rubbing my cockhead with her thumb on every up-stroke and the other was between her own legs.

"Fuck Vicky, I'm cumming!"

In an amazing bit of aerial ballet, Vicky swung around and swapped her mouth and hand, suckling my head in her burning-hot mouth while her fingers rubbed my taint. I _erupted_ in her greedy mouth, but after the first couple of pulses managed to pull myself together enough to slip two fingers into her, hook them into her g-spot and vibrate them hard with chakra. That apparently was powerful enough to get her to drop her flight and she fell on me, my cock popping free and blasting her in the face.

We were a sputtering, laughing mess as we flopped around. Vicky sat up on air and wiped at her glistening face with her shirt, giving me an excellent look at her tight, perfectly sculpted breasts.

"Jesus Christ," she complained, muffed by a balled-up shirt, "I don't wanna drown on dry land, Jay."

Looking at her there, naked and beautiful in the moonlight, I snagged her and pulled her to me, kissing her roughly. "You're goddamned incredible."

She preened under my comments and caresses and we started working on round three when my phone buzzed.

I snagged it and blinked. "Ah, it's Amy, she wants to know if I've seen you, 'cause it's after midnight and she's worried."

That sparked a scramble in which it was discovered that her phone had fallen to the roof below us, but her shorts had disappeared. I ended up dressing her in my shorts and shirt so she could head home, but Vicky kept trying to offer me her own cum-soaked shirt for some reason. "Seriously, I'll just streak, I'm not wearing a wet shirt."

She looked at me, standing there in nothing but a mask and shoes, holding a phone in my hand. "What the serious fuck, dude."

Throwing my hands up in a shrug I leapt for home, knowing I'd just henge some clothes when I was out of sight. Or hirashin. No big deal.

The light from her phone's flash and a folksy, "It's high moon, pardner!" followed my bare ass into the night.

AN: 'lvl 3 Eroticism dot jpg' was a picture of a futanari Spider-Gwen.


	9. Legs, breasts the chickens come home

So, Sophia was back. With an arm in a sling and a chip on her shoulder. Well, off her shoulder and shoved up her ass, but still.

Coming out of class Emma shoved right by me, knocking my phone out of my hand and by Julia's feet. It was snatched up and opened immediately, and of course they went looking for pictures. I had barely gotten out a "Hey, give that—" with a halfhearted grab when Julia and Madison shrieked, bringing whatever Emma and Sophia were planning to a halt.

"Holy shit Greg, is that your dick? And who is… EMMA?!"

As I whined and made ineffectual grabs for my phone, it was passed around showing a picture of my towering cock with Emma selfie-ing as we sixty-nined. When it was finally passed to Emma and Sophia, the look the cape shot her (supposed) friend was _murderous_.

"What is all the shouting about?"

Sophia snatched the phone from a gaping Emma, and none too gently, almost shoving it in Mrs. Knott's hands. "Veder has pictures of his dick on his phone."

The computer teacher looked at the phone, swiped a few times and looked somewhat embarrassed. "Miss Hess, these are pictures of Mister Veder working out, but they are _not_ pornographic!"

"He doesn't work out!" the girl argued, and my shirt was lifted from behind, revealing a pretty defined ottermode physique. _Thank you Pan-pan. May the futa of good orgasms smile upon you for this._

Unconcerned as a pair of hands started poking at my rock-hard, flat belly I held my hand out for my phone. Mrs. Knott handed it over and looked behind me. "Miss Clements, hands to ourselves!"

I looked around and everyone was discombobulated as fuck so I strolled right between Emma and Sophia, winking at the former. The latter tried to shoulder-check me and I dodged, catching the stumbling girl, lifting her upright with just a little (feigned) strain, and setting her down next to her 'bestie'. "Ladies."

I wasn't up on the roof for more than a few minutes before Hurricane Hebert blew in through the door and stared at me, eyes wild. "Did you fuck Emma?"

"What the shit, Taylor, did Sparky slip everyone acid?" I handed her my phone and let her flip through a number of photos of me shirtless and sweating that I faked this morning. There was _one_ picture that had a red sweat-towel, and a suspiciously-held water bottle that _could_ have been the picture in question if you were legally blind and hallucinating, but I wasn't about to fuck around with possible child porn charges or what-have-you. The genjutsu all of the girls were under still kept bringing images of my dick back into their thoughts though. Wicked dreams, ladies. "I have not fucked Emma. I'd love to be all cool and claim 'I wouldn't fuck her with a rented dick' or something like that, but I'm a teenager. I'd fuck her full force and hate myself in the afterglow."

Taylor looked like she had whiplash from my comments as she stumbled to a seat a little over an arm's length from me. "But, why?" She didn't hand my phone back, though. I did have one pic where I was posed very provocatively and almost showing the goods, not anywhere near the other pictures people had seen on the photo roll. I wonder if she'd come across it.

"Because I'm a slave to my hormones, obviously."

She kept flipping and muttering, and I could tell when she came across 'the pic'. It was a pretty direct rip of the Burt Reynolds Playgirl pose, just not on a bearskin rug. And I was blonde, so not as visibly hairy.

I chewed my sandwich and stared off into the distance—well, a genjutsu showed me doing that, I kept my attention on Taylor as she emailed herself a copy of the picture and then deleted the record from the sent folder. I gave her a little golf clap at that.

Taylor handed me my phone back and sat next to me, cheeks looking—sunburned. Yeah, let's go with that. She was quiet for most of the rest of lunch before she nudged me with her shoulder. "I'm going to get a… work… phone. Will I be able to get your… friend's work number?"

"Tay, you sound like Wiliam Shatner at a Shakespeare reading. To answer your question, yes."

To my amusement she glowered at me. "I don't want to hear any lip from a guy who'd fuck Emma."

I rolled my eyes and half-turned towards her. "Oh for the love of Christ woman. I would gladly fuck you into a stupefied puddle that no longer had the strength to wrap those sexy fucking legs around me anymore." I smirked at her shock on her face, "Yes, I normally know better than to say things like that out loud, but you deserve to hear it." I kissed her forehead as her brain ground through whatever monkey wrench I had thrown in it and headed back down to mingle with the morons.

…and yes, I had fucked a clone-Emma. Well, narcissist that I am I fucked oiroke-me, which was effectively the body I had shown to Amy minus the dick, and proceeded to fuck Emma and Sophia, playing with chakra-enhancing my balls and laying thick ropes of cum across both of them.

I'd taken pictures too and was going to use them before common sense stepped in and said it'd be a bad idea. Instead I had slipped in to a 24-hour gym and staged a lot of pictures and just decided to stir shit up.

None of the Trio approached me for the rest of the day, but death-glares from Emma and Sophia followed me, as well as curiously lusty ones from Madison. I managed to 'scoot past her' and rub myself against her ass going in to class, it'd be interesting to see if anything came of it.

I swung by my house and swapped out my phone before heading off towards the Trainyard. I was gonna need to set up a little hidey-hole, 'cause it'd be safer—I almost face-planted as my cape phone finished booting up and messages started coming in.

GG: Thanks for the shirt, Cowboy ;)

GG: selfie dot jpg

That… was her wearing _only _my shirt. My white shirt that was wet and very see-through.

Pan: I think these are yours

Pan: selfie dot jpg

..and there were my shorts, with Amy crossing one arm over her prodigious prow and the other hiding her red face behind the phone.

Okay, porn world… While I would normally say this would all end in tears, it _might_ not this time. Assuming I hadn't fucked myself over with Taylor too.

I responded to Panacea first, telling her that those shorts had never been worn better, and asked her if everything was okay between her and her sister.

Pan: …we've talked.

Pan: things'll be weird for a while

Pan: but just weird, not bad weird.

Pan: I mean, she did break the doorknob busting in.

Pan: I've been giving her shit all day

While that conversation was going, I responded to Vicky.

Even better than the blue pic the other day :VC

And I didn't think that was possible :VC

GG: I want a pic of what you wore home

I saw the flash: VC

You got one :VC

GG: Full frontal, boytoy.

1_finger_selfie dot jpg :VC

GG: Oh hell yeah.

So I was gonna ask :VC

If you wanted to go :VC

Bust some heads today? :VC

GG: I'm out 'patrolling' with Ames.

GG: It's just a visibility thing

GG: We're signing stuff, yanno

GG: Come with?

And so I found myself walking with the ladies and glad-handing people. They were the main draw, of course, I was just a weird cowboy-lookin' dude that young boys preferred getting autographs from.

After we finished a bit of Boardwalkin', Vicky and I played a game of 'who does Panacea want to ride' while standing on either side of her. Vicky had her hands out for a hug and told her to come to her 'big sister', while I tilted my hat and asked if she'd like to saddle up.

The white-robed healer pulled her hood down in mortal embarrassment and walked over to me. I picked her up bridal style and walked over to Glory Girl and whispered in her ear. A moment later I was grabbed under the armpits and we all lifted off into the air as Amy started complaining angrily about 'cheaters'.

We really only made it out of sight before landing and letting Pan-pan down. She huffed and stomped and grumbled and poked Vicky in the chest and smacked mine before shaking her hand out and yanking my shirt up for the second time today. "Holy shit, what the fuck?"

I blinked at her and tensed my abs. "Wait, these aren't your doing?"

Vicky came over and both Dallons were rubbing my chest. Amy stopped rubbing long enough to do whatever it was she did. "I mean, yes, but the little bit of increased strength I gave you was like boosted somehow. You're pretty much a low Brute just on your own." She pulled her hands off me, but Vicky had moved up to play with my nipples, and when she looked up she pinked and whipped around. "Vicky!"

Her sister laughed, "Fine, fine." A ding from both phones had them checking them and sighing. "Team meeting time." She swirled around and tugged gently at my mask. "A kiss for the road?"

Pulling it down I laid my best kiss on her, sweeping her off her feet and holding her parallel to the ground before setting her back down with a smile.

Amy was behind Vicky, and she looked honestly confused as to which of our positions she'd rather be in. I walked over and kissed her hand and she blushingly kissed my cheek. "Bye, cowboy."

I waved at them as they left, pulling out my phone and checking PHO to see if there were any fights going on I could interpose myself in.

You are currently logged in, XxVoid_CowboyxX

You have** 1** unread message.

Specific_Protagonist: I'd like to arrange a meeting… Greg.


	10. Let the dicks fall where they may

Ooh shit.

I typed out a quick text to both Dallons:

So, any suggestions on what to do :VC

If someone might know my real name :VC

The little white dot that was Vicky did a loop and shot back towards me, depositing a frowning Vicky and a wide-eyed Amy at my feet a moment later.

"Fuck, did you get _faster?"_ Amy shrieked, staring at Glory Girl.

Vicky's face is serious. "Who might know?"

"Specific_Protagonist."

Both Dallons blink as I hold a thumb over my name and show them the private message.

"And they used your real name?"

I nod, and Vicky looks up and the sky, thinking, while Amy scrolls through something on her phone. To buy myself some time I respond back.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: That's a hell of a claim there, you may be mistaken, S_P.

Amy blinks and is scrolling through a webpage of some kind. "Do _you_ know who _they_ are?"

Specific_Protagonist: I'm not stupid, Greg, you use the same vocabulary on here and in class.

Specific_Protagonist: And you've been acting different too.

Sighing, I screenshot it, scrub the name and sent it to them. "With that, yes. There's a limited number of people that could be."

"Acting different?" came from two throats.

I slipped my hand under the mask to rub my eyes. "Well obviously I was a gigantic fucking dork. Now I'm… slightly less of one. And I wasn't acting all non-confrontational and shit today." I glossed over the genjutsu parts as I explained that I had tried to elicit a reaction from people by goading a bit of a fight.

"So I was hoping to get some like, I dunno, advice from a shoulder angel and devil on how to deal with things."

"Okay, first, I want a copy of the sexy pose pic you mentioned. Secondly, you think S_P's a girl?" At my nod, Vicky continued, "She probably wants a ride."

Flying over to my shoulder, she gestured for me to lift Amy up as well, which I did. Balancing them with my arms out so they had sufficient seating, Vicky kicked her legs. "Okay, as your shoulder devil, this shit isn't cool, but she's probably just being an idiot. Go, remove her from wherever she is so you're in control, and if all she wanted was the D, then frost her like a fucking cupcake, write her name on her forehead, and take pictures for blackmail."

I gaped up at her and she shrugged. "Her last fic about me had me getting DP'd by the Endbringers while Ziz pissed in my mouth. Fuck her with the horse she rode in on."

Turning to Amy, I nudged her before she looked up. "I can supercharge your balls so you cum like two cups per shot so you can really plaster her." She didn't even wait for my response. "_My_ last appearance in a story had a train run on my ass by the entire Protectorate and Wards, with Clockblocker puns."

"Ooookay shoulder Satans, time to get down." I numbly took the cape version of my sexy pose (with my mask on) and sent it to Vicky. "I… don't know that I'll go that far, but your… wise words have reminded me that I don't have to put up with this bullshit, and I have options." I looked over at Amy, "And no, I think if I charge my balls like I do my muscles it'll achieve the same thing. But if you can make me sterile I'd appreciate it."

"Is _that_ why I almost drowned last night?" Vicky asked.

Ignoring Amy's sputtering, I shrugged. "The second time, yeah."

Shooting me a thumbs-up, she looked down at her phone, back up, and upgrade the thumbs-up to a smile. "Nice. And this is going to be my laptop background."

A very red-faced Amy fixed me up, was grabbed, and they flew away. When I went to switch back to PHO I realized I had sent the pic to both Vicky and Amy. Huh.

XxVoid_CowboyxX: I will meet with you, but only to clear up this misconception. Where?

…so half-an-hour later I was stalking Madison at a park near her house. She might not have been _stupid_, but she was _naive_ as fuck, because my creeping around showed no one else around to check up on her, and no video cameras.

I had been busy in the intervening time, having finished setting up a little hideaway and grabbing some supplies. If need be I could seal it all away and find a new joint easily enough.

Putting a jutsu-shiki about forty feet up a tree, I stalked down looking nothing like Void Cowboy as he stepped into her line of vision. Madison perked up and turned as he took a step closer, but when no one else suddenly appeared to attack or what-have-you I flickered to her from behind and hiraishined us to my lair.

The transport actually took a lot more out of me than I expected, probably a quarter of my general chakra.

Even with a hand over her mouth and the other across her body trapping both arms, Madison still attempted to put up a fight, but she didn't even make me twitch. Some cordage slithered in from out of the pool of light we were in and snagged both wrists in a two-column tie that I proceeded to hang her by from a convenient hook that was _just_ the right height so that her feet barely touched the floor.

Leaning in behind her I pitched my voice a bit lower. "Screaming won't help. Stay quiet and we can talk." I moved my hand away from her mouth just a few inches and she bit her lip but stayed quiet.

Walking around her I made sure my boots _clacked_ and my spurs jingled until I stopped facing her. "What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Clements? What exactly were you expecting your blackmail to do?"

"Greg…"

"Miss Clements."

"Cowboy, then…" she says, swallowing. Her leg slowly comes up as her sandals fall off and reaches for me, and I step a bit closer, reinforcing everything just in case. Her toes find my buldge and caress it. "I don't know how how you did it, but I've been thinking of your cock _all day._ I want you to _fuck me_, Greg. _God, I hope you're really Greg._"

I move back a half step and continue my walk around her. "Really? You wanted to fuck and you thought that attempting blackmail on a cape was the way to do it?" I dropped the mask while I was behind her and leaned close to her ear as she tried futilely to look around. "People have gotten _killed_ over that, Madison."

Walking back in front of her a bit of tension left her shoulders as she saw my face. "Oh thank fuck, Greg." Her foot came out again.

"Oh no, there is nothing sexual happening until you answer the question, Mads." I pushed on her with intent again and watched as her nipples became visible through her strapless top.

"Fuck, Greg, if you were like this earlier in school I would've just dropped to my knees right in front of everyone."

"Madison…."

Her arms flexed as she obviously tried to shrug or something. "I thought, maybe you'd be laid back like you used to be online and you'd show up and I'd drag you off into the bushes and blow you, then I'd sneak you in my room and lay you down and take your virginity and turn you into my private fuck." She frowned, "But you seem more experienced than that."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "And it probably would have worked out alright if you did it a completely different way. Like just sending a 'are you down?' message. Or sending a picture of your tits. Now you sent a possibly-threatening message while I was with other capes, and they offered advice because I asked." I stepped in closer and grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at me as I towered over her. "Vicky and Amy remember the smut you've written of them. Vicky wants you to get fucked and blackmail pictures taken. Amy offered to make sure I came enough to drown you."

She shivered. "Um… sorry?"

"If you have enough, the safe word is 'Sophia'. Everything stops, you get dumped back in the park."

"Okay Daddy."

"Oh no, I'm not indulging your DD/lg bullshit."

Madison still wore strapless tops so I just unfastened her skirt and pulled her top down, leaving her in a strapless bra and panties. Damp panties. I made quick work of the remaining scraps of clothes and tossed them off into a corner before casually lifting the short girl off the hook that held her and carried her over to a few cushions I had strewn on the floor. Holding her at arm's length I brushed a finger over the fat lips of her pussy and smiled at the wetness, rubbing it under her nose.

"Oh Mads, I'm going to fucking wreck you," I sighed, unzipping my pants and lowering her to the ground. Laying my cock across her face lengthwise I pulled out my phone and took a picture before draping it over her eyes instead, using my meat as an impromptu blackbar censor. When I pulled back that time she barely had a moment to open her mouth before I pushed my way into it.

I didn't want to choke her completely—puke wasn't one of my kinks—so I started off slowly as I pushed deeper. There was a bit of a hitch at the back of her tiny mouth but she managed to take me with only a bit of trouble, swallowing constantly to keep from gagging. I wrote 'Specific_Protag' on her forehead in marker as she tried to figure out what I was doing. Pulling out, I dropped her hands so they wouldn't fall asleep and then hooked my fingers into her hair, running my thumbs over her barrettes before facefucking her.

With chakra cycling through my balls constantly I felt no need to pace myself or bother with Madison's comfort. It was only a couple of minutes into it that I gave her about two second's warning and mashed her face into my belly, really shifting my hips to feel the contours of her throat as I blew down it. Through teary blue eyes she looked up at me as I came and kept cumming, finally getting worried and pawing at my leg after close to a minute.

Pulling out I wiped the last little dribble on her lips and took a couple more pictures. "Round two!" I announced cheerfully, hoisting her up and prodding at her puffy cunt with my cock.

She was wet enough to drip on me, so I fed her the first inch or two and paused. Mads seemed a bit oxygen-deprived so I took the time to run chakra through my cockhead and give it a bit of a buzz.

_Probably_ didn't help her concentrate.

Anyhow, when her eyes finally managed to focus on me, then down at my cock, and back on me, I gave the girl with the runny mascara a smile. "Always wanted to fuck a knocked-up chick, so I'm gonna see if I can inflate your belly with volume rather than pregnancy."

"O-oh god," she whispered, then took her still-bound hands and wrapped them on either side of my shaft and tugged herself towards me.

That sounded like agreement to me, so I gave her about half of my length and we both watched as her tiny hips and petite pussy stretched around my girth. I buried myself almost completely on the second stroke, knocking up against her cervix and stopping from completely hilting her at the last second. Madison didn't seem to be in pain, but she certainly thought about what the feeling was for a moment as I released her hands, both of them pressing to her abdomen like she expected to feel a bulge.

I helped her by flexing my cock a bit (and _maybe_ a bit of henge) and she got the lump she was expecting. Her feeling it and a rough flick of her clit had her cum and I put my hands back around her waist and started fucking her. She tried to assist or at least moved her legs like she was gonna but I just laughed. "Mads, you're just fuck furniture, stop trying to help and just take my cock."

A minute or two of almost full-length strokes gave way to _actual_ full-length strokes as she relaxed and I moved us over to the futon I had acquired, hooked her legs up and gave her the full mating press hard enough I drove the breath out of her lungs. Her arms scrabbled against my back as I hilted myself on each thrust. She did manage, after a moment or two, to mumble something.

"Cm 'n me…."

Reaching between us, I pinched a nipple, drove downwards, and chakra-stuck my thumb to her clit as I vibrated it. Mads shrieked and tightened even more without budging me in the slightest and I unloaded for the second time right as I knocked against her womb.

Pulling out I rolled her on her belly, slapped her ass and walked over to grab some water. "Acceptable."

I sucked down one bottle immediately, and took a second as well as one for her back over to where she was moving weakly. I squatted down next to her and cocked my head. "So, you talk a lot of shit online about being a professional-level cock commander. Look at you, you jizz-splattered mess. You sucked my cock and I fucked you all of once and you're tapping out?"

The little masochist twitched and ground her oozing cunt into my new mattress. Knew I shoulda scotchguarded it twice. "Shit Greg…" she gulped down the water and rolled onto her side to let out a deep belch for such a small girl. "Fuck, I got a _lot_ of shit wrong in my stories."

I snapped a pic and Madison actually rolled over onto her back, spread her thighs to show her red, creampied pussy and gave me an honest-to-god double-V-sign aheago. Flipping the phone to video (and yes, I was holding it landscape) I 'blindfolded' her with my cock again and told her to apologize to both Glory Girl and Panacea.

She did, and continued, "I'm sorry for writing such extreme things about you, girls, but you're both hot as fuck and I fucked my pussy while reading the stuff I wrote. I'll eat both your pussies! I'll eat Cowboy's creampie out—"

I cut her off before she could go any more overboard and doused her with some warm water to clean her off a bit. More rope slithered out and created a rope harness around her breasts and torso. "As much as having a live-in sex pet would be nice, I assume you need to get home or there'll be police and shit involved."

"Yeah…."

"So to get almost everything I wanted done—no anal, no time unfortunately—let's spice this up." I stepped to the side as a video camera was revealed behind me, as well as Void Cowboy stepping out of the shadows.

For the first time since I had showed my face, Madison looked worried. "Wait, who is—"

The earth clone and I dispelled the henged clothes and left both of us naked and erect with only masks and hats. "Oh, I'm both of us," I said as I walked over and started running our cocks all over the girl's astonished face. "Open wide."

Unfortunately Mads' little mouth could barely fit both of my fat cockheads in it before I popped out, but a couple of posed pictures for my (and her) personal collections and I handed her a mask. "I'm taking video, so I'm 'Cowboy', you're 'SP' if you need to use a name."

I also took the time to write something along her sides and back that had her staring at me with a nervous and excited grin. Almost as soon as I hit record she was back on her knees and sucking cock like a champ, switching between both and jacking whichever one wasn't in her mouth.

A couple of minutes of nice, tame double-bj action and I reached behind the girl's head with both hands and plunged her down on my cock, going back to the rough blowbang from earlier. I let her have maybe half a minute of it before pushing her off and over in my clone's direction, where she had time for a single gasped breath before the clone likewise pounded her face.

We switched her back and forth a number of times, moving closer together and swapping cocks from stroke to stroke. Madison had some kind of cockphipany because it was suddenly no longer a struggle for her to throat us as she gleefully sucked my cocks with comically loud _glck_s. A second round of trying to stuck two dicks at once succeeded for a stroke or two before turning into us burying the girl under all of the cock draped over her face.

I _really_ wanted to plaster her with cum before moving on, so it was back to some balls-deep facefucking until, my balls churning with an entire chunin's-worth of chakra 'we' came all over the girl's upturned face.

The clone simulated cumming with a henge while I felt like I had turned on a firehose as my first blast hit her hard enough to rock her backwards an inch or two. My remaining shots actually _did _plaster her face—covering the mask she was wearing entirely in thick white cream.

I actually controlled my clone to take pictures while I hurriedly chugged multiple bottles of water. By the time Madison had scraped enough jizz off her face to be able to see the towel I offered her I was back over to help her to her feet and, tossing the towel aside once she had used it, using a hand on her rope harness lifted her up and onto my cock.

She was wet and relaxed from the earlier festivities and settled down against my pelvis with a delicious little wiggle. Leaning close to her ear, I whispered, "Next time it'll be the other two holes," as I pushed her parallel to the floor and my clone sheathed his cock in her throat.

Letting go, her feet dangled an inch or two above the ground as she was held up by my cocks. The knowledge seemed to be enough to make her cum, a soft orgasm pulsing through her.

And then I thrust. And thrust again. Her dangling limbs jerked and shuddered until I pulled out after the third thrust and flipped her around, pushing into her throat with the same ease as her cunt. It seemed to hit her then that she was a completely helpless fuckdoll, and if I had wanted to do this from the beginning she couldn't have done a damned thing to stop me.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came, dripping on the floor like rain.

I took a couple of additional pictures and laughed, patting her stuffed cheeks as my clone and I fucked her, sometimes back-and-forth, sometimes thrusting like we were trying to meet in her stomach. Whenever the mood struck me I swapped her around, treating her mouth and cunt as interchangeable holes. She came enough I started making marks on her ass.

When I was ready to finish for the last time I slowed down enough that Mads came back from sub-space enough that I could at least see her eyes. One final flip as I pulled out of her throat and I sheathed myself right against her cervix again and did my best to exceed all of my previous cumshots.

In the end when I laid her down on the mattress on her side, Madison did have a little curve to her belly and I would swear I heard her slosh when she shifted. I wrote 'Specific_Pregtagonist' arching over the little baby bump and watched the girl shiver as she ran her hands over it.

After turning the cameras off I changed chakra for water and washed Madison off again, then pulled her into my arms. I just… couldn't not do at least a little bit of aftercare. We talked a bit as I dried her off and she redressed and she was very, very willing to tell me that she wouldn't make a dumbass mistake like she did again, and that my secret as being Void Cowboy would never cross her lips.

…I had a suspicion her loyalty was largely to my cock and not me, but I'd take what I could get.

Flashing her back to the park, I watched her walk away and used my clone to invisibly escort her safely home, after which I _hirashined_ home and collapsed into a chair. I had a number of messages from both Dallon girls which I responded to with Mads' apology video.

GG:…

Pan:…

Quick q Panpan: :VC

Is it possible to pull a jizz muscle :VC

from cumming too hard? :VC

my balls hurt when I breathe: VC

SP_Facial_2 dot jpg :VC

night. :VC


	11. Pinned down by the Dallon Gang

I remember the good old days of…. like five days ago? when I woke up feeling nicely sore after learning I was a punch-wizard and running around exploring my abilities.

This time I woke up with the cock's… rising. My morning wood was joined by a deep, deep fucking ache in my entire pelvis, and circulating chakra didn't help in the slightest—in fact I'm pretty sure it made it worse. I got ponderously to my feet and waddled to the shower with my legs apart and my body curled like a cashew. Hot water didn't make my feel any worse, but cold water felt nice. I ended up sitting gingerly back in my room with my balls draped over an ice pack and a second all along my taint. Looking at my phone it appeared I missed a few comments when I passed out last night….

Pan: How in the fuck

Pan: drink water you idiot

Pan: HYDRATE

GG: when I said frost her like a cupcake

GG: I didn't know it'd be literally

Pan: HYDRATE YOU IDIOT

GG: like creme de la penis, ooh la la

Vicky's comment made me laugh, which was unfortunate because it _hurt like fuck, holy shit!_ That stopped the laughter pretty damn quick.

…i thought I was kidding about the jizz muscle :VC

but I feel like you and lung :VC

used my balls as a speed bag :VC

I was mentally planning on getting to school and piloting an earth clone from up on the roof when Vicky responded.

GG: fuck dude, Amy talked about dehydration

GG: its not as funny when I'm worried you'll die

GG: find a place to meet, I'll grab Ames to check you out.

My blinds were closed, but I felt light shine down on me and the Hallelujah Chorus started playing. I grabbed my backpack and _hirashined_ back to my hideout. The scent of stale sex lingered in the air a bit, but it wasn't _too_ bad. I made sure to sit on the dry side of the futon, though. Only thing worse than a wet spot was a cold wet spot.

You and Amy are goddesses given flesh :VC

Thank you :VC

You are sharing your location

Maybe ten minutes later I heard Vicky call out from the other side of the sheets I had tacked up. I called back and very shortly thereafter had Amy giving me a death stare as she held my hand.

"What in the hell did you _do_ to yourself? Your entire pelvis is fucked up, and your pelvic floor muscles are like, fried. You must have some kind of healing factor as well, because it looks like the bruising and electrical-like burns are a couple of days old, and I _know_ you didn't have them yesterday when I checked you."

"Too much juice—both like, energy, and like in the cum sense."

"Let me cut the pain receptors…"

I suddenly felt _loads_ better. "Oh sweet Jesus. _Fuck_ that's better. Marry me." I had _no_ idea how much pain I had been blocking out mentally.

Amy's death stare was softened by her bright red face. She shifted to look away from me as she worked and sighed after a minute or two. "Okay, you're fixed, but like, _how_ did you almost cook yourself from the waist down?"

I pushed a tiny bit of chakra through my pelvis to make sure things didn't hurt and considered it. "I can show you, but I'm not going full-blast like I did last night. Whatever paths my energy—fuck it, chakra—follow feel… tender, I guess."

"Chakra? Dork." Amy said, smirking.

"Don't you give me that sass, Miss NTR."

"Children…" Vicky drawled, sitting down in midair and watching our comedy skit.

I started reaching my hand into my pants to adjust myself and stopped at the looks. "Seriously, since Amy fixed me up I'm already at half-chub with you ladies here, and cycling chakra like that is gonna give me a iron-hard bone. I'm not ripping these pants and I don't feel like my dick getting crushed, so I need to adjust myself."

Apparently in Vicky-speak, that meant 'pants the motherfucker', because about two seconds later both my jeans and underwear were around my knees.

Amy sighed, placed her hand down on my abs and turned to fix her gaze on my face. (Vicky had also fixed her gaze, but lower.) "Okay, so what were you doing?"

I got ready to channel chakra, but even without that I was at full mast and feeling fine. "So, like a normal erection is hardish, but yielding, right?"

Vicky, with a hand already wrapped around and squeezing my dick agreed. Amy looked confused. "I guess?"

Vicky assisted by taking Amy's other hand and putting it on my cock as well. The brunette went back to bright-red but refused to actually look anywhere but my eyes as she 'tested my rigidity'. "Okay, yes."

"So, when I channel chakra, things get…. _more_ I guess. Muscles get stronger and more dense, all that jazz. Penises get…" the chakra infusion might've made my cock just the tiniest bit larger, but the main change was being iron-hard with only the barest layer of soft skin on the outside.

Both girls ran their hands around my shaft and squeezed. "Goddamn cowboy, you could drive nails with this shit."

"I can also, uh, change the way I channel things and do _this_." I added a bit of vibration and Amy twitched as Vicky smiled.

"I know this trick! So you can do more than just fingers?"

"Yeah, I can do it with any part of me, really."

Amy had gone back to concentrating. "I can't mess with your… chakra, but I can see how it interacts with your body and this is all okay. If you like, used a _lot_ more power there'd be problems with muscles ripping free and cooking from overuse and all that, but this is fine."

"Okay, so running under the same impression, that the chakra was reinforcing and improving things, I started cycling it like _this._" There's still a slight twinge, but I trickled only a small amount of power throughout my pelvis. "I tried doing not just my bal—_testicles_—but also my prostate, although I can't feel that to target it directly or anything."

"So far what you're doing isn't too bad, it's just building up semen from all of the parts that makes it. So if you do this right before you, uh, ejaculate, you'll put out a lot more."

I blinked. "I started cycling chakra down there, kept it going _while_ I was… being pleasured… and continued during and after my orgasm. Multiple times. Like at least four. And with like twenty times more chakra minimum."

Amy took her hand off my cock and almost put her face in her hands but balled her fists and looked up at the ceiling instead. "No fucking wonder you idiot! You pretty much forced yourself to build up cum and overstress everything, then overworked it all too. You'd be better off jamming an extension cord up your ass next time!"

"Great, problem solved, no reason to waste a good cock!" Vicky called as she suddenly sheathed herself on me partway, jerking her hips as the vibration kicked in. "Ooh, fuck!"

I threw out a hand to keep Amy from tumbling head-first onto the floor and pulled her against me. The little healer squeaked and stared at her bottomless sister as she sat on my cock.

Vicky took me completely on her second stroke and leaned back to stir her hips around in a circle. Reaching out I ran my free hand up her thigh as she moved up and back down, my cock making full contact with the top of her channel. "Oh shit, that's the good stuff," she moaned.

Amy was stiff in my arms as she stared at us fucking. Turning my head I kissed the side of her face, then her lips as she turned to me. "Join us?" I whispered.

"_Yes_," she agreed immediately, but seemed frozen with doubt, "but how?"

I lifted her up and pointed her legs in Vicky's general direction. "De-pants her, Vics." I could tell exactly when that happened by the look on Amy's face—and the sound as he sister spanked her ass. Flipping her back around I nudged her thighs wider and sat her over my face, pulling myself up and diving straight with a vibrating tongue.

It turns out that Amy's volume issue the other day wasn't a one-time thing because of the circumstances. Apparently her only settings were soft and squeaky—her first orgasm—or top-of-her-lungs loud.

An eight-inch vibrating tongue may have had something to do with that.

I lifted the shortstack up about a foot and looked at her sister. "People're gonna come looking if she screams like this again. Keep her quiet—like kiss her or something." Fingers crossed that that worked, I lowered Amy back down and tried to get the same ear-shattering response out of her.

This time as soon as she was about to bellow her yells were curiously muffled and her leg-shaking orgasm turned into a full-body spasm. I cheated horribly, hitting the girl with a genjutsu that simulated having her ass eaten and g-spot stimulated as well as I moved down to her clit and concentrated on it. I don't know if that caused her orgasm to lengthen or we launched her into a series of continuous ones, but after two or three minutes of concentrated pleasure she fell over to the side with a whine. I maneuvered her so she could watch and reached out to pull Vicky down to me.

Vicky's blonde hair fell down around us and she flipped it out of the way so Amy could see. "Gonna cum, Cowboy? Fill me full."

Reaching up I pulled her into a kiss, sharing her sister's taste. She pulled back and licked her lips and gave a wicked grin that I returned. "Fuck yes I will," I moaned, sliding a hand down to rub her clit, "cum with me!"

I could feel Amy reach out and touch where Vicky and I were joined as we both came. I had cycled chakra only in the last few moments before I came but I could still feel the first shot leave me like a bolt. Vicky licked some of Amy's cream from the side of my lips before dueling her tongue with mine as we pulled each other tighter and shuddered.

Amy let me know when I was reaching my limits with a slap to my side; I stopped the chakra and pushed as deep as I could once more before coaxing Vicky to lay on me and relax. Pulling Amy closer as well I turned and kissed her, then smiled as Vicky mushed her lips into ours, turning it into a three-way kiss.

We laid together for a wonderful couple of minutes before the reality of possibly missing school (and questions from New Wave, more seriously) intervened. Amy put her clothes back on and checked me over to make sure that I didn't re-injure myself. That she happened to run her fingers over my cock and slip her fingers into her mouth and taste Vicky and my combined flavor was probably incidental. The half-dozen times she did it. Really.

Vicky slipped back into the skirt, panties, _and_ shorts that Amy and I had somehow missed her stripping out of earlier and wiggled her hips. "Holy shit, I'm gonna feel a buzz from this all day." She put a hand low on her belly, "Hope none of it starts dripping out too bad, you'll help me if it does, right Ames?"

I'm pretty sure even the blindest person in the world could read exactly where Amy's train of thought went to from the looks that flashed across her face. Tomato-red, she licked her fingertips once more and hurried over to her sister.

I stood and kissed them both again before they shot off into the sky. Cleaning myself with some wet-wipes I contemplated skipping school and just basking in the afterglow of the previous twelve hours or so, but decided I couldn't do that to Taylor, and Emma and Sophia would make note of it. The flow of recent events did make me consider saving an extra few points to unlock the Uzumaki bloodline if only for the stamina, 'cause if I added anyone else to my stud duties other than Madison and the Dallon Dolls I might just keel over dead.

Pan: You have *the best* ideas

Pan: I'd still like to try the one from wed, tho

Pan: kissyface emoji

Still, I doubted anyone else would be able to do better… I'd still need another handful of points, Uzumaki was actually twenty-five. I started singing as I pulled my pants back on and got ready to head to the shiki I had placed on a hidden spot on the roof at school.

"No one could match the ranger with the Big Iron 'tween his hips.

The big iron 'tween his hips…."


	12. The Texas Two-Step

So I still had to warp to school in order to make it on time and found all of the usual suspects in the hallway.

The _placement_ of people was interesting, though. Emma was the centerpiece, but Sophia wasn't in shoulder-touching distance, she was more like three arms-lengths away and not looking directly at the redhead. Madison was to Emma's left, but also not directly next to her and instead talking to a number of the second-level hangers-on.

This would be the perfect time to drop a _bon mot_ and watch Emma's popularity plummet, unfortunately when I became the stunt dick for the Dallons they pumped about thirty IQ points out of me, so I just breezed by and hit up my locker. I could feel the eyes on me though; two pairs shooting the evil eye, one trying to see if they could gain spontaneous X-Ray powers to look at my dick.

I was tempted to mess with Mads, have a cock sprout from her seat and let her enjoy a genjutsu-based ride during class, but her slow gait and how she very gingerly sat down told me she was a bit chapped and I didn't know how the whole 'genjutsu has physical effects' thing would make it feel in that case. I did look over and give a 'you ok?' eyebrow raise and got a pretty blinding smile back, so apparently it was worth it.

Gladly's class was group work as per his wont, and again with groups of three. Taylor, and I finished the work, Sparky snored, and I almost jumped out of my fucking skin when I was just _tapped on the shoulder_ all politely and shit. What was the world coming to?

"Greg, do you mind looking this over for spelling and stuff?" Julia asked.

I did, ignoring the new feeling of someone staring a hole into my head by close proximity. Jesus, Taylor, when'd you get eyebeams?

Something resembling the normal tableau was reestablished when we left for lunch. Emma and Sophia were closer together at least. I could feel Taylor sneaking by and caught Madison moving out of the taller girl's way as the three of us looked at each other. Two pairs of eyes drifted down to stare at the blatant outline of my cock laying limp but proud along my left leg. Sophia banged her wounded arm against a locker to break her fascination with it, but her eyes went down and looked again anyway.

It twitched.

They twitched.

It twitched.

They twitched.

It _throbbed._

They blinked and walked off.

So a minute or two later after grabbing my lunch I walked through the roof access door and saw Taylor sitting and chewing a sandwich. She turned to look at me and I stopped, closed the door, and burst through it again a moment later. "Did you fuck Emma?"

I was pretty worried for a second that I'd need to perform the Heimlich on her before Taylor coughed up a wad of peanut butter and jelly, did a white-and-red strobe of colors and threw a can of soda at my head. "Greg!"

I caught the soda and walked over to sit next to her. "Taylor!"

We ate lunch mostly in silence. I never knew someone could chew so angrily before. Taylor finally looked over at me. "I… got… a… workphone. Can I get… your…"

"Okay, I give, please stop the Shatnerism."

The evil little smile on her face made me happy, oddly enough. I scribbled my Cowboy number on a piece of paper for her and we tapped 'regular' phones to exchange numbers. I guess she got a two-for-one deal at the phone store.

"I can't believe you asked me if I had sex with Emma," she muttered.

"I can totally imagine you grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her up to eat you out while you throw your legs over her shoulders and trap her between your thighs…."

The brunette had her hands over her ears and was bright red. "Greg, how are you so… perverted?"

I blinked at her repeatedly. "I'm a _teenage boy_. I am a fucking sack of hormones and semen that probably shouldn't be allowed in public for a decade or so." When she snorted, I looked over at her. "Don't you laugh, you're probably worse. I bet your fetish is loving consensual sex in the dark under the covers In the bonds of marriage for the sole reason of procreation _with handholding_."

The blank state I got is pretty much what I always figured would happen if you told a normal person that.

"Handholding. Hand. Holding. You think that's perverse?"

I looked down out of the corner of my eye to the hand she had leaning on the vent we were sitting on and I edged my own hand over. Right before I made contact I met her eyes and kept my gaze steady as I covered her hand with my own.

Her eyes flicked down as I moved my hand across hers and turned it over so I could lace our fingers together palm-to-palm. Looking back up at me I could see the color bloom across the bridge of her nose, appearing from under the frame of her glasses as I squeezed gently.

Never breaking eye contact I pulled her hand up a bit and leaned forward. Taylor's mouth opened a bit like she was about to speak when I kissed the back of her hand softly and she squeaked instead.

Turning and standing, I unlaced our fingers and pivoted to enfold our fingers again with me facing her. I held my other hand out and despite being brick-red and confused she held it out to me. I turned it over and kissed her palm, then her wrist, nipping gently.

Taylor was breathing so furiously I was afraid she might hyperventilate as I pulled her upright and into a one-armed embrace. With our other hands still entwined I shifted her so we were slow dancing.

Over the course of a few minutes she calmed down a bit. Her palm did get a little sweaty, but she also stopped freaking out quite so much and even leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Greg," she sighed into my ear, "did you fuck Madison last night?"

"A friend of mine from work did."

"Mm-hrm, and _why_ did your work friend fuck her bowlegged?"

"Because she made some accusations about real names and shit, and a bit of carrot and stick was offered. Carrot was getting laid. Stick is that she now knows that he can pluck her from pretty much anywhere and make her disappear."

The girl in my arms shivered just a touch but moved her head closer to mine, and I'd swear I felt the faintest touch of lips on my neck. "And she expected…."

Now _I_ shivered at the puffs of breath on my skin. "She expected to wrap a naive idiot around her finger and have… special cock on tap."

"She got what she wanted." Taylor muttered.

"She got turned into a total mess, lost any possible leverage, and will probably come back begging on her knees for more." I argued, twirling us around in a little circle. "Also, she revealed herself as a writer and reader of the weirdest erotic fiction the PHO boards have ever known, and the holder of a huge cape fetish."

There was silence for a minute or so. "I have no idea what to do with that information."

"Search out Specific_Protagonist on PHO. Have a trash can nearby if you get queasy easily."

Another stretch of silence. "So is your work friend seeing anyone?"

_I'm fucking Glory Girl and _probably_ Panacea._ "He's in a friend with benefits arrangement."

"And you?"

_Jesus fucking Christ Taylor where the fuck is this coming from?_ "I'm single, but probably a bad choice for a relationship, what with the side-job and all."

The bell rang and I stepped away, pulled her back by our hands and finally let go so I could spin her around. As I was about to step away Taylor put a hand on my chest and pushed me until my back hit the door.

Then she kissed me.

It was a little clumsy but as I pulled her against me and deepened the kiss all of that melted away. When we separated for breath she looked at me with determination that didn't really belong here. I felt like she was about to tell me she was going to stab Scion or something.

"We're going on a date."

"Of course, Taylor."

…and then she offered nothing more and I realized that she had no idea how to continue. I smiled, kissed her lightly, and pushed her back so we could gather our stuff.

"We'll go out tomorrow afternoon; maybe to one of those museum/art gallery things around the Forsberg and then hit a bookstore before getting dinner?"

"Yes! Great! Sure, text me!" Taylor agreed, having apparently exhausted whatever well of determination she had used before almost running back down the stairs.

That went well.

As school let out I sent out a ping to see where Sophia was. Instead of the two returns I expected, there were _four_. Taylor's mental/mint was on a bus already and Sophia's citrus/physical was still in the halls behind me somewhere.

Off in the direction of the teacher's parking lot there was a citrus-with-a-hint-of-mint mix, and another non-Sophia citrus was in the direction I'd normally head home in.

I think someone went crying that there's a Master around fucking with people's heads or something. Too bad that my hypnocock was all henge today.

There wasn't much I could do about it, so I just headed home. Citrus followed me home, and it became super obvious it was Velocity the first time he sped from one hidden area to another. Once I was in my room he hung around for a bit before running a circuit and over to another lookout position.

He couldn't see the backyard so I stepped out quietly and formed an earth clone who went back inside with directions to play video games, drink Mountain Dew and jerk off, just like a real teenager while I popped over to my fuckpad.

Firing up the Void-phone, there were a handful of texts from Vicky around lunch telling me that 'every time I shift around I think of you', which was… weird but hot. The after-school ones told me that she and 'Aunt Sarah' were going to some kind of independent-cape conference until sometime Sunday night, and that I apparently needed to be ready and waiting when she got back. Amy though…

Pan: There's an issue with your semen

Pan: Call me.


	13. Nurse Dallon Takes a Sample

Fuck, is it possible to have a heart attack when you've just been healed by the world's best healer like seven hours before? I swear I watched my soul speed out of my goddamned body as I stabbed the call button.

"Ah, Cowboy. I—"

"Amy, I need details before this heart attack becomes real."

There was silence for a second before a sheepish cough sounded. "Uh, yeah. There isn't a _problem_, but I think I detected a _thing,_ and I want to do some testing."

I still felt darkness creeping in the edges of my vision. _I got Vicky turbo-pregnant. Madison is carrying octuplets._ "And the _thing _is?"

"I'm at the hospital and will be done in like an hour. Meet me where you dropped me off on the roof."

"Amy you are fucking killing me, please—"

"It's _fine_, Cowboy. See you in a bit." _Click._

No, that's _not fine at all,_ woman!

In an attempt to distract myself, I once again checked the local PHO board to see if anyone had some hot news about a fight or something.

**[Live][Pics] Merchant/E88 fight old Ferry Station (1)(2)..(4)**

It was posted five minutes ago, perfect.

I hadn't had time to plant an extensive network of jutsu-shiki all over the city, but I did have one downtown, solely because there were a couple of nice restaurants nearby. It didn't get me to the ferry station itself, but it did shave a couple of minutes off my time and as I leapt off the roof of one of the taller buildings I could see smoke in that direction. Less than a minute later I had a better view of the players.

Skidmark and a bunch of minions were fighting Crusader, Mush was getting his gelatinous ass kicked by Cricket, and just when I thought Squealer wasn't around something invisible crushed a small shed and disgorged another couple of druggies towards the trash-golem and orthodontics' fight.

The white power/black panther fight seemed effectively stalemated, so I decided to help Mush. Dude was getting sliced to ribbons by Cricket and stumbling around from her acoustokinesis. She wasn't playing around any more, it was only a matter of time before those kamas hit actual flesh instead of garbage.

I let off a couple of water bullets to get everyone to back off as I landed. "Goddamn, woman, yer so ugly you'd bluff a buzzard off a gut pile," I commented, gesturing over at the gut pile in question as he looked between the two of us.

"Uh…" he offered intelligently.

Cricket charged, leading with a cross-body slash that I'd need to side-step to dodge and the second kama held ready to cut me if I did. I decided not to bother and hit her with my disorienting genjutsu, with a bit of added 'the floor looks like it's lava' for flavor.

…apparently fucking the balance of someone who has shard-based incredible reflexes and echolocation turns them into a goddamn mess, because she went ass-over-teakettle with a gargling noise that might have been an attempt to speak but might've been the first signs of projectile vomiting.

I popped a lightning bullet in Mush and he yelped and ran towards Skidmark, almost splatting himself on the side of Squealer's invisible tank as it came to a halt and opened its door.

"Get Skids you fuckin' idiot, let's geddafuck oudda hea!"

Oh sweet _fuck_ how can a human being sound so horrible? How can a voice be so high?

Turning to check on Cricket—she was writhing on the floor puking—I backed up to keep her in my range of vision and shot off a spread of water bullets. A flying platform appeared from around a corner and someone jumped off, becoming a metal monstrosity in the process.

Hookwolf was totally fucking horrifying to see in person, the blades making him up constantly shifting and drawing the eye as he charged at the visible loading door of Squealer's ride. I charged up an _Earth Release: Rock Gun_ and fired, shooting the pebble out at him. By the time it hit him broadside it was probably the size of a truck. The noise of all of his blades smashing together was somewhere between a tree full of wind chimes in a hurricane and a dump truck dropping a load of random scrap.

Everyone paused for a second and I pushed the brim of my hat up a tad. "Well don't yew look like the south end of a north-bound hoss, boy!"

Unsurprisingly, he charged.

Unsurprisingly, I ran.

I fired the occasional lightning bullet behind me and _yeehaw_-ed as I ran towards the end of the dock with the Nazi stick blender chasing me. In fact he kept chasing me.

And chasing me.

For like a hundred yards…

…before I dropped both the genjutsu and the flimsy as fuck earth walls I had used to keep him above the water and dunked him. Walking up from underneath the dock itself I turned back and fired a salvo of lightning bullets at the platform, the Merchants having dipped out and left a trail of broken buildings and chewed-up asphalt in their wake. It didn't accomplish anything, they were also moving away at speed.

I sighed and scuffed a boot as Kid Win arced over a rooftop down to me at the same time as Velocity blurred up. I really didn't feel like dealing with stalker-boy or the sky surfer, but I should at least let them know about Hooky.

"Evenin' shuriff, dep-u-tee," I drawled, tipping my hat to Velocity and the Ward in turn, "ah dee-cided that metal mon-strocity Hookwolf needed a bath, so I dumped 'em in the Rio Grande over yonder." I hooked a thumb over my shoulder before cocking my head as I heard a motorcycle in the distance. "Aw shit, I hear the Marshall a-comin' boys. Guess it's time to skee-daddle! Yeehaw!"

Having teleported back to Downtown, I checked the time and still had like forty-five minutes before Amy wanted me to pick her up. Instead of looking for more trouble, I just decided to grab some takeout. I did at least seal it away so it'd stay hot, that helped take up an additional couple of minutes.

But I had plenty of time to sit and let the dread of learning about whatever demon semen I had boiling in my balls wash over me by the time Amy walked out of her little shack on the roof of the hospital. I think I did pretty well with not grabbing her and shaking as soon as she stepped out.

"Amelia Claire Dallon," I boomed, making her flinch and her nipples harden enough to almost rip through her t-shirt, "you _do not_ talk about a guy's semen and then brush them off afterwards with 'oh, we'll talk later'. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Amy stopped gnawing on her lower lip and pushed her breasts into me. "I need to test something it does, so I need you to cum for me."

Fuck, I almost died from the sudden cessation of stress. I grabbed the shortstack and teleported to the Cowboy Cave.

Amy stumbled back a couple of steps. "Wait, you can _teleport?_"

I flopped onto the futon and pulled the lower part of my mask off, boneless with released tension. "Ames, what did I call my power this morning?"

"Chakra?"

"And you're a weeb, Miss NTR, so if I'm _henge_-ing and using 'chakra', I'm…."

She dropped her bag and put her hands on her hips. "You're a Naruto ninja?"

I shot her (figurative) finger-guns. "Yep. And I'm sure you can figure out why I didn't decide to be a ninja."

I unsealed the food and offered her a container of pho. "So now that you've given me like an hour of heart palpitations, what exactly do you think extracting my vital fluids is gonna do?"

Amy shoveled some noodles into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Well, way back on Wednesday when you and my sister fooled around she apparently sucked down a load of your chakra-charged cum. Then yesterday her flying was faster. Today after our… um… thing," she looked away and muttered 'and it was hot as fuck', "she was fast again. After school she and Crystal were playing around and her shields held up against a blast from Crissy when they normally don't, and I realized that the energy you had pumped into her was almost gone."

"So you think my chakra works on other capes like some kind of boost juice."

"Yeah, so I want to try it out."

I didn't have a problem with that, but I wanted to make sure. "I thought you were mostly gay. I can jerk it into a sample cup for science if you'd prefer."

Putting the top back on the pho she turned and gestured for me to do the same. "How about you shut up and grow some tits? I want to suck your girlcock."

I needed about two heartbeats to change. I altered my face a bit and took off the mask, standing and stepping over to the little healer and starting to strip her clothes off. "Oh mistress Amy, I'm so glad to be able to touch you in person! I'm _so_ happy to see you!" I said, holding her hand against the small bulge in my jeans.

Swallowing thickly, Amy helped me strip the both of us down. She had barely gotten naked before she stopped and looked at the latex suit she suddenly sported in white, with big red crosses over each breast. She gave me a flat look and reached up to poke the candy striper hat on her head. "Genjutsu?"

I nodded.

"Latex fetish nurse cosplay?"

"Yep."

She frowned in a way that told me she was actually holding back a smile. "You gigantic pervert."

I looked down between my tits to my dick and back up. "I don't think I'm the only one here."

Amy took a step towards me, snapping the cuffs of her latex gloves and pushed me onto the futon as she crawled between my legs. I'd shrunk my dick down a fair amount, so Nurse Dallon was able to just slip the entire length in her mouth and start bobbing up and down. It felt pretty good; Amy wasn't particularly skilled or anything, but I could see myself cumming from it.

Then she looked up, popped off for a second and said in a horrible, Fran Drescher-like voice, "The doctah said he needs a big sample, honey," and jammed two fingers she had lubricated up my cunt and rubbed her thumb on my clit. I almost bucked off the bed as she sucked my cock back in, her tongue pushed me against the roof of her mouth as she sped up. With the extra stimulation I barely lasted a minute of desperately clawing the mattress and concentrating chakra to my balls before arching my spine like a bow as I blasted inside Amy's greedy mouth.

Amy stripped me of my vital fluids like a machine, then squeegied my skin dry with her lips and flopped down next to me with bulging chipmunk cheeks. I studied the peeling paint on the ceiling for a moment once my sight came back before turning my head. "So, that felt great, but I'm giving a 1/10 on the build up. Negative ten of ten for the voice."

The first thing I got was a middle finger. Then a moment later she turned to me and opened her mouth. I expected an attempted snowball, but instead six inches of tongue slipped out. That got me to lean over and look.

"Well shit, Amy. Is that henge or real?"

"Weal." She blinked and flipped her tongue up to look at it crosseyed. "Well fwuck, I cawn't tawk wight."

That got a laugh out of me. "So are you gonna be able to change back on your own, or do I need to drop another load in your mouth?"

She curled it back in and stuck a pretty regular-looking tongue out before it stretched by thinning until it was almost as long as it had been. She reeled it back in and smirked. Rolling towards me we entwined our tentacle-like tongues as we ran hands over each other's breasts. After a bit she pulled back. "This'll work just fine. So you _do_ let me break limits on my power, but mostly where your chakra is. I can feel it perfusing slowly into the rest of me, but I think if I want something changed quickly I need it applied topically." She looked over at me, "Right where I want to change things, I mean."

"Which means…."

"I want to change a couple of things in the short term, then I'll see how a charge from you lasts overnight." She rolled over to her bag and pulled out a smaller bag, in which was a pretty small double-ended dildo.

It had an odd almost wood-like texture, and I slid my hand along it to check for splinters. "Did you _grow_ this?"

Sticking her hand in the middle it expanded on either side. I _may_ have made lightsaber turning-on noises in my head as she Darth Maul-ed it. "Yeah, it's a bioplastic I made this afternoon." She looked abashed for a second. "It's safe! I promise!"

"I'm not super worried it's gonna kill me, but I just grew this cooch, so if I get a splinter in it I'm punching you."

That got some weird faces as she stuck one side in herself and it seemed to come alive and curl upwards. She stroked the other side a few times and it glistened as if well-lubricated. "Okay, dispel the sexy nurse suit and saddle up, cowgirl."

With a twist of chakra Amy laid naked beneath me as I carefully guided her bionic cock inside me. It was warm and firm, a lot like my chakra-enhanced shaft. I went slow, rocking a bit at a time until my ass touched the shorter healer's thighs. I bent down and pressed my breasts into the healer's larger ones as we kissed, our longer tongues battling for dominance in each other's mouths. Amy slid a hand down my side and grabbed my cock underhand. "Go back to regular size." I did a bit of fiddling with my henge and she stroked me and did something to my balls. "Do your chakra thing."

I did, and starting cumming—or at least precumming—in incredible volumes. The toy started vibrating with a back-and-forth motion that pulled moans from both of us. I kissed my way down Amy's neck and nursed on her breasts as she manipulated the dildo inside us both. Amy took her hand off my cock and smeared the cum I was leaking on her body.

"S-sit up," Amy groaned. "Make those tits bounce for me."

I did, leaning back and pushing harder on the shaft inside us both. My cock was too far away for her to reach easily, so she started fingering herself with one hand as she continued to spread my cum. "Stroke your cock, jerk off on me."

Lubing myself up with precum, I held my hand steady and rocked up and down the vibrator, fucking my pussy and hand on alternate strokes. Amy bucked her hips up and fucked the toy into me and I moaned for her. "Fuck me mistress. Make me cum for you~"

Amy's eyes were wild as she started fucking me. I leaned forward and her hands found my nipples as she did her best to pound in to me and our tongues stretched out and tangled the tips together. A few more thrusts from Amy and I was pretty close. "Mwistwess, cuwmming~"

Pulling away from our kiss I jerked my cock as I emptied my chakra-heavy cum in thick ropes all over the pale healer's body and face. Amy had to be manipulating my load as her freckled face disappeared underneath a layer of my jizz. Amy shuddered under me as she came as well, before tugging at me until I lay next to her with my cock in range of her mouth. She nursed at my cockhead like a pacifier as I watched my cum disappear into her skin.

I let her work for a couple of minutes before reaching out and running my hand through her hair. "Still with me?"

She hummed and popped off my cock. "Yeah, makin' some changes."

"Uh…."

"Just firming up my breasts, boosting muscle tone some, clearing up acne and stuff." She nuzzled her way down my shaft with kisses. "I'm not gonna make other changes without Vicky to gauge things."

I sighed. "Good. I didn't want you to turn into a hideous tentacle-titty monster or something."

"Jerk," she muttered. "Now change back to yourself and hand me my phone."

Doing so and throwing my half-mask on she checked herself out with the camera and nodded before taking a shoulder-up selfie or two. "Now c'mere and let's pose."

There were a number of pictures she wanted, including one with my dick draped over her eyes, a bj picture or two, and some of my cock peeking out from between her tits, but I ended up between her legs with my cock resting along her belly, taking a picture of her reclining on the bed and smiling up at the camera. Handing her phone back she started typing something but wrapped her legs around me when I tried moving away. "Hold on there, cowboy."

Sending whatever message she had composed she put the phone down and looked up at me with a bit of apprehension in her eyes. "Go slow."

I leaned over her and kissed her softly as I pulled my hips back and nestled the head of my cock against her soaked opening. "Is this where you want me to pump that 'extra charge' into you?"

"Mmm," she agreed, looking into my eyes as I teased her by pressing in just enough to part her lower lips.

"Did I show you the picture of Protagonist where I came inside her so much her belly pooched out a bit?" I moved over and kissed the side of her jaw down to her ear as I murmured and slowly fed her an inch or so while she was distracted. "I even wrote 'Specific__Preg_tagonist' over the baby bump."

Amy panted in my ear and wrapped a hand around my head. "Fuck, that's hot. You gonna give me one too, daddy?"

I chuckled and gave her another thrust. "I wouldn't do it with her, but I'll be your daddy if you want."

The healer pushed me back a bit and looked down at where I was half-buried in her. "Shit, you're only halfway?" Her phone buzzed and she grabbed blindly for it and looked at the text before jabbing at it and holding it up to her ear. I pulled out a bit and thrust back in right as the call apparently connected "Mmm, fuck! Vicky, your cowboy is gonna ruin me with his cock."

I stole the phone from her and hit the video call option. I caught a glimpse of her in what looked like a closet with earphones in before I turned the camera on the beautiful mess laid out on the bed. "Vicky, I'm only halfway inside, just look at her."

"God that's hot as hell," came the whispered response. "Fuck, Ames, we need to make a sex tape with all three of us."

"_Yes!_" the brunette groaned, pawing at her own breasts. "I told him to cum so much inside that I look pregnant."

Vicky laughed, "Not my thing, but will you make me the godmother?"

That got Amy to buck under me and take almost all of my length. I stuck the phone to my forehead with chakra and moved a hand down to stroke her clit as I started to thrust gently. "She liked that, Vicky. I think she's gonna cum for us, isn't that right?"

Amy's soft, fervent 'Yes!' was cut off when when Vicky said, "Cum for me Ames, cum all over my cowboy's cock," and turned into a shivery cry as her legs trembled.

I could hear heavy breathing over the phone and decided to help out. "Vicky, I'm gonna fuck you from behind while Amy licks your clit, then eats the creampie out afterwards."

That launched Amy's second orgasm right as Vicky's muffled cries came through the phone. I let the sisters cum together until Vicky got her voice back. "Goddamn that was good. Ames, Cowboy, I gotta go before Aunt Sarah comes looking for me, but I'll be back Sunday afternoon and I expect to get fucked until my legs stop working."

"Bye babe!" I called, dropping the phone and kissing Amy passionately. She writhed under me and pulled at my hips to get me to speed up.

"You dirty fucker," she whispered against me.

I laughed and hit her with a pleasure genjutsu. "You loved every second. And maybe _you_ want to get fucked while Vicky eats my cum out of _you_ instead."

Apparently that hammered a fetish of hers because she pulled on me with her arms and legs as she locked up and squirted on my cock. A moment later I'm pretty sure she cheated and forced me to cum as lighting shot down my spine and I unleashed my biggest load yet inside her. I think she tried to dirty talk while we came, but all I could understand was a cooed 'Daddy'.

Through Amy's biomancy I came and kept cumming so I stuck my finger to her clit and vibrated it for fairness. We rolled over until she was riding me and she pulled back to watch as her stomach gained a slight roundness. After that my constant cumming tapered off and I let myself soften inside of her.

Taking her phone I took a couple of pictures while she posed like it was a pregnancy photoshoot. When my cock finally slipped out she cupped a hand over her pussy and rolled over to her panties and did something to them as she pulled them on. I must have looked curious, because she smirked. "I'm keeping all your yummy cummies inside me, daddy."

I made a gagging noise and she wrinkled her nose up as she laughed and snagged our leftover pho, passing me my container. We adjusted the futon so it was partially upright and she snuggled up against me as we ate with one arm thrown over her shoulders. "I totally wrung you out, so you need to drink and eat a _lot_ tomorrow to get back to normal. Also, cut back on the sex maybe. You did do a lot better with your chakra boosting though, so no aches."

"Thank fuck," I sighed. "I mean, it ended up getting me underneath and inside of both of you so I'd totally do it again, but it still hurt like a motherfucker."

"Flatterer."

We continued eating and I pulled up the pictures that Madison had agreed I could share. Both Amy and I were all fucked out for the moment, but it was still hot looking at them. When she saw the first picture of Madison suspended between two cocks with 'Spitroast_Participant' written on her side in marker she gasped. "Wait, how'd…" she turned up to look at me, "_clones?_"

"_Clone_, single," I pointed out. "And it's an earth clone, not a shadow clone. I'm… actually a little afraid of trying the shadow clone route, between the 'splitting the chakra' thing and how my power would handle being in two bodies at once."

"Eh, good point." She kissed under my chin and considered it. "Maybe we could test it at some point."

"I have a date tomorrow," I offered, then expanded at her look, "as my civvy ID, although she knows I'm in a friends-with-benefits deal with someone from 'work'." I turned and pressed my forehead into Amy's less-frizzy hair. "She's been treated horribly at school and by standing up for myself I made things better for her too. I don't expect a whole lot to come out of it, but she knows I have a relationship-thing already."

Amy relaxed against me. "You're so weird. You fuck one girl into submission one day, have a threesome with two capes and another fuckfest the next, and you're taking another one out on a date the day after that."

"Don't forget the possible threesome fuckfest on Sunday either."

That got a pleased shiver. "I think that's impossible to forget." She turned serious and sat up enough to face me. "Now you treat her right and be a gentleman, hold doors, and don't force her into anything she doesn't want to do," lectured the girl who was probably a couple of percent of my cum by volume.

"Of course, dear."

Once we had finished eating Amy did a lot more picture-taking, including having me dress in just a hat and chaps (they weren't assless because my ass was in them), glistening with oil. Some of those got sent to Vicky, and all of the other pictures were shared with me. We cuddled a bit more before I used a water release to hose us off a bit and took her home. Brandish didn't come out to skewer me, but I did notice a sharp-eyed stare peeking out of the blinds.

I waited until I was a mile or so away before I teleported home. My earth clone didn't even look up from the game it was playing, just finishing the level and walking over to a plastic tub in the corner and turning into a pile of dirt.

Checking PHO I had a number of mentions in various threads, including where some kid had apparently snagged a picture of Vicky's laptop background at school. I was, indeed, sprawled out on her computer with a number of icons apparently clustered around my groin area.

Madison-as-S_P had messaged me asking for a copy of the picture amusingly enough.

My clone had apparently fielded a bunch of texts from Taylor as well. Unlike the sudden swerve to the murderous that happened with Sophia, the responses were pretty much exactly what I would have said, telling her that I was indeed serious about taking her out tomorrow and agreeing to meet her near the sculpture next to the Forsberg after lunch.

Well hell, everything was looking up. I got ready for bed and pulled back my sheets, only to find what looked like porcelain socks arranged to spell 'LOL'.

…that fucking clone had jerked off and made glazed cumsocks. Fuck, I was an asshole, but I couldn't be mad.


	14. Assed Chaps and Almost Streaking

The next morning I checked back in on PHO. Vicky had posted and stirred the pot about using me as a background picture by mentioning that she 'merely appreciated a nice view', along with a private message from her saying she especially appreciated the view 'while being saddled up in your lap'.

I decided to take the stirred pot and simmer it a bit by posting a response to it.

**Topic: General Discussion, Thread 47**

**In: Boards **** Brockton Bay**

**XxVoid_CowboyxX** (Original Poster) (Verified Cape) (Verified Cowboy)

Posted On Apr 9th 2011:

Okay, there's been enough about 'that picture' and general cowboy commentary about what I'm wearing (or not wearing) that I'd like to offer an official Void_Cowboy Gold Nugget 'o Wisdom.

Saying 'assless chaps' makes no sense. They're not chaps that someone removed the crotch area of, they're made to shield the legs and go _ove_r jeans or trousers.

...or not, in some cases.

Attachment: nude_assed_chaps dot jpg

**USER HAS BEEN MUTED FOR THIS POST**

►**Specific_Protagonist** (Cape Groupie)

Replied On Apr 9th 2011:

XxVoid_CowboyxX

YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

SAVED!

**USER HAS BEEN MUTED FOR THIS POST**

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2,****3**** ... ****126****, ****127****, ****128**

Hah, oh Mads….

I spent a couple of hours in the morning doing laundry and texting back and forth with Taylor, who I guess was expecting the other shoe to drop or something. I also went ahead and brought my Cowboy phone home and booted it up, because fuck it.

**Amy:** haha, you got muted for your picture

don't you mean for *your* pic? **:VC**

**Amy:** the mods left the link up, though

lol, yeah. Downloaded 300+ times :**VC**

so how's the charge working? **:VC**

**Amy:** It took all night to spread

**Amy: **to the rest of me

**Amy:** I'm toning muscle

**Amy: **but the charge is going fast

**Amy:** oh no, I'll need more of your cummies, daddy

My dick just shriveled up and fell off **:VC**

You clamjammed yourself **:VC**

She responded with memes and I retaliated in kind. Vicky was dragged into the middle of all of this and retaliated with a picture of her boobs, which shut Amy up nicely.

That finally killed enough time so I didn't feel weird heading downtown. I dearly wanted to teleport, but I took the bus instead and was glad I did: a discreet ping showed I was being followed by a new physical/citrus person, not Velocity. Taking a look at them it was an adult male, so that left what, Dauntless or Assault? Assuming it wasn't a Nazi, I guess. I completely discounted Armsmaster because of the lack of beard but maybe the dude was dedicated enough to shave it off.

Anyhow, Ass-less followed me down to the sculpture. I don't even know what it was supposed to be, it was a bunch of tubes that _probably_ should make noise when wind blew through them, but had long since been plugged by junk and bent by some cape getting thrown into it years ago.

I texted Taylor and let her know I had arrived and got a response that she was on her way. I contented myself with checking the download stats on my picture (now 1500 and counting) and browsing comments about it. Finally though, I got a 'walking your way' text.

Standing up and turning around, I spotted Taylor around the same time she saw me and gave an embarrassed little smile and wave. She hadn't done the full 'gawky girl takes off her glasses and is suddenly changed into a stunner' thing, but still, _holy fuck_ Taylor! She was wearing a sundress and strappy sandals, and her ink-dark hair was curled over one shoulder as she clutched a purse and hurried towards me. She was obviously nervous, maybe wondering if I was about to revert back to last week's Greg, but damned if she wasn't adorkable as hell.

"Taylor!" I said, taking her hand and bringing it up to kiss. "I'm glad you decided to come. You look beautiful, by the way."

Her free hand flew up and she tried to hide behind it for a second as she blushed. "Greg..."

"Seriously. And so you know it's me and I haven't been replaced by a pod person or something, can I just say your legs are lovely?"

That didn't seem to help her blush in the slightest and she gave me an 'I'm angrily happy' look. I just smiled back and folded our fingers together and fell into step beside her. "So I was thinking we'd do the Garner Center?"

She fell into step beside me and thought about it. "Is that the art one or the photography one?"

I was eyeing my stalker out of the corner of my eye. He was close enough to hear us talking, but was himself talking into a phone. "The photography one, but either is okay with me."

"We did the other one—oh, the Gar_dner_ House is the art one!—back in middle school. I've never been to the Garner Center."

"Me neither. Let's do it, and then depending on what time it is we can hit that little museum-library thing before we go get something to eat."

We walked off hand-in-hand and chatting about the museum name I was trying to remember. At the Center I held the door open for her and paid our way in and we walked between the various exhibits. Neither of us were photographers, so we weren't exactly making important critiques of the pictures, but we did chat as we walked through.

"So, is it just me, or does this guy have some kind of fetish for pictures of people getting their hair cut?"

Taylor stared at me, the picture in front of us, and down the wall at the six other pictures of haircuts happening in places that were not barber shops or hair salons. "Oh weird," she muttered and dropped my hand, curling both of hers around her long hair as she took off towards the exit to the exhibit hall.

I caught up with her and put my hand on the small of her back and guided her towards a different gallery. "A little creepy in hindsight?"

She grumbled but leaned in a bit closer to me and spoke softly. "As soon as you said it I felt like some gross old guy was going to come around a corner with a pair of shears and pretend I was a sheep."

Turning the laugh that wanted to escape into a cough I leaned in to her. "He'd have to go through me first. Don't take this in a weird way, but I love your long hair."

The raven-haired girl stopped so abruptly that my hand on her back slewed me around so I was face to burning crimson face with her. "Thanks?!" she quietly squeaked, pulling the hair in her hands up to shield her eyes.

Sighing, I put my other hand on her waist and edged us closer to a wall so we weren't blocking the way. "Taylor, if I got too weird there I apologize…"

"No! Uh, no, I was just surprised," she said, then took a deep breath, lowered her hands and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, Greg."

As we headed to the next area I sent out a ping to see if my stalker had followed us inside. Instead of the one ping I expected, I felt _three_. Two unfamiliar ones were coming towards us, and Daunt-sault was outside and moving away. Inside the new artist's exhibit I was able to turn around and see a couple walking in. It looked like they were a couple—a blonde girl and and brunette guy—but one I couldn't peg offhand. It took maybe ten minutes and some serious people-watching before I figured it out.

It was the girl taking an unsteady step in her fairly high wedge heels and hanging onto her 'boyfriend's' arm with an adoring smile that made it click. Vista, dressed in slightly more adult clothes, height-raising shoes, and some light makeup, and Gallant in a brown wig and makeup to change the lines of his face slightly. That would totally explain the slightly nervous looks he gave her as she all but threw herself into the fiction of being Dean's girlfriend.

They trailed us through the rest of the museum, and I was amused to see that just as I was constantly holding Taylor's hand or had my hand low on her back as we walked and talked, Missy had a grip on Dean, and on at least one occasion took his hand and set it pretty much on her ass, then looked chagrinned as he slid it up a couple of inches away from the danger zone.

Honestly, I better get a thank-you card from the girl.

By the time we left neither of us really felt like hitting up another museum, so we headed northeast towards the Boardwalk. We stopped in a couple of little shops along the way, including a bookstore where Taylor looked over at the trashy sci-fi and fantasy stuff I was looking at and wrinkled her nose at it. Then she had the gall to blush and get all stammery when I said she was cute as hell and kissed her.

…our stalkers were following us at the time, but I didn't get to look around and see if Missy managed to con her 'date' into getting a kiss too. Probably not.

As we hit the Boardwalk proper we got into an argument discussion about what we wanted to eat. Taylor seemed to think she should be shooting for fast food, and I was trying to persuade her to pick an actual restaurant. I won by virtue of walking us over to an Italian-looking place and requesting a table.

We ended up being seated outside, so as I pulled out Taylor's chair for her I got to watch as the disguised Wards dithered in a nearby store for a bit before requesting a table of their own. They ended up with one of the columns that held up the outdoor awning in between us, but still being close enough that they could probably hear if we spoke in a normal tone.

All they ended up getting from us at first was by-play as we ordered appetizers. Taylor seemed to take offense when I made a face at her order. "What's that look for?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "For ordering something with fennel in it. Fennel tastes just like anise to me and not only does it taste gross, it lingers in your mouth."

"But I like licorice," she said, as if that wasn't a crime against nature.

"God, it's a good thing you're cute, because otherwise there'd be no more kissing." I smirked as she sputtered at me and sent out another ping as a curiosity. I hadn't detected anyone else since we were joined by the happy couple, but an unfortunately-familiar ping made itself known. Turning my head just a bit I spotted Sophia, and a second later Emma reared her ginger head. "Ah shit, bitches warning, 2 o'clock."

Taylor went rigid for a second before her shoulders slumped and she made a credible attempt at hiding underneath the table as she wilted.

Unfortunately Emma must be able to track Taylor like a bloodhound because she saw us and came over, standing next to the table with Sophia right behind her. "Oh look! Sophia, isn't it great, the losers are going on a pity date!"

Unfortunately _for_ Emma, we weren't in school so I felt no need to maintain the slightest veneer of civility so I wouldn't get suspended, and I was really enjoying my time with Taylor. I reached out and took Taylor's hand. "Oh, look Taylor, Emma finally realized she can't keep a guy for longer than a week and decided to go out with Sophia instead. I'm so very happy for them."

My chakra-enhanced ears picked up a _lot_ of choking going on, and not just from my date or the bitches in front of us. "Now Ems, we've done one insult per side, so let's all just call it a day and you can go on your merry way."

"Fuck you, you fat asshole," Emma sputtered. I didn't even have to use a genjutsu, she just completely lost all sense of rationality. "You can't tell me what to do, I will fucking _ruin_ you."

"Nah," I said, waving her off, "look, just because you and Sophia somehow got away with mentally and physically torturing people at school before doesn't mean I'm gonna let it happen here. Besides, your clique is getting restless and you don't swing as much weight as you think you do."

"My boyfriend will—"

I laughed. "Your nonexistent boyfriend will do jack shit."

The 'fashion model's' face was blotchy red. "Keith—"

"Barely acknowledges your existence."

Sophia cut in, making a fist with her good arm. "Veder, you're gonna get fucked up if you keep running your mouth. The whole football team will pound your face in."

"Oh really? Does that mean you're gonna suck them off too?" I asked, then gave my biggest shit-eating grin when Emma paled and gasped. "Yeah, I know the only reason Keith keeps you around, Ems. Forgot my gym clothes one day, came across you earning your date to that Valentine's party you bragged about for a week in the guy's locker room." I turned to Taylor, who was pale white and looked like she didn't know if she wanted to cheer me on or run for the hills before they tried to murder me. "Keith wasn't very complementary. Apparently she sucked." I turned to the girls then back to Taylor. "Bad sucked, not good sucked."

Taylor squeezed my hand hard and cleared her throat. "Yeah," she said, her voice a little wavery, "she also wasn't good at practice kissing in middle school and always claimed boys were gross, so I can't say I'm surprised."

I laughed as Sophia made a disgusted growl in the back of her throat.

Emma grabbed at Sophia but the black girl brushed her hand off and stared at her 'friend' in disgust. The redhead turned away almost in tears and hurried off, with Sophia slowly backing away before she offered a parting shot. "You shoulda just stayed stupid, Veder. I'm going to get you."

Taylor tugged on my hand and I turned my attention back to the more important part of the date. "Greg, she's crazy and might actually try to kill you."

I held a finger to my lips and playacted looking around. "I'll be fine."

That didn't seem to sit well with Taylor so I elaborated, raising my voice enough so that the Wards could hear. "Look, don't you find it weird that Sophia gets away with attacking people all the time, is Winslow's 'track star' but rarely gets first place, and leaves for 'track duties' when the rest of the track team doesn't?"

Taylor's eyes widened, narrowed to slits, and she mouthed 'rules' at me. "That's…."

"Yeah," I sighed and took her other hand as our food got delivered, "Taylor, ignore them for today. It's _us_ on this date, I sure as hell didn't invite either of them." I looked down at her plate and pushed it a little farther towards her. "I didn't invite that nasty fennel either, so I'm gonna ignore and hope it does the same with me."

That got a shaky little laugh out of her, and I did my best to keep her mind off of Emma and Sophia for the rest of dinner. My pings didn't catch them hanging around either, so after we were done we walked a bit more of the Boardwalk, trailed by our sneaky friends.

At one of the side areas where people took pictures with the Rig in the background we did a selfie or two and after looking over at Missy I decided to throw the girl a bone. "Excuse me, could you take a picture of my date and I?" I asked, holding my phone out.

Dean blinked but took it. "Um, sure. Ready?"

We posed with the rainbow of the shield between our heads, and as he took a couple follow-up pictures I twirled Taylor around like we had on the roof and kissed her, then smiled at her embarrassed but pleased blush. Turning to reclaim my phone, I shook Dean's hand. "Thanks, man. Want me to take pictures of you and your date?"

"That's—" "Of course!"

Ah, there's that killer instinct that made her a good cape.

The two of them posed as I took pictures, Dean somewhat woodenly. I kept a sharp eye on Missy's body language so when she reached up (even with the higher shoes she was a good half a foot shorter than Dean) and put her 'date' in a very unique headlock and dragged him down to transition it into a _lip_-lock I was ready, taking pictures with both Dean's and my phones. I had to give it a perfect 10 for execution, and she didn't seem to do too bad on the actual kiss itself. Dean even seemed to accept his fate after a moment or two, putting his hands on her waist and leaning into it.

The younger girl's smile when they finally separated wasn't just cat-that-got-the-canary, it was shark-scenting-blood. She even went so far as to take Dean's phone from me and start forwarding pictures before he could stop her.

We bid the happy couple adieu and left the Boardwalk. I waved down a cab to take us back to Taylor's house and we cuddled in the back. After we arrived, I walked her to the door and we kissed some more. Taylor eyed the empty driveway. "D'you want to come in for a bit?"

"If you'd like me to, Taylor."

Surprisingly, she wasn't blushing at all as she turned and unlocked the door and tugged me inside by a hand. Once on the other side she shut the door and pinned me against it as she locked it, looking into my eyes. "Greg, did you mean all the things you said earlier in the week?"

I blinked at her. "The part about your sexy legs?" I didn't wait for her reply, just picked her up by the waist and pulled her to me. "Wrap 'em around me."

She did, putting her legs around my waist and her arms over my shoulders. We kissed, little pecks at first, giving way to deeper, more lustful kisses as she used her tongue to battle mine. I finally got to touch those legs of hers as well, running my hands from her knees up her thighs as she hummed into my lips.

Pulling away for a moment but still cradling my face in her hands she managed to say 'upstairs, on the left' before attacking my lips again.

I had no problems with holding Taylor, but did have to tear myself away from her to be able to see where I was going. She showed the tenacity and unwillingness to back down that would be her highlight by refusing to stop doing _something_, so my neck quickly became a target and was soon a mass of nibbles and kisses as I hurried up the stairs. Her room had some bags on the floor with snipped off tags on them, but the bed was completely clear so I laid her down and loomed over her as we kissed. I had one hand under the blue fabric of her dress, my fingers caressing her soft thigh. "Hey, only as far as you're willing to go, okay?"

The thin, raven-haired girl beneath me looked a bit apprehensive, but also incredibly aroused. "You said you'd f-fuck me into a puddle until I couldn't wrap my—"

I slid down her body and replaced my hand with my lips and whispered the rest against her smooth skin. "Your sexy-ass legs around me, I know." I kissed up a little higher, inching past where the hem of her skirt had fallen. "And that's a promise, but it doesn't have to be _now_ if you wanna go slower."

Taylor, apparently as unwilling to back down here as in cape life, grabbed her skirt and slowly pulled it up to expose sky-blue panties, blushing furiously. When I moved my head towards her other leg she spread them slightly and twitched her hips up closer to me.

God, she smelled _amazing, _just like Vicky had a week ago. I didn't want to argue with her about this, so I quickly slid both hands up and snagged the sides of her panties and pulled, sitting up long enough to get them off and quickly caressing her long, toned legs as I spread them again and got my face right where it needed to be.

Pressing little kisses all over the trimmed hair on her mound I sent out a pulse of chakra to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted. I would fucking _destroy_ Sophia if she tried something stupid at this point. The only return was the same older guy from earlier, and he was halfway down the street and moving away. Good.

Returning to the important things, like the woman in front of me, I slithered my tongue between her lower lips and pulled a gasp from her as I did my best to drive her out of her mind.

Taylor had no problem letting me know she was feeling good as she moaned, grabbing at my hair and even curling a leg over my shoulders of her own accord as I worked a second finger into her.

I had done a bit of teasing at first, focusing on her clit with my tongue and backing off as her hips started to roll, but when I finally managed to slip a third finger inside her I stopped playing around and she came, _hard_, crying out until there was no air in her lungs and I reinforced my scalp with chakra so she didn't tear out any hair.

Giving her a second to catch her breath I redoubled my attentions on her sweet pussy and the arm she had propped herself on collapsed and she slapped both hands over her mouth as she howled.

With a last lick I started my way back up her body, pushing her dress as I went and finally pulling her into my lap as we both pulled the dress over her head and threw it into the shadows of the room. Taylor made an attempt to cover the slight swells of her breasts but I just lifted her a bit and nibbled at her nipples before bringing her back down to kiss her.

The slim girl in my arms righted her glasses on her nose and started picking at the buttons on my shirt. "You're still dressed, Greg."

"Help me with it then, Tay."

That was the exact wrong right thing to say to her, because despite not having the leverage as she sat on my hips and despite me being stronger she speed-stripped my shirt off and stiff-armed me in the chest and suddenly I was on my back with a raven-haired succubus about to destroy my belt because it was inconveniencing her by not popping open immediately.

Unbuckling my belt, my pants and underwear magically disappeared through whatever method my shirt had, and I regained some initiative and rolled us over, fanning Taylor's hair out above her on the pillow as I held us chest to chest. "Tay," I murmured against her lips, "if you want to stop just—"

Those lovely long legs hooked up over my hips and pulled. "_Shut up._"

I did, reaching down long enough to line myself up before taking her hand and lacing our fingers together. I kissed a knuckle and pushed in just a bit, barely parting her lips with the head of my cock.

Taylor's dark eyes were fixed on mine and she squeezed my hand tightly. "You're holding my hand, in the dark." There was a flash of white in the shadows of the room as she smiled. "Pervert." She flexed and pulled herself a bit further down my shaft, "Ooh, damn."

Chuckling, I kissed her and felt her laugh against my lips as well. I started a slow rock out and back in, claiming her a shallow thrust at a time. "I'm not the only pervert here~" I sing-songed.

Her free hand ruffled the short hair on the back of my head, but she didn't say anything more, instead choosing to swipe her tongue into my mouth to shut me up.

Finally, after a pleasurably torturous eternity I was fully inside her. I paused and flexed my cock, and Taylor wiggled her hips in response and tensed her legs around me. "Still wrapped around you…" she said.

I leaned back, pulled her left leg off me, and held it up, kissing her ankle and caressing her calf as I slipped just the tiniest bit deeper into her. Swiveling my hips I slid out and back in, then repeated it faster, and then faster still, and smiled at the intake of breath below me. "Don't get smart, I haven't even gotten started."

It took a bit of time, but soon enough Taylor and I were moving in sync, our hips rolling and our hands still interlaced. I let her leg down and returned to looming over her, leaning down to kiss her lips and down her neck. Taylor's free hand ran over my chest and back, feeling my muscles.

I kept my fancy chakra tricks to myself and instead just worked to find what angle worked best. I knew I had found it when the hand that had been fondling me suddenly grabbed on tight and she tipped her face away from me and moaned my name. I pounced on that weakness and sped up a bit and Taylor slid her hand under her pillow and pulled it up to cover her face as she put her previous volume to shame.

All I changed was kissing down her jaw to nibble at her earlobe. "You're beautiful, Tay," I murmured, trailing my lips down to roll my tongue over one hard nipple and suck it.

That was the trigger that set her off. Her heels dug into my back as she came, pulling herself deeper and crossing her ankles, locking me against her. I continued to rock the tiny bit I could as she almost screamed into the pillow, kissing my way back up to her face and worming my way into claiming her lips.

When she finally slumped back I released her hand and cradled her face between my palms. "Are you a puddle yet?"

Taylor smiled up at me, pulled me down to her and bit down on my lower lip as she tensed her thighs against me. "No."

I laughed—carefully, since she still had my lip—and sat back as soon as she released me, grabbing her waist and pulling her up into my lap. It took a little maneuvering to get her legs in a 'V' against my chest, but Taylor's eyes rolled in her head as I fucked her up and down my cock by arm strength alone, wrapping her own arms around my head and murmuring a steady stream of 'oh God, Greg, _so good_' in my ear when she wasn't kissing me.

This time when she started trembling and her comments became shaky I murmured back to her. "Let's cum together, Tay."

She claimed my lips as she came and I pulled her to me as I came as well, the two of us rocking together as she held my head so hard her glasses squished against me.

In the afterglow I laid us down and pillowed Taylor's head on my chest. She was breathing hard as I combed my fingers through her hair until she started violently and loomed over me, her night-colored hair blocking everything out. "Greg, you came inside me!"

I pulled her down to me and kissed her. "I'm sterile, Tay."

Between the hour and her hair it was dark enough I couldn't see anything, but I could _feel_ her blinking those long-lashed eyes at me. "What." She sat up and flicked on a bedside lamp and frowned at me. "Can we dispense with the 'after-school job' stuff?"

I smiled up at her as she crossed her arms over her nipples and fought down a blush. "Sure."

"Okay, good." Her rocking back and forth had gotten me semi-hard again and her frown turned into a incredulous look as I poked her in the butt, but she continued on, "You're Void Cowboy."

"Yep."

"And you've hooked up with Glory Girl, 'cause I just started paying attention to PHO and even so everyone's talking about it." She looked at my face and apparently decided it was agreement. "So… you got Panacea to make you sterile so you wouldn't knock up her sister? She didn't just rot your dick off?"

My cock wilted a bit. "Christ, Taylor, thanks for the mental image. Anyway, I actually asked when I went to put the screws to Madison. I had asked both Dallons about what to do since she used my real name and demanded a meeting. Did you read any of her stuff?" Taylor made a face and nodded. "Yeah, she had written some junk about both of them and Vicky said—and this is pretty much a quote— 'frost her like a fucking cupcake and get blackmail pictures'. But I wasn't about to fuck around with pregnancy scares and babies at that point."

"You took pictures?!"

"With her consent, even. She's told me I can share any of the pictures out as long as her face is blurred. Madison is like a _sex junkie_, Tay. I slapped my dick over her eyes like those censor bars they use on TV and told her to apologize to the girls and she did by telling them she'd eat my cum out of them in penance."

There was a little hitch in her breathing and she reached behind her to grope at my cock. "Then you fucked her so she could barely walk straight the next day?"

"I did some serious fucking to her, came inside her so much her belly pooched out and wrote her PHO handle as 'Pregtagonist'."

Taylor shook her head at that and put a hand down on my chest as she slowly worked herself back on my cock. "Not a fan of that, but…" she slid back and hilted herself, then started bouncing just bare millimeters up and down. "She caught me yesterday right before the end of school and sort-of apologized. Said she couldn't just stop cold turkey because Emma'd freak out, but she's going to try and be less of a bitch."

"Well, I guess that's a step—"

"You're going to fuck her again."

"Well, may—"

"At school."

"Tay—"

"You're going to fuck her at school, during lunch, on the roof, while I take pictures and insult her." Taylor started rocking, reaching out and taking my hands, folding them together, and wrapping her own hands around them. "And maybe I'll make her e-eat me too as an apology."

I gave her a little extra thrust to throw her off balance and pulled her down to me so we were alone behind the curtain of her hair again. "Tay, we can if you want, but seriously, only do what you feel comfortable with."

She kissed me a little roughly and moved against me. "Cum for me again, Greg."

In the afterglow this time, Taylor seemed more relaxed and slipped off my chest to cuddle against my side. "I need to check the voicemail to see if my dad's staying over at his friend's tonight 'cause they were going out drinking."

I hummed and kissed her head. "'Kay."

"Don't wanna get up, though."

"You'll probably want to, you're gonna be sore as hell tomorrow and some movement might help a bit."

The dark-haired head on my chest groaned and bit my nipple until I yelped and peeled her head off. Taylor gingerly rose and walked to her door before looking back at me over her shoulder. "If he's not coming home, d'you want—are you staring at my butt?!"

"Yep!" I announced with a smile. "You have a tight little runner's bubble butt. I kinda wanna bite it."

"Gregory Veder don't you…" she threw open the door and got about three strides down the hall before I caught her and threw her over my shoulder, turned my head and gave a little nip.

With no hesitation she slapped me full on my own ass and I hopped down the hall. "Put me down so I can beat you!"

I did and backed her against the wall. Unfortunately Taylor was pretty much the same height as me so I couldn't loom intimidatingly. Instead she crossed her arms and scowled for all of ten seconds before stopping and rubbing her ass where I bit her. "I was _going_ to ask if you wanted to spend the night, but I think I'm going to kick you out naked instead."

Scooping her up into a princess carry, I headed downstairs. "How about if the coast's clear we take a shower together, maybe fool around a bit if you're not feeling too tender, and if you still want to kick me out naked I'll let you take pictures of me to commemorate the occasion."

Taylor relaxed against me and giggled just a bit. "Actually, I'd prefer the unaltered 'assed chaps' picture, y'know, without the hat over the good parts."

That startled a laugh out of me. "Saw that post, did you?"

"Uh huh." She wormed a hand behind my back and spanked me again. "Now giddyup!"


	15. Interlewd

AN: Things are not necessarily in time order here, but all of this happens during Saturday/Sunday morning.

Vicky sighed and responded to Amy's text before taking a drink and looking around the room. Being an open cape had upsides—she dealt with the Wards enough to know that none of them bar Dean had been able to keep a relationship going—but it also meant that people knew exactly how old she was, and _that_ meant she was sipping soda while independents from all over the eastern seaboard got drunk.

If she had found a way to beg off she would be getting plowed—no, Cowboy was on a _date_—she could have gotten her pussy plowed _yesterday_ along with Ames and the two of them could have spent the day shopping and maybe busting some heads. And maybe if the date ended up without him getting lucky then she'd be there to comfort him…

Letting out another gusty sigh she barely looked up as Crystal sat down next to her. "Bored already, Vics?"

Vicky shot a look at her prudish cousin out of the corner of her eye. "Well, a bit of that, was kinda wishing I was getting totally plowed by my fuckbuddy."

Laserdream almost fell out of her seat in surprise. "Vicky! Wait, you and Dean got back together?"

Neither noticed the pair of ears attached to a helmet swivel their way and take a step closer.

Vicky giggled. "Nah, Crissy, didn't you see my status change last week? I'm riding a cowboy."

The older girl sputtered a bit. "That was _serious_? You're dating_ Void Cowboy_?"

Vicky held up a finger and shook it back and forth. "Oh no, I'm not dating him, this is friends-with-benefits. Like, _major_ benefits."

A pitcher of margarita clinked onto the table and a boisterous voice pitched _just_ soft enough to not attract attention said "I'd like to talk to Major Benefits as well. Tell me all about him."

The cousins shared a glance. "And why are you interested?" Vicky asked.

With a dramatic slump the masked mouse threw a hand over her brow. "Because I haven't gotten any in six months, so if I can't get it myself I want to hear a good story at least."

Giving a quick look to make sure that her aunt wasn't paying attention Vicky stole a swig of Mouse Protector's drink and smiled. "So it all started on Cowboy's first night out….

"…so he looked at me and said 'do you want me to come over there and go down on you?' and when I said yes he _did._ Just walked over and knelt on the floor and started kissing my thighs, _ripped_ my shorts off and started giving me crazy head. Like, it was so good my legs started giving out and before I could start flying he threw a leg over his shoulder and held me up with one of his arms, then threw my _other_ leg over his shoulder."

"Wait," Crystal said, leaning forward. They had moved to the patio outside and out of the view of their leader, so both of the younger girls had glasses of margarita now as well and they had demolished a couple of orders of pretzels and beer cheese. "So he was kneeling on the ground with both of your legs over his shoulders. Were you seriously riding his face?"

"Oh yeah." Vicky stuck her hand on the table like it was a head and did a gyration neither could see but both could imagine. "Then he stood up all slow and controlled and put my back up against the wall and did this _thing_." Her eyes misted up and she shuddered as she recalled it.

"Noooooo, describe the _thing!_" the Mousetress demanded, making grabby hands.

"His tongue felt like it was licking my bellybutton from the inside, he curled his arm around my leg and was rubbing me…" she took a gulp of her drink. "I slammed my hands and head into the wall and literally lifted him off the floor and he didn't freak." Cupping her hands like she was riding Cowboy's face in front of them she continued. "And then if I wasn't already like totally blind with pleasure he ran a finger over my butthole and—" she made an explosion gesture.

Crystal's eyes were so wide she looked like a blonde owl, and Mouse Protector was almost salivating as she waved for another pitcher of drinks. The older girls shared a look and turned back to the dispenser of sexual stories. "And _then_ you fucked?"

"No, then he got all noble and gave me some bullshit about how I'd gotten back together with Dean like once a month and how he'd break his own heart by getting attached, and he couldn't date me because he was a cape and couldn't meet me as a regular guy and then he fucking disappeared on me!"

"What?!" came the chorus.

"Like a fucking ninja! Anyhow, I got back to the house and Amy found out…

"…so I had thought about it, and I figured it was just because he wasn't scared of my strength, right? Dean was fine in bed, but he seriously didn't want to put his head between my thighs, like I was going to spaz out and crush him or something. And Cowboy never seemed to be bothered…

"So I'm flying above him and trying to fit as much of his big fucking dick in my mouth as I can while he's cumming and he reaches up and hooks two fingers against my G-spot and they start vibrating. I came so hard I couldn't fly and my clothes got all dirty, he got all noble again and lent me his and ran home in just a mask and shoes."

Two pitchers of margaritas later and Vicky finally got around to telling them about how she got fucked. "So I'll show you the pictures of Protagonist later—I think my cowboy hooked her with the good D—but Amy finished healing him and his pants were off, so while he and Ames were nerding it up with discussing how he manipulated his energy I took off my skirt and shorts and panties and just dropped onto that cock." She leans back and gives a smile that evokes pangs of jealousy. "His big, thick, _vibrating_ cock. Then he pulled Amy onto his face and we both rode him like _he_ was the bronco. Yee_haw_."

Half a pitcher later two heads were wishing Vicky's phone was a huge-ass DragonPad so they could see the glory of a naked Void Cowboy even bigger. "So that's the selfie he sent me. Then Amy, that little bitch, fucked him yesterday after I came here and sent me _these_." The youngest blonde smirked at the lusty gasps. "And he's been informed that there's gonna be some fucking until Amy's gotta heal me. And then the nasty boy said he was gonna fuck me and make Amy clean me out afterwards."

The groans and heads hitting the table were a sweet sound. Not as good as the sound Cowboy or even Ames made when they came, but pretty good nonetheless. Mousie suddenly stood up and grabbed the girls' hands. "We're going out and getting into a fight. If I can't get laid, at least I'm gonna lay someone out."

Most of the night descended into a blur after that; she never did find out where the pimp hat came from. She _did_ frame a good picture though, that and the videos were going to be shared in the afterglow with her Cowboy.

…and she'd need to ask MP if the mark on her panties would keep through the wash.

* * *

Sveta carefully typed her password on the shared computer. She hadn't been able to use it since Thursday and was afraid it'd be seen as insulting.

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards**.

You are currently logged in, GstringGirl

You have **5** unread messages.

Clicking softly, she looked through the messages and found one from Void Cowboy. She was so excited she almost lost control and broke another mouse, but with some structured breathing and concentration she clicked on the private message thread they had shared since the news of his powers broke last week.

**XxVoid_CowboyxX: **I understand, and apologize. Please excuse my asking, although I _do_ reserve the right to make 'there are no girls on the internet' jokes.

**XxVoid_CowboyxX:** On a different note, you've said your computer use is restricted; are you able to get mail? I'd like to send you a little something since you said you were my first fan.

**XxVoid_CowboyxX:** G'night G.

The thought of it nearly set some of her more unruly tendrils off. _Could_ she get mail? What would he send? She immediately worried that anything he sent would get destroyed. She'd ask him what he was planning on sending… and she had a therapy session with Doctor Yamada on Monday. She'd probably be the best person to ask if she was able to get mail.

Making a mental note to respond back before she finished browsing for the evening, she clicked on Cowboy's name and selected the 'See all postings by this user' option. Cowboy was always amusing, but recently he had been even more funny…

Oh.

Oh my.

She… she was learning _so much._ A flutter passed through her as all of her tendrils twitched. Some very detailed study of western attire would be needed, obviously.

"Yeehaw?" she muttered, tasting the feel of the word on her tongue. "_Yeehaw._ Ride 'em cowboy."

* * *

Assault walked in, hair wet from washing the temporary dye out of it, and sat down next to Miss Militia. The bandana-wearing cape was watching the couple sitting across from her with unconcealed amusement.

'Mischa' was sitting sideways across 'Daniel's' lap, kicking her legs as she filled out forms clipped to a clipboard. Dean's propensity for getting paperwork done quickly was coming back to bite him, as he had no reason to shoo the girl off of his lap.

"So!" he boomed, the smile under his red mask widening. "Thank you both for going undercovers 's go over this little debacle so we can have what's left of the evening to ourselves, shall we? Also as you are in disguise we'll keep the codenames for now…" He looked at Mischa in her stripper platform heels. "Mischa, you need to sit correctly."

"But—"

"Turn ninety degrees." He waited until she did and nodded. "Good. It shows that you're paying attention to the person talking, not just to the work you're doing." Mischa nodded seriously and shifted slightly to get comfortable. Behind her, the gentleman whose lap she was in had the whites of his eyes showing like a spooked horse. "Now, as I was saying…"

The preliminaries were boring and everyone tried very hard to get past them as quickly as possible. Assault documented the time he had 'eyes-on' quickly before turning the discussion over to the Wards.

Operating as a well-oiled team, Mischa dove ahead and began their report while Daniel brought up the rear.

"…so we requested a table nearby. They made small talk for a moment before the target mentioned 'bitches at 2 o'clock'. That turned out to be Sophia Hess and a redheaded female…"

Daniel thrust himself into the conversation for once. "Miss Hess' feelings were angry, bordering on the obsessive."

Mischa leaned back and nodded in agreement. "Both the target and his date discussed how Miss Hess 'attacked people and didn't get in trouble' and 'leaves for track duties when the rest of the team doesn't'. It would appear that the reporting that Miss Hess has done was completely incorrect." She turned to her male counterpart, her lips just shy of his jawline. "Isn't that right?" she murmured.

A convulsive swallow and Daniel agreed.

"I concur," Assault said, mentally crossing off another of his fancy words. And Puppy said he couldn't do it! "Please do not bring up Miss Hess' situation to anyone else, some irregularities have been found and are being investigated." T-t-triple word score! "And with that I believe you two are dismissed. Have a _good_ night."

As the door closed behind both Wards, Hannah turned to the smirking Ethan. "It was amusing to watch Gallant's reaction, but do you not see the issue with letting Missy pursue Dean… like…" she visibly considered who she was dealing with and shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Look, I'm not saying he should just bare his neck to her and give in, but she's a determined girl, so telling her no would just make it _worse._"

* * *

Dean shut the door to his small Wards room behind him. He didn't know who had decided to give Missy free reign to act as his girlfriend on this ridiculous stakeout, but she… well, she didn't act any different that Vicky had when they had their first dates he supposed, but she was _twelve_! So even if the false date had been lovely and the kiss had been decent, if a touch inexperienced, nothing could happen between them. He closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. Opening them he oh_shitshewasstaringrightintohiseyes!_

From his new position on the floor Dean had a perfect view right up his younger teammate's skirt and her ridiculously skimpy panties which only got more blatant as she straddled his chest and sat down trapping his arms by his sides.

"So _Daniel_…" the she-devil began. "I'm looking forward to our next date on Friday." She paused and tapped a soft, pouty pair of cupid's bow lips. "Won't it be nice to go out with someone who's just looking for your time and attention instead of demanding you buy them things?"

Licking her fingers she reached behind her and her hand was suddenly inside his pants and underwear and lightly caressing his cock. "And maybe you'll get to be a big, strong man that I look up to and be a source of strength and masculinity, for a small, defenseless girl like myself.

"It'll be lovely, we'll both do something simple like see a movie in a dark, dark theater and get a nice, private booth in a restaurant and just spend time with each other." A twist of space had her lips brushing his jawline. "And when you stroke yourself tonight wishing I had finished you off right now? Moan my name." The hot breath from her mouth puffed in his ear. "Cum for _Mischa._" She kissed him then, deep and hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth before she disappeared into the shadows.

Dean laid on the floor for a long time with vague fear in his belly and an erection that would _not_ go down.

* * *

Taylor woke up with Greg's arm around her and his face buried in her hair. She managed to contain her freakout to just a widening of her eyes and a sharp intake of breath as she rolled all of the events of the past day over in her mind. _Nothing_ she had ever seen, ever heard, ever _read_, had prepared her for the feelings he had brought out in her.

To distract herself she reached out with her swarm and verified that she and Greg were the only people in the house and then quickly descended into reverie about last night. Even the shower they took together had been _so good_, with him running his hands all over her body as he tenderly cleaned her and causing her to burn with _want_ then pressing her against the cool tile as he fucked her from behind, one hand in her hair and tugging on it and one holding her hand while he talked so dirty in her ear.

Almost unconsciously her own hand drifted down and covered his where it lay over her waist and warm against her belly. Even in his sleep he didn't resist when she slid her fingers between his. This was… well, it wasn't anything she had ever pictured before, what with his apparent _thing_ with Glory Girl in costume, and Madison apparently gagging to be filled with dick, but maybe if she could have _Greg_, then _Cowboy_ having some flings wasn't a huge deal. He could obviously more than satisfy her so she was hardly losing out, right?

…although maybe Void Cowboy would happen to cross paths with a mysterious masked bug controller and they'd have a fling of their own on a rooftop somewhere. That would mean she'd need to actually go out on patrol though. She wasn't some easily-seduced newbie hero who'd bend over for him without a fight!

Yeah, she'd do some patrols on her own this week, learn a bit more about how her powers would work in the wild—and maybe finally come up with a name—before she'd call her Greg out and have a rooftop rendezvous.

…_another_ rooftop rendezvous. If Madison was going to try and butt her way in and have access to Greg, then Taylor was totally going to make the little bitch do her too. It wouldn't even begin to make up for what she had done, but the thought of having her man's cock inside her while Mads knelt and licked at both of them was a pretty picture. She shifted her thighs and felt the ache Greg had talked about, but more importantly she felt _it_.

Her man's cock, burning hot and as hard as steel nestled itself right between the cheeks of that 'tight little bubble butt' he had talked about. She wasn't ready for _that_ quite yet, but he hadn't asked her to use her mouth but she _was_ curious about it…

* * *

When I came awake with water lapping at my ankles in something that resembled a sewer I just laughed.

Stomping my way to the center I found…

…I'd guess it was what an Entity looked like, mixed with something Narutoish that I couldn't quite place. No cage, no grinning tailed beasts. I approached it warily.

[INFORMATION]

I blinked. "I'm fully aware of that."

[ELABORATION]

"…already have."

[PROPOSAL]

"This is a fucking prerecorded message for the original Greg, isn't it?" I wanted to tear the mental representation of my hair out. "Do I even want to know if you simulated how long it would take that dipshit to get laid? Will I need to wait two fucking years until Gold Morning until I get the 'congrats on losing the V-card' comment? You piece of—"

[INFORMATION]

_That_ brought me up short. "_Well _now. I was planning on it anyway, but that cements it as an excellent choice. You're still irritating as fuck, but I did learn something useful at least. Now to see if it ends up killing me."

A rushing of wind had grown over the course of the rather one-sided conversation and I felt myself whiting out. Kind of a rude way to end things, but whatever.

Something was weird when I woke up. I was a serious side-sleeper but yet I was on my back. Looking down I met Taylor's eyes as she held me fully in her mouth and throat and hummed something that might have been 'good morning' as she squeezed my hand. "Oh fuck, _Tay!_"

I whited out again.

* * *

Max Anders was sipping bourbon when Krieg walked in with a piece of paper in his hand and an odd look on his face. "Do I want to know, James?"

"Are you familiar with the new cape 'Void Cowboy'?

"Unfortunately," Max allowed.

Handing the note over, his lieutenant continued over to look out of the window. "Melody found this tucked into her clothes on Friday. Brad finally saw fit to turn it over to me."

The note was written in an obvious hurry but managed to retain some of the irritating 'old West' affectation that the new cape was known for.

_Kaiser—_

_ Bein' the metalsmith you are, I'd like to commission a stetson from you in your most durable metal. While a full-sized hat would be preferable, a smaller one would also be acceptable, however this is to be a gift for a case 53 of my acquaintance who has issues with handlin' fragile items, so please make it as thick and unbreakable as possible._

_ In recompense for this I will treat the members of the Empire as I do any other outlaw organization, and not go out of my way to hunt them down like the varmints they are._

_ Please leave the item on the following rooftop by Wednesday. If I do not find it there, I shall treat you as the honorless rattlesnake you will show yourself as._

_Sincerely,_

_Void Cowboy_

Max's incredulity had only risen as he kept reading. "He can't possibly think to demand something of _me_?"

Turning from the liquor cabinet with a glass of his own, James sat on a nearby seat and tilted his head back to the ceiling. "Actually, I have an idea…."


	16. Homecumming

**Edited to add on 5/9:**

**AN:** For the people who keep mentioning things like 'write more plot and less porn', I will point out that this was originally written on QuestionableQuesting—a _NSFW_ forum. Also, on websites that actually allow things like tagging, it is explicitly listed as _crack_ rather than merely 'humor'. It is written as something dumb and easy to relax between chapters of a fairly extensive quest that I'm running. The _Gamer_-esque elements are plot dressing, and while there is an overarching storyline, if you're looking for anything other than crack, please look elsewhere.

* * *

**Warning**: Booty eating towards the end of the chapter (twice). Panacea is involved so it's all clean as a whistle, tho.

I regained my sight to find Taylor resting her chin on her crossed arms on my belly and looking smug as fuck. It's possible she could outsmug Tattletale at the moment.

"Sooooo, how long were you waiting to spring your lack of a gag reflex on me?"

She batted those lashes of hers at me and scratched her chin on my happy trail. "What's a gag reflex?" She giggled at the look I gave her. "I learned I didn't have one shortly before you woke up, actually."

I sent out a pulse of chakra and realized that now we needed to have a discussion. "Well, we're gonna have to talk."

"Greg…" There was a brittleness in her tone that I needed to head off immediately.

I hooked Taylor under the shoulders and pulled her up to me, then rolled us on our sides. "Not a bad one, necessarily, but a powers-related one." I kissed her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Now, I don't need to know what your powers are—you can keep that to yourself—but I need to tell you about an effect of _my _powers."

Giving her a kind smile at her worried face I continued. "First off, no, you're not gonna grow a third arm or anything like that. I'll go into more depth if you want later, but to make things short I create energy which I channel to do things—jump, shoot blasts, look sexy, that kind of stuff." That got a little chuckle, so at least she had relaxed a bit. "My energy cycles through me, and is carried by my semen—probably blood too, but I haven't had a chance to test that. I was careful last night not to put any in so I could discuss it with you first. When you woke me up in the best possible way I totally didn't have any control so you got a full helping of energy."

"I don't feel any different," she commented, obviously concentrating on her power.

"And you probably won't immediately. It's something that was just noticed, but apparently my power applied to other people enhances their powers somehow. The problem is that I can't tell you what it'll do exactly, nor how long it'll take before you notice _or_ how long it'll last."

"So what, test things during the day?"

I kissed her, and felt glad when she immediately kissed back. "Pretty much, as long as you can do it without being obvious."

The ravenette nodded, her eyes flicking over my face. "Does it work no matter the method of… injection?"

"Yeah. Whether one way is better than another I have no idea. This isn't a science project, I don't exactly have a control group and all that."

Taylor hummed and ran a hand over my face and pulled me to her and kissed me. It _was_ still early for heavy talks like that so a bit of making out was apparently just what was needed. Maybe a half-hour later though she tensed up and her head turned towards the front of the house. "My dad's home."

I had policed all of my clothes last night so I rolled out of bed and threw on underwear and pants as she fretted. "Does your window open?"

"Yeah?" She didn't sound completely sure.

I popped it open and walked over to pick her up and kiss her a bit more. I could just hear the key-in-lock sound as I coaxed her to wrap her legs around me and walked us over by the window. Her kisses had become somewhat frantic and her nipples poked my undershirt-clad chest. "Greg…."

I waited until the first creak could be heard on the steps before letting her down, taking her hand and kissing it and rolling out the window. I hit the ground softly and was over the fence in a few long strides. I did wait to find an abandoned house before flashing back to my house.

…my room had been entered.

Now, I had assumed this might happen, so I walked over to the corner and pulled the motion-sensitive camera off the ceiling before swapping the memory card over to my phone. Checking the pictures showed Denise coming in and tossing the place pretty professionally and finding the little bit of cash I had left there. Nothing else seemed to be taken.

Letting that stew in the back of my mind while I showered and dressed I checked in her room and found her snoring in her bed. The powder nearby told me that my money was probably already spent, but I had only put about fifty bucks there as a decoy anyhow.

I was out the door and dialing a number that Greg hadn't called since Christmas. I half-expected it to go to voicemail, but instead I got "Who died?"

"Nobody _yet_. Denise rolled my room for drug money again and this time I caught her at it. How exactly did you live on your own before you graduated?"

Frank—my much, much older, somewhat estranged brother—sighed. "Through a series of bad decisions, actually. You'd need to be able to cover a lot of costs—"

"Perfectly doable."

The pause was expected. "Greg…"

"Don't ask further questions, Francis"

This time the pause was longer, and I could hear faint keys tapping. "There's a triple-decker available. How handy are you?"

"Fixing things that break? Pretty good. Doing actual renovations to code? No clue."

"I'll send you an address later, go check it out. Assuming it isn't a total fucking pit it might work, the current owner's living on the top floor and is looking to sell."

We kept talking as I hit up a hardware store and picked up a solar panel/storage battery combo. Tinker-derived increases in materials had gotten the ~20% efficiency up to almost 40% while remaining pretty cheap. I grabbed some lights and fans as well, then schlepped over to my fuckpad to set things up. A bit of work and some chakra-assisted training-as-cleaning and it looked a lot nicer.

Flopping down on a deep-cleaned futon I was about to sink into the haze when my civvy phone buzzed.

**Tay:** You left your shirt here.

**Tay:** …can't believe I'm doing this.

**Tay:** shirt_selfie dot jpg

…oh sweet fuck **:G**

Makes me want to ravish you again **:G**

**Tay:** oh no

**Tay:** no touching until tomorrow

**Tay:** I'm still sensitive

Taylor switched over to a phone call and sounded pretty nervous as I picked up. "So you liked it?"

"Yes, baby. You look beautiful in my shirt."

"Can I—can I get a picture of you?"

"Sure!" I chuckled. "What kind of picture do you want?"

There was a hummed thinking sound. "Uhh, are you somewhere private?"

At my affirmation, she murmured some directions and I shortly had a couple of pictures winging her way. Pulling my shirt back down and buttoning my pants, I brought the phone back up to my ear as they sent and heard a bit of a whistle before she came back.

"That second one's gonna be my lock screen."

"You sure you're not gonna use the other picture you took off my phone earlier this week?"

"You saw that?!" she cried, her voice rising in panic. "I… I mean…"

"Tay, I would have said something if it bothered me, you know."

I could hear her hemming and hawing on the other end of the line. "I gotta go and finish some homework and do laundry and stuff. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, catch you—"

"I touched myself to that picture, it was _hot_." _Click._

That woman. I swear…

I sunk into the haze and had a shitload of points. Apparently sex paid pretty well. The only thing I was going for at the moment however was the Uzumaki bloodline. No buying five fucking things and turning into a flesh monster. I'd turn into a Lovecraftian nightmare in _stages_, thank you.

When I came out of the meditative state I felt like I was buzzing. Not drug-induced shaky buzzing, but well-rested, firing on all cylinders, clear mind and toned body. The first thing I tried to do was extrude a chain, but while I could _almost_ figure it out it didn't quite work. Instead the palm of my hand bulged like an alien was trying to hatch from it but I just couldn't get it to come out.

…unlike in bed.

Giving that up for the moment I had texts from both my brother and Vicky on separate phones. Vicky was supposedly arriving back in town soon, but expected to be held up with family stuff for a couple of hours at least, so I let her know I'd be around and went to go look up this triple-decker. It was close enough to the Trainyard that people might possibly be uneasy—it was considered Merchant territory—but the building itself was in decent condition. I ninj'd my way into it and found no real evidence of mold, just old equipment. I took pictures of the water heaters and furnace and sent them off to Chuck, then did a tour of the area out in a spiral pattern.

I also tried out a new sensory trick, trying to sense above-ground sources of water. Humans being big blobs of the stuff, it worked out okay once I figured out how to sort by temperature so I didn't count water heaters as people. I also happened to find a Merchant grow op using hydroponics and stole a bunch of cash to fund my lifestyle. Hey, being this sexy cost a lot of money.

I'd need to hit the ABB as well to keep things fair and all. The Empire could wait until after Wednesday. I totally expected Kaiser to do something fucked up, but the few machine shops in-city that I contacted were full up on work for the moment, and who else was I going to contact, Dragon?

…that was option two, after Kaiser failed, actually.

_Anyhow_, I fucked around with things in the Trainyard for a while. There was an obvious difference in my chakra. I guess 'more dense' was a decent way to describe it, as was 'more potent'. Making an earth clone, something that had already gone from taking the majority of my power to perhaps three-quarters, now took something like a tenth, and my new natural regeneration rate made that effectively free. Still couldn't shoot my chain load, but I kept jerking my arm off in the hopes it would work.

By the time I got a message from Vicky I was back in my fuckpad and shitposting on the internet. Rather than come to my place though, she told me to meet her in the old apartment building I had gone down on her in. Good times.

Walking in, I saw Vicky leaning over her sister, who was bitching loudly and sitting awkwardly on a chair. "Sooo, am I interrupting something?"

"Cowboy!" the blonde shouted, turning and throwing herself at me and gliding across the room.

I caught her and got throughly kissed and leglocked. Coming up for air, I looked over at the still-seated Panacea. "Did you… tie her to the chair?"

"Handcuffs!" Vicky offered brightly. "She stole a march and got like totally fucked, so she gets to watch while _I_ get fucked." Her sly smile softened a bit. "Just the first time, I'm no cockblocker."

I walked us over to the corner of the bed closest to her. "But I thought there was some fucking-from-behind-creampie-eating shit talk that went on the other day?"

"Oh, it'll still happen," Vicky said, grinding against me, "once you cum inside me she can do whatever she wants with it. But she's gotta sit there and watch first."

To my (un)professional eye, Amy looked totally okay with how things were going. Her eyes were glazed and her nipples were hard, the only problem she seemed to be having was that she couldn't get enough friction from rubbing her thighs together to cum.

Still, I had more important things to deal with, like the girl in my arms. I had just started slipping my hands under her shirt when she stopped me. "These are old clothes, I brought extra."

I did take a moment just in case I parsed that wrong, but then ripped her shirt from her body before feasting on her breasts. Vicky held my head to her and got up on her knees so I ripped her little shorts off as well and palmed her pussy, finding her dripping wet and getting wetter.

My own clothes took slightly longer to get out of, but only a bit. Vicky rolled us over threw her arms over my shoulders and spread her legs wide as I fit the head of my cock against her. "Mmm I want it _hard_, cowboy."

Giving her an inch or two gently, I pulled back out and touched her face tenderly. "I'll go slow, sweetie."

She pulled harder, and I had to reinforce myself to resist. "Cowboy…."

I gave her about half, but at an easy pace. "I hear you, more tender, more careful, baby."

She huffed at my smartassery. Her legs came up and while her greater strength was going to win out I could fight it enough that taking all of my length was a slow, drawn-out affair. "See, you want it gentle too, don't you."

Before the tease turned to irritation I reached back and pried a leg off of me and used the space to give her a full-length slammed thrust. _That_ got her attention, and I realized why we were meeting here after a couple more hard strokes. The Dallon girls might not actually be related, but they shared a similarity when it came to volume.

Because she seemed like she needed it, I cheated horribly. A little _henge_ on my dick had a ridge to rub her with every stroke, a touch of vibration, and a pleasure genjutsu that had everything magnified a couple of times.

She was squealing and cumming even before I hooked her knees in the crook of my arms and did my best to pound her into the mattress.

I didn't have a lot of attention to spare Amy, but she seemed to be doing fine as her sister came undone in my arms. Picking the blonde up and using her like a sex toy went over excellently as I built up a chakra-dense load while I sped up my thrusts.

Waiting until she was working up to another peak, I let her know I was gonna cum inside her and gave her the length of a couple of strokes for it to sink in and her to cry 'Yes!' before I increased the power of the genjutsu and absolutely hammered her gushing pussy. With a final slam I pressed her down as deep as I could and unleashed a ridiculous amount of cum.

Vicky didn't pass out on me, but only retained the ability to paw at me weakly and draw my face to hers as we kissed.

Propping her hips up with a pillow to try and slow the tide of escaping semen—she was so full that keeping it all in was impossible—I turned and stalked towards the little healer.

"Ameeeee," a weak voice called, "think his cum's more pow'rful." Looking back, her legs were still trembling. "'M still cummin'."

Blinking up at me, Amy leaned forward and stretched out her tongue. Obligingly, I cupped her head and brought my shaft close enough for her to lick at my cockhead. She swallowed and her eyes rolled in their sockets. "Fuck, what happened to you? You're not overdoing it, are you?"

I leaned in a bit and pitched my voice down. "I'm equivalent to an Uzumaki, dense chakra and all."

Amy stared at me with complete seriousness. "Please don't do the chakra-thing on me unless I tell you first. You've gotta give me a chance to adjust or I'm gonna overdose."

Reaching down to flip the latch on the handcuffs—they were the easy-remove kind—I whispered. "You gonna be okay with eating her out?"

"Yeah, I'll be able to go slow. One of your ridiculous loads in me without getting used to it and it'd be like I was ODing on X or something."

Once she was free stripping her was easy. I put my hand in her hair and tugged gently like she was struggling, slapping her ass to make noise but not hurt. "Alright Ames, time to clean your sister's pussy as an apology for hogging all the cock."

From the look in her eyes I was reading chapter and verse from the 'how to arouse Panacea' handbook. I actually had to help her the last couple of steps to the bed as she came a little just from looking at the dripping wet slit her sister was presenting to her.

With a bit of chakra sticking I kept her from diving face-first into Vicky's cunt and directed her up so the sisters were embracing. "C'mon woman!" I chided as I slipped a finger inside her. "At least apologize and give her a kiss before you start."

I let the two of them have a moment while I stroked Amy gently. Vicky whispered assurances that she was okay with it, and Amy kissed her and told her she loved her. It wasn't the heartfelt declaration of obsessive love that canon-Amy would have given, and was received a _lot_ better. Especially when Vicky followed up loud enough for me to hear. "I love you too Ames. But that doesn't mean you get out of eating me out. Get to work."

Pulling the shorter girl down to get her situated, I ran my hand down her back. "D'you want me to fuck you while you tend to her?"

There was a groan from Amy and a moan from Vicky, then the dark haired girl pulled her head up with glistening lips and blown pupils. "Yes, but _gently_."

I continued to stroke her back as I got behind her and slowly inched inside her. Vicky's blue eyes watched me and I gestured to her to run her hands through her sister's hair. When she did and looked down the sight was apparently enough to make her cum softly. "Is she doing good?"

Vicky laughed. "Fuck, yeah, she's doing great." She moaned as one of Amy's arms moved and hit a new spot. "Oh _shit_, her tongue game is crazy."

I was sure Amy was putting every bit of her biotinkered tongue to good use. Giving the girl between us a little swat on the ass I looked at the blonde. "Is she able to get deep enough to get it all out?"

"You gonna help her?"

"Yep!" I smiled and thrust a little harder as Vicky tugged on Amy's hair. The curvy cape moaned and writhed as she tightened against me and it took a second for Vicky's eyes to uncross. We looked at each other and communicated without words.

I kept it fairly gentle like Amy had requested, but Vicky ended up sitting up a bit more and reached under to fondle her sister's tits and started to rock her hips against Amy's probing tongue.

"When I cum in her are you gonna return the favor?"

Amy froze and shivered, but Vicky just pulled on the girl's short brunette hair and used her sister's nose to rub her clit. "Hell yes!"

That set Amy off hard and she pulled her face free of the blonde's thighs for a second. "Use chakra! Please! Cum, cum for meee!"

Speeding up I cycled energy as fast as I could before unloading in her tight little cunt. I wrapped my hands around her stomach and pulled her upright with me and Vicky smoothly flew in to sandwich her between us and she claimed Amy's lips while I kissed the back of her neck. While I continued to cum I felt fingers rubbing at the sandwiched sister's clit. If it weren't for the girls' liplock, Amy'd probably be audible in Boston.

When Amy stopped her air-raid siren impression, I tipped us all sideways so we could cuddle on the bed and recover for a bit. Vick and I got Amy settled on her back and we played with her tits while she breathed hard and worked her way through some pretty heavy aftershocks.

Aftershocks hell, she was cumming just from the load I shot in her.

"So she gets a passing grade, right?" I asked.

Vicky squinted her eyes. "Did you two go out and seduce some girl together, because her technique is a lot like yours."

Amy blinked a couple of times and blushed, which for someone who had been in the middle of a threesome was pretty funny. "Uhh, well…" she avoided Vicky's eye contact but looked at me and my bigass smirk and slumped. "Fine, y'know how I was talking about how Cowboy's cum has Trump effects?"

"Yeah, you pointed it out with my flight…."

I watched Vicky's eyes get wider and wider as six inches of tongue slipped out of Amy's mouth. She looked over at me and I smirked. "I can use my energy as a Changer ability." Sticking my tongue out I _henged_ it and rubbed Amy's tongue.

…and then Vicky's eyes flicked down towards my crotch and I broke up laughing.

Amy reeled her tongue back in and whipped her head back and forth. "Wha?"

"She—" I didn't try and control my chuckles, "she immediately checked out my dick."

"Oh." Amy pulled her arm from under my head and patted her sister's head. "I can tell the difference, it's all real, Vick."

I ran a hand over Amy's sweaty body to Vicky's. "Oh, I cheat too. Sometimes I grow a bump or make it ridged for her pleasure."

Both of their mouths popped open and then shut. Vicky sighed, "I can't even be mad."

"Look, I'll enhance it a bit for you!" I proclaimed, then did something a bit more 'Multi-size jutsu' than just a normal _henge_.

A cock the size of my torso erupted from my groin, flopping down overtop of both of them. Amy _screamed_. Vicky might've screamed, but it was muffled by Monstercocktm. A long couple of seconds later after Amy's screams transitioned to laughter a hand pushed my mountainous meat to the side.

"Put it back the way it was or _I'll_ punch you in the dick this time."

With a puff of chakra smoke regular cock service was resumed and Amy tried to rein in her giggle fit. I whispered an idea in her ear and she looked at me before nodding and wiggling out from in between us. Pulling Victoria closer I kissed her and checked to make sure she was down with returning the oral favor to Amy. When she agreed I gave Amy a thumbs up.

The little healer got back on the bed and kissed her sister's back before reaching between our legs and lining me up so I slid into Vicky's welcoming folds. After a couple of test thrusts showed I wasn't going to pop out she scrambled up over our heads and scooted down in between us bottom first.

"Wait, are you really gonna?" Vicky asked.

"Ames cleaned it out and shined it up all nicely for me, so yes, yes I am. Remember what I said in the first response to both of you?"

With Amy's ass right in my face I could see her looking nervously over her shoulder at me but all I could smell was a hint of mint. Guess telling the world's premier biostriker that if she made sure she was clean I'd 'eat it like groceries' made sure it was some of her best work. I nipped a cheek before tickling her crack with my tongue. I'll admit my attention was split between hearing Amy and Vicky react as the latter learned how to eat pussy for the first time, thrusting and using _henge_ to fuck Vicky, and exploring the exciting new world of giving Amy a rimjob.

In all honestly my contribution was probably a footnote at best, but dammit, I made a declaration and I'd follow through! Amy's murmurs and cries were music to my ears as the two of us tonguefucked the girl between us to a couple of pretty powerful orgasms. Pulling back from running my tongue over her rosebud I palmed the globes of her cheeks. "Cum for us, mistress…" I cooed before diving back in.

With a warbling cry, Amy's legs locked and I could feel her toes tense and scrunch against my sides. She weakly crawled away and curled up above us and pouted outrageously. "Calling me mistress is cheating."

I laughed and picked up the pace inside Vicky. Leaning towards her she twitched minutely, probably at the thought of where my mouth had been, but Amy swooped down and kissed me hard, battling with my tongue. "Cum inside her for me, Cowboy." As we got closer to finishing together she whispered in my ear a special request of her own.

When Vicky and I came a minute or so later I pumped her full but Amy's secret changes _kept_ me cumming as I pulled out and plastered the blonde with streams of cum. Vicky's open mouth took a pretty heavy shot of its own and she sputtered and tried to clear her eyes as Amy touched me and turned the spigot off. She didn't even get a chance to start complaining as Amy dove in and started a messy wrestling/makeout session… thing.

I did watch for a bit, but also walked into the bathroom and sketched out a seal that would take and store my chakra and turn it in to warm water—a quick and dirty DIY shower for the huge stall in the place. Walking back out and Amy was pinned by her older sister, but the way she was being thoroughly kissed and grinding her pussy against Vicky's leg she still ended up the winner.

Giving the blonde on top a resounding _smack_ on the ass I smiled when they turned to look at me. "I jury-rigged a shower, let's rinse off."

Vicky checked her phone and blinked. "Yeah, and we have a bit of time but we're gonna need to go soon too." She took a shaky step then decided to fly into the shower cubicle. Amy reached out to me and I carried her in and triggered the already stored water. "Too bad," Vicky continued as we all started scrubbing ourselves, "I kinda wanted to try… well, butt stuff."

Amy and I shared a look and then the biostriker got a distant look in her eye. "Well, not today, but I have buttplugs to get you used to something in there!" the shorter girl offered brightly. "I still have the smaller one I tried at first."

Vicky turned around and looked at her sister. "Plugs? But I thought Cowboy'd just… y'know stick it in."

Amy blinked repeatedly and then pointed to my dick. "You want to _start_ with _that_?"

I helpfully flexed my pelvic muscles and my half-hard cock bobbed a cheerful 'hello!'.

Vicky's tanned skin went a little wan. "Okay, point."

Amy nudged her sister's shoulder and pondered. "I'll make some changes that'll make it better, but I want them too." She shot me a hot look and backed up against the tile and extended a leg out towards me and wiggled her toes. "I'll need a recharge for that."

A moment later those toes were pointing at the ceiling and I was balls-deep in a moaning shortstack. Straightening my legs I lifted her completely off the ground and used both her bodyweight and gravity to make sure there wasn't a millimeter between our hips.

Vicky lifted off and hovered over us. "Y'all look hot as fuck, bee-tee-dubs." She froze for a second. "Fuck, we forgot to make a sex tape!"

"Oh no." I said, smiling at Amy's sparkling eyes. "We'll be forced to do this all again. How _horrible."_ My dry tone was almost enough to counteract the water falling all over us.

Vicky went to retort when Amy snagged a thigh and swung her around and stuck her face in her sister's ass. The blonde's eyes and mouth were all open wide before Amy did a complicated push-_twist_-pull maneuver that got Vicky's pussy in her face instead.

The brunette winked at me and pulled her wet hair back from her eyes. "Cleaned her out as well. After she cums a couple of times, I want you to fill me _pregnant_ full."

My response was a forceful thrust that Amy muffled with muff, and I applied myself to eating some minty ass as well.

I am proud to say I was the only person that walked out of the bathroom under my own power half an hour later. Amy clung to my back like a sleepy sloth and I had Vicky in my arms as she rolled her head around and kept whispering 'holy shit'. I dried us as I walked with an extension of my water manipulation abilities and gently tossed the ball of liquid back into the bathroom before depositing the girls on the bed. "So y'all gotta go?"

Amy checked her phone this time and sighed. "Yeah, if we don't put an appearance in at dinner we'll get questions. Kinda wish we could play more."

I laughed at her. "Neither of you can stand, what do you think we'd do?"

"My legs work good enough to spread!" she declared loudly, then blushed when she ran it through her head a second time. "Uh…"

I kissed her then went and found her and Vicky's clothes. We all dressed and swapped kisses. Vicky tucked some of her panties into my back pocket and groped me pretty blatantly as they got ready to leave. "Fair warning, Crystal knows about you being a sex machine, I got kinda drunk yesterday. If she hits you up it's cool, we know."

That got _me_ blinking a bunch. "Say _wha_?"

Amy squeezed in and threewayed the kiss. "Yeah, we got a little too into the sex and didn't discuss it. This one," she poked her sister in the head, "spilled the beans and hell, you've got enough stamina to go around."

"You are _not allowed_ _to fuck the moms_, though." Vicky said seriously. "I would probably explode in a shower of _ewww_ and never touch you again."

"Ooooookay?" I… agreed?

"Anyway, we'll text you and stuff too, bye babe!" and they took off and sped away.

I was most of the way back to my fuckpad when I got a text.

**GG:** BTW, those panties have a marker

**GG:** from Mouse Protector

**GG:** she said she hasn't been laid in like a year

**GG:** so I put in a good word for you

I engaged full chakra braking and nearly smeared my nose across a rooftop and pulled the panties out like they were a live bomb.

Shivers ran down my spine.

_Oh God, why me?_


	17. Rooftops and cliffhangers

Monday morning I checked in on my cape pad, where I'd left the panties of Doom with a note to contact Glory Girl if I wasn't around. It didn't seem like I had suddenly acquired a mouse problem, so I flashed back home and took the bus like a pleb. No creepy capes followed me, so I was probably good to arrive in style in the future.

At school I sent out another ping and got nothing from the building itself, but Taylor's signal was on one of the buses pulling up nearby. Like the cool dude that I was I turned to look at the building, scanning for any of Emma's clique.

I felt Taylor come up beside me. "Hey…"

When I turned I lost all cool points when I stopped and ogled her. She was wearing a skirt and knee socks, and her long, dark hair was in a messy braid. Meeting my eyes, she held her hands near her chest and picked at her fingers nervously. "Does it look okay?"

I think the look on my face answered for me as I extended my hand. She squeezed my fingers and we walked into the building together, me leading and bouncing people away as we went. We didn't encounter anyone we knew until the second floor, where Madison came around the corner.

It was hilarious watching her face as her eyes met mine and she smiled just a little, then flicked to my hand and frowned, up to Taylor's face for a bit of shock, then down and up and down and—yeah, she was checking out Legs McGee next to me and liked what she saw. Taylor had stopped when she saw Mads and startled a bit when the smaller girl licked her lips at her before turning and heading back down the hallway.

Looking over I watched her be flustered then she squeezed my hand and visibly calmed herself and took the lead towards her locker. "Greg?" she asked, then continued when I made an affirmative noise, "Do you happen to know Madison's phone number?"

"Nope."

She hummed and walked us right past Emma. I could _feel_ the tension in her hand but none of it showed as she ignored her former best friend, deposited me right next to her at her locker, and flicked her eyes to me for a moment before she put books away.

Emma looked stressed and smaller than usual without Sophia as backup. Madison was nearby but not close, eye-fucking both of us as she talked to… Janet? Jane? Julia! Yeah, her. Our eyes met and she nodded to Taylor and back to me with a wiggle of her eyebrows. I'd like to say she got nothing from me, but I felt a smirk come over my face that I just didn't want to stop.

Taylor finished what she was doing and we headed to class—well, we had separate classes but they lay in the same direction. I smoothly passed behind Taylor and snagged her left hand, keeping myself in between Emma and Taylor. It was so very 50's I felt like I should carry her books and ask if she wanted to go get a milkshake at the local diner.

When we got to her class we both kind of hovered uncertainly. I did manage to sneak a quick peck of her lips and got that shy little smile that I'd seen steal across her face a couple of times during our date. I really liked that smile.

Our goofy high school romance movie was disrupted by Madison walking past and poking Taylor in the side and pausing long enough to point her chin into the room. My… girlfriend? blinked at me and waved, following the smaller girl inside.

Apparently whatever they talked about was good, as Taylor showed up at Gladly's class with a confused smile on her face. This time we were in a group of four, with Julia as our new member. She took a look at me and my smile, flicked her eyes to Taylor, then turned and looked at Madison and plastered her own big fake happy smile on and proceeded to actually help. I did get a few moments with Taylor after we finished and Julia went to go talk to her friend. She placed her hand on my wrist to get my attention. "Our spot for lunch?"

I smiled at her, "Sure, I brought food so I'll just head on up."

"Oh good, me too. We can walk up together?"

"Of course."

Once class let out Taylor had all of her stuff packed and was pulling me along before anyone else was ready and we ended up on the roof with her towing me in her wake like she was a fucking dragster. Somehow I had my food in my hands and a thick, dark braid over my shoulder as we leaned back-to-back. "Eat quickly."

"Hold up Tay, what's the hurry?"

She pressed her head back against mine. "I have _a plan._"

"Will you tell me wha—"

"Just eat, Greg."

She barely managed to beat me, so as I tossed my trash into the bag I brought I half-turned to her. "So what's—"

Apparently this wasn't the day for me finishing sentences. I got hit in the face by something and pulled it off to find it was a pair of panties. While I was admiring the damp spot she slung her backpack down in front of me to pad her knees and started unzipping my pants. Tucking her panties into my pocket I helped her and she looked up at me with my cock between us. "Cum quick this time, okay?"

"Oka—"

And then she went from tip to base in three head movements while looking up at me over the rims of her glasses.

"Jesus fucking christ Tay!" I squeaked like a ten-year-old whose balls just dropped. Not gonna lie, I held on for maybe a minute to soothe my ego before warning her and blasting a dense chakra-heavy load in her mouth. I flopped back and threw my arm over my eyes as she milked me completely, pulling back to suck on the head while I was still sensitive and giving me full-body twitches. After that delicious torture she stood and I peeked out at her as she smirked down at me and swallowed. "You're a goddamn succubus."

Taylor reached into her lunchbag and popped open a bottle of juice and took a swig before grabbing her phone and leaning over to kiss me. "Are you complaining?"

I sat up while keeping our lips connected and pulled her into my lap. "Not at all. So was that part of your plan?"

"That was for me when I go out patrolling tonight." She texted something on her phone then looked up and kissed me again. "Although I'd like you to come over a little after dinner to top me off?" She smiled at my agreement and looked back at her phone. "Madison will be here in less than five. Here's what I was thinking…."

The petite girl stepped through the door in three minutes. She walked towards us and stopped, shifting nervously as she looked at Taylor kicking her legs while sitting on my lap.

Taylor gave her a thin smile. "Mads, you know that Greg is a cape. Fair warning, so am I." Her thin smile got a bit wider when the other girl stiffened and started reaching back to her neck. "No, you don't wanna do that. Stop acting like a bitch and everything will be alrght, right?"

Madison nodded jerkily.

"And you _really_ want to show how sorry you are, don't you?"

She seemed a bit confused but nodded along.

Taylor swung around so she was facing Madison and flicked a finger at the backpack. "Kneel."

Madison's dirty little mind apparently jumped a couple of steps ahead and guessed where this was going because she was on her knees in a blink with a light flush growing from the neckline of her strapless top. Before she could lean forward to do anything she might be thinking though, she was stopped by a sock-clad foot in her face.

"No skipping ahead you worthless little insect. Sock off."

With that done, Taylor pulled her foot back and poured juice over it—cranberry—before putting it back in Mads' face. Her other foot, still in a sock, slipped under the other girl's skirt and caused an obvious jolt. "Clean me off good enough and you can work your way up," she commented, pulling her skirt up enough to show where we were grinding together.

"Ohhh fuck…"

"And if you hurry I may even let you get this cock inside you while you e-eat his cream out of me. You maggot."

Madison didn't comment on the little stutter, just pressed her mouth against Taylor's foot and kissed and licked her way up the sole. I knew Taylor had ticklish feet from personal experience on Saturday and the amount of muscle clenching she did to keep from bursting out laughing did _amazing_ things to my dick.

Reaching the toes, Madison sat up a bit and kissed the top of the black-haired girl's feet, then sucked the big toe into her mouth and started to blow it. I caught a peek of tongue swirling around as she looked up at both of us with bedroom eyes.

"S-shit. Suck my toes you worm!"

I had to step in before I laughed; I fastened my hands around Taylor's waist and started moving. I couldn't thrust very deep or hard from this position, but I did my best with the help of a little _henge_ cheating. "Taylor, has she apologized sufficiently down there?"

My little domme-wannabe made an affirmative whine and pulled her toes out of Mads' mouth before draping her legs over the smaller girl's shoulders to pull her closer. When she got into grabbing range Taylor also took a fistful of hair and guided her to the apex of her thighs. "Lick us. Work fast."

Madison's tongue traced my sack before heading up my shaft. I could tell the moment she made it to Taylor's clit as her hips bucked a couple of times before smoothing out into a roll.

After a minute or two of Madison pulling back to gulp air before diving back in, Taylor held her in and pushed her skirt aside so she could look at the brunette between our legs. "Stop trying to breathe. Your job is to _eat_."

…wow. Madison made a warbley noise and her eyes almost rolled back from that. I lifted Taylor up a bit and used the extra space to actually fuck her, and Mads was better able to breathe and work. Taylor was already pretty worked up from the circumstances and the brief foot-worship and managed to keep Madison on-target enough that she came in short order. I came with her, bucking and depositing my load as deep as I could.

Sliding out from underneath I let Mads wrap her arms around Taylor's legs and get down to really eating her out while I checked the time. My queen of escalation.. I mean domination's dreams weren't going to come true over lunch today, unfortunately. I murmured that to Taylor and she pushed on Madison's forehead to get the other girl's attention.

"You were too slow, so you don't get dick. If I cum in the next two minutes you can clean him off, though."

The petite girl managed in in thirty seconds, rose on shaky legs then bent at the waist, dove for my cock and tried to jam it down her throat as fast as possible. Taylor looked on, bemused, while she put her panties back on before walking over and yanking Mads' head back, casually taking me all the way to the base before popping off and turning a frown on the kneeling girl. "_Now_ he's clean." She scooped some cum from the side of Madison's lips and pushed her fingers into her mouth, pumping them in and out for a moment.

Pulling back and handing me my backpack, the dark-haired wannabe-domme patted Madison on the head as we walked by. "We'll have to do this again, properly, later in the week."

"Wait!" Madison called hoarsely, turning to us. "Sophia is…"

"Like us?" I offered.

"Yeah. You knew?"

Taylor and I met each other's eyes. "We've talked about it. Thanks for being honest, Mads."

I dispelled the genjutsu I had used to keep people away as we descended the stairs and steered us towards our next class. Taylor seemed mildly cum-drunk like Amy had been, and a self-satisfied Taylor seemed to chap Emma's ass for the rest of the day.

After school let out Taylor snuck another kiss from me and extracted a promise that I'd visit her sometime later in the evening before heading home, and I went off to collect my whip from Parian.

**GG:** Hey can I vent

**GG:** And maybe… stuff?

I told her we could meet and she told me she was already at mine, so I showed up to find a pensive Vicky sitting on my futon. I sat down next to her and pulled her in to a sideways hug. "So vent to me."

She pulled away slightly. "It's… about Dean."

Although I had expected something like this ever since I kissed her last week it still felt like a punch in the gut. I'd take it like an adult, though. "Just tell me, Vicky."

"I didn't do anything with him!" she blurted out, then palmed her face. "Sorry, probably should have started with that. He just looked so… worried, tired, sad—like just _crushed_ today."

"Did you actually talk to him?" I prodded.

"Yeah, he said it was girl problems, but kept saying it wasn't me and apologizing and saying it was some girl he met and how it wouldn't work and he was just going to be single and…"

I covered my eyes and groan-laughed. "Grrrrreat. Okay, look, I was considering this anyway." I pulled off my mask and turned to the startled cape. "I feel eye contact would be better here. My name's Greg."

"Uh, whoa! Ah, hi! Greg!" she blurted, her eyes flicking over the uncovered upper half of my head. "Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"So can I be blunt? I can detect capes. Now, I'm assuming things went like this…"

I explained Sophia (although I didn't use her name) being a cape, how I assumed she told on me and Velocity stalked me home, and then the older, disguised civilian-looking guy the next day while I was heading to my date.

"So we went inside and I figured that was the end of it. But a bit later I realized we were being stalked by _two_ capes and they were in the building with us. One was a girl I'm unfamiliar with, but might be the girl he's talking about. And the guy was…."

Vicky blinked. "You're kidding, it was Dean?"

I flopped a hand around, "I mean they colored his hair and put some makeup on him, but anyone who has paid attention to Dicky news—"

"I _hate_ that name."

"—would recognize him." I held out my phone and let her see the pictures I took and watched the play of emotions across her face.

"Holy shit. Holy _shit!_" She turned to me red from holding in laughter and completely failed a second later, flopping over and burying her face in the mattress.

I patted her back as she howled with laughter for a good couple of minutes. "You gonna be okay?"

She reached up and pulled me down with her and rolled on top of me. "I know the girl, she's like _way_ underage and it's probably killing him."

"She made it pretty clear that she wanted him. I'm not saying he should accept, but he can't be beating himself up over something like corrupting her, can he?"

Vicky pulled her shirt off and I helped by popping the clasp of her bra. "Knowing him he is. Now that I know I'll find a way to get the truth out of him. Now enough about Dean." She started to fly up so she could take her jeans off, but I stuck my hand to her and lifted her up with one arm and helped de-pants her with the other. "Fuck I like it when you lift me up."

Oh she liked that, huh? I sat up and held her above me as I got off the futon then transferred her to the crook of an arm while I removed my own jeans off with one hand. Vicky kept feeling my chest and back as I stripped and kissed me fiercely when I finally positioned her over my cock.

Pulling back, Vicky ran her hands over the back of my head. "Slowly."

Always changing things up, huh? Last time she wanted it hard. Settling her legs over my shoulders I held her waist and toyed with her, inching her up and down my shaft and holding her steady as she tried to pull me deeper. Vicky seemed to not be using (or ignoring) her shard-derived strength, acting instead like any other girl would in my clutches.

When I finally dropped her the last inch she grabbed my face and kissed me, then lay her head back and went limp. "Just—just use me," she groaned.

Ah, the Brute wanted to be treated like, well, _not_ a Brute. I was more than happy to oblige. Using only one arm to fuck her up and down my cock I threaded my other hand into her hair and pulled her face around to meet mine in a kiss.

I didn't keep the glacial pace I had started at but I did use her as I saw fit, bringing us both to orgasm then continuing to fuck her with my own cum as lube. The aphrodisiac effects of my chakra drove her crazy as I walked her in to the half-finished bathroom and showed her the blissed-out faces she was making in the mirror.

After cumming for the second time I laid us down on the futon again and swiped my hands through her slit to lube them up and started playing with her butt. The wild jerk she made when I applied a little pressure to her pucker showed that her strength was still there, it probably would have snapped my arm last week.

"Sorry!" she cried, patting my arm and relaxing when it became obvious that nothing was broken. "Amy said she was gonna make changes but I didn't realize I'd be _that_ sensitive."

I snaked my other hand down and played with her clit and went back to just barely skimming her sphincter. The moans I got from her quickly ramped up in volume and she came, her legs shaking as she held my shoulders, a few minutes later.

After washing my hands we laid and cuddled for a bit before she had to go pick up Amy. I had a message from my brother in reference to the apartment building I had cased for him yesterday, so I stopped by to verify that there were indeed contractors around doing work and grabbed myself some dinner and did some whip practice. I managed to get pretty decent just using the whip unpowered, but adding in chakra strings was honestly cheating, it turned it into more of a tentacle than a whip, and one that was almost as good as a hand.

The bootycall text from Taylor I was expecting didn't happen until almost eight in the evening, and included directions to be quiet and come in through the window—and most importantly, to let her know when I was on her street.

I probably couldn't hide from her bugs completely in order to sneak up on her, so instead I perched on a rooftop a block and a half away and enhanced my eyes to look into her room.

Taylor was wearing my shirt with the sleeves rolled up and browsing her phone at her desk when I sent her a message telling her I was incoming. I watched as she rolled onto her bed and knelt with her butt—her _bare_ ass—facing the window. Seeing her doing something so vampishly sexy ignited something in my blood and my _shunshin_ to close the distance was reflexive and immediate.

I paused as I stepped quietly onto her floor and Taylor peeked over her shoulder to meet my eyes. She was obviously embarrassed that she was doing it but aroused all the same. I stalked over to the bed and covered her with my body.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Taylor."

"Wh—mmm," she started to ask as I cut her off with a kiss. "Why's it dangerous?"

My hands slid the shirt up and I cupped a breast as she pushed her ass back against me. "'Cause being temping like that makes me wanna fuck you so hard they'll hear you in Boston."

She bucked backwards. "No, my dad's downstairs." Grabbing her pillow she smushed it up and got ready to put her face in it. "I want it from behind, like in the shower." She shivered and the tips of her ears burned red at the sound of my zipper in the quiet of her room.

Her bare pussy had been shiny with arousal when I entered through the window and now was absolutely soaked as we pushed against each other. Taylor's pillow seemed barely up to the task of muffling her pleased noises. It must be something in the air in Brockton, women here just had no volume control.

One of Taylor's hands came up and pulled at me until I was covering her completely and she was almost prone on the bed. I murmured nonsense words into her ear and kissed on her neck as she thrust herself back against me. With being clothed and our close proximity we were both sweaty when she tipped her head back and pleaded in a whisper for me to cum inside her.

I may have had a bit of internal worry about how Taylor's patrol was going to go, because the load I blew inside her was so chakra-dense it might have qualified as a tailed beast. The dark-haired girl obviously felt _something_ different about it as she turned her heat to look at me confusedly in the middle of her own orgasm before letting out a breathy squeak as seemingly every muscle in her body locked up simultaneously.

We cuddled in the afterglow—or I cuddled Taylor and she shuddered through a series of aftershocks—before I decided to ask the question I had been holding in my head since yesterday.

"Tay?"

"Mhrm?"

"I know you're a cape and you want to go out and patrol on your own and that's fine, but would you be averse to letting me put a mark on you that would let me home in on you if you encounter a problem?"

Thank god for fucking her brains out, because after answering a couple of questions and showing her that I could erase the marks as easily as making them she allowed me to mark her with a shiki. Even better, she shot down the tramp stamp option I proposed first, but let me mark her right over her mound.

After locking her room door we took a quick nap until 11 or so and I was gently kicked out of her house and told to go loiter elsewhere. I pouted outrageously and got lots of kisses to soften the blow, so I dealt with it.

I left my earth clone in my house and relaxed at my pad instead. Taylor texted from a different number—her cape phone—that she was heading out on patrol around 11:30, and I could feel her off eastish. I asked her for a cape name and she wouldn't tell me, so I told her I was gonna call her 'Skitter' until she came up with a better one. I don't think she liked that.

It was close to 1am when I got a text that made my blood run cold. This was the wrong day, this _wasn't supposed to happen._

**Skitter:** Lung's targeting kids

**Skitter:** Going to stop him.


	18. Hitting the brakes on th'scalation train

I'm not sure how I kept myself from reflexively jumping to Taylor's side, but a couple little things tickled my brain. One, she was texting in complete sentences, so she likely didn't have Lung charging down on her _right now_, and two:

what fucking kids are out **:VC**

at 1am? **:VC**

Still, I made sure I was suited up and started heading in her direction out at the docks; if I could creep up and not appear in a flash of light all the better, and she was texting, not fighting. Texting was good.

…plus it gave the adrenaline something to do rather than just stew in my veins and fuck with my head.

Now, I ran pretty fucking fast nowadays, but I was only two fucking miles away from my cape pad before I finally got a response.

**Skitter:** ….point

**Skitter:** but still, house invasion?

*Really?* :**VC**

**Skitter: **:P

I had gotten perhaps another mile when my phone vibrated again.

**Skitter:** need hlp

**Skitter:** cape fgh

Right as I took the texts in I saw an explosion of light from the docs far ahead and teleported reflexively. The light from Lung's fire was blinding but the chakra cycling through my eyes showed me Taylor's body flying backwards, away from a seven-foot dragon-kin Lung with—

…was that _Taylor's arm_ in his hands that he just turned to ash?

Something pounded in my veins more potent than any adrenaline rush I'd ever felt. Time slowed as the arm charred and flaked away. I took a heavy step forward and I could see the cape swivel ever-so-slightly to orient on me. My eyes blurred with tears and I saw red as I realized I only had moments until Taylor bled out. I needed to hurry, I needed Lung _away from her._ Or dead.

My arm had already been coming up and I had been considering launching a _chidori_ spear as all of this was still sinking in. The burn of chakra through my body _twisted_ just so as my hand reached center mass on Lung and a half-dozen chains erupted from my palm and forearm.

Lung didn't do anything to stop them, obviously assuming either his scaled torso would block them or he'd merely regenerate the wounds away.

All six chains took him in the chest and punched through like he was made of paper, carrying his body back as they continued down the street. The fires around him snuffed immediately and I could suddenly see past him where ABB gang members were firing at a partially-collapsed building even as black smoke billowed out of it. The Undersiders could fucking deal, I needed—

I was at Taylor's side in a _shunshin_, the chains dissipating in puffs of smoke. She stirred but didn't rise and I checked her over. No obvious cuts in her bodysuit except for her arm…

…her _three_ arms!?

"Taylor!" I hissed and felt heartened when those yellow lenses turned to me. "How do you have extra arms?"

"Gre—Cowboy…" she moved a little quicker, taking my hand and pulling herself upright and leaning heavily on my shoulder, "'s med frm chitin, bug strrge." Fuck, I hope that wasn't a concussion. I could see myself buying medical ninjutsu as soon as we got the hell out of here. With her upright, verbal, and in possession of normal numbers of limbs my desire to murder the dragon cooled. Slightly.

Now that she was upright I turned us and found Lung struggling to his feet. Fire began licking around him again and he had grown almost another foot as his arms likewise lengthened, but the wounds in his torso were still bloody and gaping, barely knitting as he hunched over.

"Muh… Motherfucker!" he managed through a savaged chest.

"Tay, d'you have any poisonous insects?"

The extra second or two seemed to have helped her a bit, she was holding more of her own weight now. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna put out his fire, then you hit him and everyone else." I pulled on all of the water I could, especially the sources beneath our feet.

A vaguely-serpentine body formed from the fetid water streaming from the sewers and storm drains near us and slammed into the gang leader like a train. I heard _something_ crack, but whether any of it was him I couldn't tell and didn't care. This time the attack carried him back far enough he knocked over two of his guys and disrupted the attack as they turned to see what the commotion was.

And then Taylor hit them with a biblical plague. The already dark street was rendered pitch black from insect bodies and screams broke out and were quickly choked off. Shouts in both English and at least one language I didn't recognize followed as they apparently found a gap between buildings to escape down. The cloud of creepy-crawlies dispersed and Lung was nowhere to be found, so he either ran or was carried away.

I was still supporting Taylor as we walked closer to the building where the Undersiders were presumably holed up. Even with the danger gone—I was pretty sure I could take the Undersiders without breaking a sweat—I was _seething_ that this particular station of canon was unavoidable because of these assholes. Enhancing my voice with chakra a bit I called out. "The ABB is gone, so you can scurry back to whatever hole you crawled out of. Next time you decide to piss off Lung, keep everyone else out of it and either stand up and fight or fuck off and die."

There was a flicker of _something_ that I just barely caught in the periphery of my vision and Taylor stumbled suddenly. _Fucking Regent._ I saw red and stamped my foot, channeling earth chakra and creating a fissure that collapsed the rest of the building's facade. I was so angry at the little pissant that I just fucking _snarled_ and blasted killing intent at the revealed capes. Grue's darkness boiled out again to try and hide them, but _fuck no_ they weren't going to be able to hide from me, _Taylor being hurt was their fault._

The air release that I hit them with was the wind gale palm magnified by the anger that had been reignited by Alec's affront . The humans were thrown against the back wall and even Bitch's car-sized beasts hunched down and were shoved backwards half a foot or so. I was fully about to rip Regent's arm off and sodomize him with it when Taylor groaned softly, clutching me a bit tighter and my attention turned immediately to her. "We're leaving," I whispered to her and teleported us back to my hideout.

Within seconds of our arrival I started stripping the top of her costume off her and checking for injuries. Her torso had a Lung-fist-shaped bruise on the front and a couple random bruises on her back where the armor plates hadn't covered. The forearms and hands of the bodystocking were singed and burnt through in places and the skin underneath looked burnt—but not horribly so, thank fuck. She helped me get her mask of without jarring her head too much and I probed gently through her thick hair for head wounds. There didn't seem to be any bleeding, but she hissed when my fingers ran over a sizable goose egg on the back of her skull. Some of her hair had also crisped, now that we were free of the faintly rotten sea-smell of the Docks the stench of burnt hair was obvious.

_Fuck_, I doubt I could get into the right mindset to get back to the options and buy healing and even the idea of making her wait while she was hurt and possibly concussed while I tried to relax, get a new ability, and try and discover how to use it hit me with another spike of adrenaline. No, she needed healing _now._

"Tay, I want you to bite me and drink my blood."

I felt her jerk in my arms and immediately flinch as her head probably hurt worse. "Fucking _what?_"

"My energy speeds up healing, but as lovely as you are I'm not feeling like sex right now, so you can get it through blood instead."

She sat up and pulled my own mask off and looked into my eyes for a long moment. I did the same, trying to convey my worry to her without words. I was about to offer my arm or neck to her when she leaned forwards and took my lip between her teeth, worrying at it for a moment before biting down sharply.

I managed to stifle my hiss of pain and started cycling more chakra to the area. Christ, I was always such a baby about pain I knew was coming. Taylor made a confused noise and ground her teeth in a bit harder, sucking at my bleeding lip. I could almost _hear_ her swallow with how close our faces were and I wondered if I'd have a new tattoo on my face from this. Something inside, deep in my belly, told me that it would be worth it if it did.

After two-ish minutes of vamping me as I tried to stimulate by body to create more blood she pulled back with crimson lips and teeth and blinked at me repeatedly. "That's…" she shivered a bit and her cheeks dusted pink. "It's working." She pulled me to her and laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel her start crying and shaking and rubbed her back as a few hot tears escaped my eyes as well. I couldn't lie to myself about it—I had caught serious feelings for Taylor and was about to murder Lung until I realized he hadn't taken her real arm, and was unduly pissed at Regent for fucking around—again, because he messed with _my woman_. Fuck.

I levered both of us upright and we finished stripping each other. Taylor kissed me and threaded her fingers through mine, squeezing hard as she wiped at her face with her other hand and tried to compose herself. "The full face mask's a good idea, I can see where the eye thing would bother people."

….huh? "What eye thing?"

She pointed to her own eyes confusedly and made swirly motions with her finger so I picked her up and quick-stepped into the bathroom. Even with just the light filtering in from the main room the swirling tomoe of the Sharingan were obvious. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried diverting the chakra flow and opened them again. Then again. And _again_.

It took an entire minute, maybe two, of shuffling energy around to turn the fucking things off, and another couple of seconds to figure out how to turn them back on again. Taylor had squirmed out of my arms and was leaning against my back and over my shoulder as I kept my face inches from the mirror. "I'm thinking that's new if you're this confused about it."

Flicking my eyes down to my lips and finding only an already-fading set of tooth marks, I leaned my forehead against the glass and heaved a sigh. "D'you remember dorky anime-loving Greg from two weeks ago? 'Cause I'm about to be dorky anime Greg."

Tay's giggle was a little hysterical. Adrenaline comedown and realization that she was within claw range of Lung, maybe? "Go ahead, I want to hear all about it."

Bending my arm behind me, I pinched her butt and after she jumped off grabbed her and carried her into the shower stall that I had outfit like the one I made in Vicky's hideaway. While I washed her I gave her a vague rundown about my chakra I got to my brand of eye infection and paused.

"It happens when something with severe—normally negative—emotional impact happens to someone the person cares about."

Taylor looked down at me as I knelt and washed her legs and I could see the gears spinning as her eyes got wider and wider. "Greg…" she squeaked. I just raised both eyebrows and gave her a 'Yeah, I said what you think I said' look. Luckily I had finished washing the rest of her because she almost threw herself at me as I stood, wrapping herself around me like a silk cocoon around a spider's prey. She buried her head in my shoulder and just grabbed on, so I dried us off and walked back to hold her on the futon. I ran my hand through her hair and felt for the bump she had, which had already almost disappeared and let her think.

She was silent for quite awhile before she pulled back and smushed my face between her hands. "What _exactly_ made you get those eyes?"

"I thought Lung had ripped off your arm. I had a million thoughts go through my head but one was I had to get Lung away so I could hopefully get to you and save you before you bled out." I shrugged, "I also wanted to fucking kill him for hurting you, just like when Regent made you trip. I kinda went a bit crazy."

Blinking back some tears from escaping, Taylor leaned in and kissed me hard. "Sleep with me tonight?"

I gave my girlfriend a wan smile even as my desire to wrap her up and keep her here with me flickered through my mind. "I'll have to run us back to your house, I left a mark a block or so away."

We dressed in some non-cape clothes—Taylor in my t-shirt and underwear and me going commando in my jeans—and I took her in my arms and flashed to the same roof I had spied on her from earlier. Luckily Danny was still asleep and we made it inside and under the covers in moments. You'd think we'd still be too keyed up to sleep immediately but Taylor pushed me on my back and burrowed her head against my shoulder and fell asleep seconds after she got comfortable. I did feel a bit restless—like I had forgotten to do something—before I used both my water sensing and chakra sensing to make sure the area was clear. There was only one other human-water-sack in the area where Danny should be. With that assurance that Taylor and I were in no danger tension I hadn't even noticed I felt relaxed and I fell asleep.

My alarm softly chimed in the morning after way too little sleep. I wasn't _physically_ tired—after taking Uzumaki I hadn't found a time I really even broke a sweat—but I was mentally pretty beat. I poked Taylor awake and had to admit she was pretty cute when she was grumpy. Telling her that just made her more grumpycute, but I didn't poke the living beehive any more than that, checking her head injury (gone, hooray!), then flashing home and getting dressed after kissing her.

**Pan:** There's an issue with your semen

**Pan:** I need more for unholy experiments

At least you're honest **:VC**

This afternoon? **:VC**

**Pan:** Yep, lemme know when you're free

**Pan: **sexy_selfie dot jay peg

…well wasn't she a sweet talker? And she finally learned how _not_ to give me a heart attack.

I had coffee for Taylor when she stepped off the bus. No skirt today, but her hair was up in double-buns that I really liked, probably to hide the mis-matched length until she could get it trimmed. She took the cup and chugged it before snagging my hand as we walked. "Ugh."

"Your head?"

"No, apparently being a vampire healed me completely." She bumped her shoulder against me and smiled, but it fell off her face as she continued, "I spent the entire morning since you left going over all of the dumb decisions I made last night. At least I let you mark me."

The noise I made in response to that mental image must've been amusing, because the side-eye she shot me was super suspicious. "Is this a dorky anime Greg thing?"

"Yeah, the placement reminds me of a womb tattoo."

I saw her partially mouth that and pull out her phone. Despite not looking up she navigated perfectly fine next to me as we made our way slowly up to the second floor. By the time she looked up to open her locker she had apparently read enough because she leaned towards me a bit and murmured, "And you promise it doesn't do anything other than let you find me?"

"On my life. I can find general directions and teleport to you, that's it."

Gathering her books and locking the door we walked past Emma for the second time and paid just as much attention to her. Today we had classes together for most of the day so we continued in and sat down as we continued talking.

"I guess that's fine then," Taylor said then pitched her voice down a bit. "Besides, you marked me as yours when you came inside me that first time, anyhow."

…I managed to contain my conquering roar luckily for everyone else in the room, but my blood pounded in my ears at that declaration. It obviously showed on my face as her own broke out into a somewhat-embarrassed but wide smile with rosy cheeks.

After that start to the morning I couldn't've told you what went on in class for the life of me because I had some vivid fantasies of claiming Taylor on every surface in the building and knocking her up with a million babies before climbing up to the roof to bellow my victory to the entire Bay. I _do_ remember Emma approaching after first period with a bitchy look and her swiftly turning around as I turned my attention on her.

Lunch rolled around and somehow we were on the roof. I threw up the genjutsu I had taken to using and started digging in to my bag for food when Taylor climbed on my lap. "Greg?" she paused and thought for a moment. "Honey?"

I blinked like coming out of a fog and smiled at her, "What, Tay?"

Rolling her eyes fondly she kissed me. "You like went all caveman during first period and stayed there. I think you might've made Emma pee herself."

"Fuck," I groaned, massaging my temples, "you just like, _hammered_ a fetish of mine. I seriously wanted to roar and beat my chest and maybe throw you down and take you in the middle of class."

Giggling, Taylor kissed me hard and popped her sneakers off. "Let's eat first big boy, then I'm yours."

I'm not gonna claim I inhaled my food like a ravenous beast, but, well… In any case we finished up and Taylor finished stripping off both jeans and panties, then leaned back on one elbow and hesitantly played with herself, dipping a finger in to show me how wet she was. Her face was tomato-red despite her hooded eyes—she was blasting full-speed-ahead in exploring, but what recently-bullied teenaged girl was used to being sexual like this?—as she hiked her legs up. "Greg," she said with a faux-innocent tone, "I saw something else when I was looking up womb tattoos. Can you show me what a 'mating press' is?"

I _did_ growl this time and pounced on the most willing of victims and showed her exactly what she was missing. All of the worry that I had carried for her since last night evaporated as she ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me like she needed me more than air. I sheathed myself in her and did my damnedest to bury every millimeter of my cock in her steaming-hot depths.

Neither of us lasted long—I held on until Taylor came by sheer refusal to cum first and make myself look bad. Afterwards she cuddled up next to me and almost dozed a bit as she held her hand over my mark. I kissed her head and let her rest and pulled out my phone to check over PHO. I wondered if some things would continue the way they had in canon…

…not exactly, but close, as it turned out. Instead of a mysterious posting in the 'Connections' section, I had a private message.

**Tt:** I apologize for last night; tensions were running a bit high.

**Tt:** We'd like to thank your friend for jumping in though. Do they have an account?

Why in the hell was Tattletale apologizing to me? Was she actually _capable_ of that?

…that was mean of me, she wasn't a caricature of a bitch. Still, it seemed different, and different could be bad—look at what happened last night.

I let Taylor rest until it was time to head back to class and informed her of what I had read. She snapped her fingers. "_That's_ what I forgot to do last night! I was going to do the pose with a newspaper thing to verify myself. Will you help me do it right after school?" When I agreed she beamed at me, then hid behind me for a second before we walked into class. Once we were in the room she slid past Madison and rubbed a suspiciously wet finger under the smaller girl's nose and kept moving with a wicked little smile on her face.

Madison's notebook was filled with some _interesting_ doodles by the end of class. She didn't get any of them fulfilled—although I did like the one where I (or I think it was a sketch of me) had a bouquet of schlongs impaling her while Taylor beat her with a riding crop.

_Aaaaanyhow_, after school she got a second taste from Taylor and then we mysteriously disappeared via my teleportation. We hopped to my hideout and this time I actually paid attention to her costume. As she had slurred to me the night before she had two (one, now) bug-like legs attached to her back and curving around the middle of her torso, sticking out a bit. She had used them to store bugs so she could keep some especially nasty stingers on hand and rested instead of using up precious energy keeping up with her.

"But how did you _make_ them?" I asked. Flipping my Sharingan on I was able to make out more detail. It looks like—"

"I merged exoskeletons together with your charka's help." She funneled bugs in from somewhere and showed me, the myriad of little bodies flowing into a larger shaped form. "See?"

"…chakra," I corrected lamely. Vicky got stronger and faster, Amy could self-change, but Taylor turned into Amy-with-bugs? I thought she'd go Khepri, or move up the brain-chain from bugs to like squirrels and birds or something, not do this weird zig-zag to bug-bio-tinkering.

In just a few minutes' work she was well on her way to recreating the lost leg and adjusting the first one so they arched over her shoulders instead of coming down between her arms and legs. "This started going a _lot_ faster yesterday after whatever change happened to your energy. You said it got denser I think—anyway it lasts longer now. Ooh, a hornet's nest is upstairs!"

I ended up sitting back and watching and chatting with her as she took over the small card table and chair I had and kicked her legs as bugs crawled in and sacrificed themselves for chitin. That she had tossed her pants onto my head and was sitting there in panties surprisingly had little to do with it—she just seemed so happy that I enjoyed watching her work. After she was done I used some water manipulation to wash the sweat from last night out of her costume for her and she pulled it on. The hand sections still showed patches of skin, but mostly on the sides and palms, which could be worked around for now. Some teleportation, a newspaper, and bugs formed into the letters 'SQ' behind her and Swarm Queen (well, Swarm_Queen if you wanna be technical) was a verified cape on PHO.

We had discussed the message from Tattletale and against my better judgement Taylor had messaged the villain back and agreed to meet in costume. I was _completely_ against her meeting them at all and my fallback position of going with her and standing guard the entire time didn't seem to impress her much either. Accusing me of being a chauvinist pig did give me enough pause that she could worm her way up into my personal space and kiss me a couple of times until I calmed down. At least she agreed to take precautions and check in with me, and I had been brutally honest in my assessments of the Undersiders. I swear, if she joined up with them….

After dropping her off I texted Amy and ended up swinging by the fancier part of town to pick her up. When we arrived back at my place I eyed the gallon jug in her hand. "I'm not filling that up, bee-tee-dubs."

Amy shot me a 'you're a jerk' look and punched the (full) container into my belly. "I got it for you so you'd stay hydrated you tool." She blushed when I kissed the top of her head and moved off to put her backpack down. She touched the table and paused. "You have a bug infestation… no, _way_ too many. That bug controller?"

"Yep, she's going by 'Swarm Queen'. And by the way I'm kinda on standby if she runs into trouble, so I might blue-ball you temporarily as I flash out."

She gave an affirmative hum, stripped off her shirt and shimmied out of her bra before turning to root through her bag which did _lovely_ things to her breasts. After finding what she was looking for she flopped down next to me and started fishing my cock out. I grabbed the object and came up with a fucking big graduated cylinder and got nothing more than an smirk from poking her in the face with it. "_Really_?"

Amy ignored me and concentrated on sucking my dick. It occurred to me that this was the first time she'd taken my dick in her mouth when it wasn't posing for pictures or while I was genderbending. I guess it shouldn't be surprising that she took her time and didn't get a whole lot in her mouth. I also wouldn't _claim_ she cheated (in her earshot, anyhow), but I did find it interesting that I suddenly started feeling like I was about to cum right around the time it looked like her jaw started to hurt.

She pulled back and jerked me, my shaft slick from the slobbery job she had done. "Lots of chakra," she panted, holding her other hand out for the cylinder. She slid her tongue around the head for a moment as I did her bidding then swallowed the first couple of blasts greedily before capturing the rest.

After I filled the cylinder—and while I came a lot, I normally didn't cum a liter—she nursed a world-record cumshot out of me before turning around and laying back against my thigh and sticking her finger in her collected sample.

I pet her hair as she worked and watched as the pearly cum changed into something clearer and much reduced, then again into… gel caps? Amy rolled up my leg and chest and cuddled into my side, grinning toothily. "Guess what I made!"

"Something like those pills you put in hot water and they turn into dino sponges, except the dino sponge is my cum?"

Amy burst out laughing so hard she snorted like a pig, then tried to punch me when I snickered at her. Her noodly arms and lack of breath from her continuing snort-laughs meant she did absolutely no damage, but I found it amusing all the same. She recovered after a few minutes and covered my mouth. "_No_ you ass, they're soldier pills." Swirling them around in the beaker she continued. "Not for you, I doubt it'd work, but for me or Vicky. Or Queenie."

As if summoned by her name, my phone dinged and I reached over to grab it. Amy scrambled to tuck me back in my pants, but I stopped her. "That wasn't the emergency tone, don't get my dick stuck in the zipper." I checked the message. "Ah, she's done, just wants a pickup." I paused and looked over at her. "Is that going to be a problem if I bring her back here?"

I couldn't completely categorize the emotions that played over Amy's face. "No. Will _I_ be a problem for _you_?"

"Shouldn't be, she knows I'm a manwhore."

Amy waved me on and I flashed to Taylor, who was chilling on a rooftop. "How'd it go?"

"You pissed Tattletale off without even being there," Taylor commented, pulling some bugs into her storage arms. She took my hand and pulled herself upright. "You guessed exactly what she was going to ask. She apparently read that from me and it annoyed the hell out of her, but not so much that she didn't want to to know that they didn't appreciate your assistance as well." Brushing her butt off she cocked a hip and thought a bit. "They all looked pretty banged up as well—they had rips in their costumes and all of them were standing funny, like their bruises hurt. Grue was right next to Regent the entire time, but Bitch seemed like she wanted a fight until Grue and Tattletale stepped in, then turned away and pretended I didn't exist. Tattles was pretty insistent that she not fuck around and try to play dominance games."

"…huh. She's going to some length to not make waves with either of us." That was a head scratcher, but not one I was willing to deal with at the moment. "Panacea is at the fuckpartment, is that a problem?"

I couldn't see if _she_ had a bunch of emotions on her face, but I got a slap on my ass and a 'giddyup', so I took it as a no. Flashing back, Amy was sitting on the futon and stood awkwardly as I made introductions between 'Swarm Queen' and 'Panacea.'

"Amy is fine, really!" she said as soon as I finished, waving a hand. She reached out and touched Taylor's glove and got some skin contact and blinked, then immediately snagged a sleeve and started pulling the taller girl away. "Uhhhh, gir—cape talk! Go… do something else. Or something."

Ah fuck. "No fighting!"

All I got back was "Of course not you idiot!"

I pinged them and they were up a floor and slightly apart from each other. There really _didn't_ seem to be any fighting going on. I guess I could eavesdrop, but listening in on people talking about me in more of a personal way made me cringe internally. I sighed and flashed to my parents' house and fired up PHO on my computer. There were a number of shaky videos of Taylor's original attack on Lung, and honestly after reviewing them I hadn't given her enough credit. She hadn't attacked from far enough back in my opinion—I would have been at the edges of my range in her shoes—but she_ had_ been out of sight and hit the shirtless Changer with a wave of nasties that had quite possibly clawed out his eyes before being barbecued in a small explosion. At that point he had apparently used his hearing to track her as she led him on a chase before using a burst of speed to catch her as she doubled back to check on the Undersiders. Her retaliatory strike to try and get him to release her had gone in his mouth and eyeholes and led to the blast and punch that had caused my entrance.

From a third-person view the chains I launched looked less like, well, _chains_ and more like a braided whip, or maybe the pattern of snakeskin—in any case they were cylindrical and not thin with big holes like actual chains. That all of the videos looked like they were shot using a potato by someone with palsy did nothing to give anyone a better look either. Also I looked like a fucking maniac attacking and shattering the front of a building and beating up on the defenseless-seeming capes no one had really ever heard of. Kind of a clusterfuck all around.

I went ahead and posted in the thread, namedropping Swarm Queen and explaining that it was her first patrol and I was seriously worried when that first patrol involved encountering Lung, which hopefully would go a decent way towards explaining why there was so little yee in my haw last night.

**Skitter:** hey, where are you?

**Pan:** come back, things are fine

**Pan:** But bring a big sack of rice

…? **:VC**

Walking into an Aisan grocery was interesting—as a blonde white boy I'd get a fair amount of attention normally, but I'm pretty sure I was under ABB scrutiny the entire time I was _near_ Asiatown. Back at my lair both capes were sitting on the futon and—"Uh, you unmasked _already_?"

Taylor shrugged at me. "You mentioned the other day that Amy'd likely be able to figure out who someone was or if they were a cape by touching them anyhow."

Flipping the chair around I went ahead and pulled my own mask off. "Yeah, but I hadn't mentioned that to her at all." Taylor looked abashed as I glanced over at Amy. "Are we doing first names now?"

The little healer smirked at me. "We are. Mine's Amy, by the way."

Moving my gaze back to Taylor I gave her the flattest, most unimpressed look I could. "I blame you for this." Back once again to Amy. "Greg." I pointed over to the rice. "I assume we're not cooking this, so what's up?"

Rolling off the futon, Amy pulled a little knife from her bag and slit the sack open, stuck her hand in, and started pulling out pieces of chitin. "Alright, these are based on the bugs you showed me, can you do anything with them Taylor?"

My girlfriend also got up and ran her hand over my shoulder as she walked by. Since it looked like everyone was going to be at the table I got up as well and joined them.

Taylor was sticking fake exoskeletons together and molding them when I came up. I watched her for a second and then looked down at Amy. And by down I meant _down._ Taylor was pretty much on height with me at 5'9" or so, but I hadn't really realized exactly how short Panacea was. She looked up at me curiously and I smirked at her. "'Sup shortstack?"

She looked at me and turned to Taylor before realizing she was a least half a foot shorter and pouted. I expected she was about to bring out the crocodile tears and demand a gallon of cum to try and boost her height when Taylor interrupted by poking her with what looked like an armor plate. "So here's what I was going to create."

Amy took it and _something_ changed in the color and reflectivity of the piece before handing it back. "Okay, can you change them to be like that?"

"Uh…" Taylor propped a hip on the table. "Maybe, but I'm running out of power." She paused as Amy ran over to her beaker and pulled out a pill and handed it to her. "And this is…?"

"It's a soldier pill—from the same anime that Greg's powers are modeled on. It should give you a boost of chakra like drinking from the tap. Swallow and it should dissolve in like ten seconds."

Mostly controlling her blush, Taylor popped it in her mouth and dry-swallowed. She looked over at me. "So Amy knows about the eye thing too?" she asked, then twitched as the chakra load hit her. "Whoa."

The shorter brunette whirled on me and got up on her tip-toes for all the good that did her. "Eyes? What eyes?"

I sighed and did the _thing_ that turned my Sharingan on, then immediately dodged back out of range when the girl went for my hair. "No—you're a fucking Sasuke fangirl, aren't you?"

With absolutely no shame she put her hands on her hips and nodded. "He's so cool looking!"

"What the _fuck_ you Sakura-wannabe. In real life he'd be a stuck-up asshole."

"You don't _know_ that. Just let me do your hair like his and…"

I _henged_ into early-model Sasuke with the sexy white shorts and funky collar on the shirt. Regarding the girl with dispassionate eyes I crossed my arms. "Hn." You'd think I'd've expected the high-pitched squeal and little tappy-claps she did.

"Come here and let me see the eyes." She leaned forward and mashed her breasts together and gave me the doe eyes. "Please?"

"Tch." I ignored the second squeal—it started high and quickly went out of my range of hearing anyhow—and walked over to the fangirling healer. Taylor looked confused so as Amy fondled her 'Sasuke-kun' I gave my girlfriend a quick rundown on the guy.

"He sounds like a jerk."

I laughed. "I agree, but apparently he's considered less of one in Japan—Aleph Japan at least." Looking down at my groper I did my best constipated frown. "So… about my chakra in other people…"

Amy seemed to enjoy looking at the spinning tomoe quite a bit and was rubbing her thighs together. Weird girl. "Yeah?"

"I shiki-marked Taylor, which is how I got to her so fast last night. It's not gonna cause issues, is it?"

"I hope not," Taylor cut in, frowning at the plate she was holding. "I kind of like it now." Reaching down with one hand she popped the button of her jeans and slid them down enough that the mark peeked out from her panties.

Of course the little lesbian in front of me immediately zeroed in on the uncovered flesh and poked it with her finger. "You let him put a womb tattoo on you?"

Taylor's eyes shot to me and I smirked. "Yes, as I am dorky anime Greg, she's dorky anime Amy. Isn't that right, _onee-san_?"

The strangled sound from Amy made me laugh and she turned and got all huffy. "I was going to try and drop an _onii-chan_ on you to see how you liked it you jerk." She shook her fist at me as I stage-whispered '_tsundere_'then reached over and snagged the chair. "So I had noticed a little trickle of your chakra into Taylor, there could have been a couple of reasons for that, but I think this is what was actually going on. I guess the marks are linked to you?" She looked over and continued at my nod, "So you're establishing some kind of connection and in order to maintain itself you're broadcasting a bit of your energy. Not a lot, really, but it leaks to the rest of the body and might maintain the slight difference to our powers that we get. Maybe. I'm not sure it's enough quite yet, I'd have to see after a day or so when she got no nookie from you."

...let's pivot this conversation to something less about sex until I figure out what they talked about. "Speaking of chakra though, I've made seal tags. _I_ can trigger them with a push of chakra, but can either of you do it I wonder." I unsealed a couple of tags and held up a Starch Syrup and explained what it was. "I push chakra into the little thumb-sized circle and there's a three-second timer. If you wanna test it, do it by the far wall."

"What, no kunai?"

"Do you have any idea how to throw a knife?" I laughed at her pout and disappeared behind the sheet and came back with a section of drywall, then stuck one to the other. I handed it to her and gave her a push towards the sheet. "There, see if you can trigger it and then frisbee the thing."

Leaving Amy to experiment I hugged Taylor. "Is everything actually okay?" I murmured softly.

She turned her head and kissed me. "Yeah. I like her, she's pretty cool. I wouldn't mind—" A wet _splat_ and a startled scream cut her off and I dropped my head onto her shoulder with an amused snort.

"Heeeelp?"

It turns out that Amy could, in fact, trigger a seal tag. She just didn't get any feedback that she had, so she was still holding the thing when it splorched her. I suppose she could have changed the sticky liquid to regular water with her powers, but with her eyes glued shut from the facial she got she just seemed irritated and flustered by the whole thing. Taylor guided her to the bathroom while I cleaned up the mess and then started jutsu-washing Amy's clothes as they were tossed out to me.

Neither girl emerged from the bathroom as the shower started up although no more clothes got tossed. A minute or two later my name was called and I walked in to see them naked and kissing in the shower, Taylor having pinned the shorter girl's hands above her head. "Problem?"

Pulling her head back, my girlfriend looked over at me and frowned. "She tried to take control._ I _like being in control."

I started stripping my clothes off and watched them kiss again. "So what're you gonna do about it? Wanna pull a Specific_Protagonist?" Hearing an affirmative grunt from Taylor I created a bench against the far wall just out of the spray and then snagged the taller girl by the waist. Amy got a chain from my other arm wrapped around her wrists.

"Hey! Wait, what about S_P?"

Sitting Taylor on my lap I let her wiggle her way down my shaft as I kept Amy out of range. "See, Tay knows her as well and told her she needed to 'apologize'. She called the girl—let's call her Mary—up to the roof where we were sitting like this, just with clothes covering." I smiled at Amy with some fangs behind it. "Taylor told her she needed to show how sorry she was. What was it you told her, dear?"

Taylor blinked at me from behind steamed-up glasses, then over at the panting Amy. "Kneel."

The healer hurried up close and knelt, so Taylor got to do the foot-in-the-face again. I continued, "You see, Mary was _also_ thirsty as fuck, but Tay made her suck her toes first."

That seemed to be totally cool with Amy, who skipped the licking part and went directly to mouthing Taylor's big toe while fondling the muscles on the back of her calf. Once again my girlfriend's pussy went crazy. She let it go on for a minute before pulling her foot back and sliding it down the other girl's body and using the top of her foot to rub Amy's pussy. "A better job than her, but I know what you want." I dropped the chain and Taylor pulled the brunette to us. "And just like I told that little slut, don't try to breathe, your job is to eat."

It didn't have the same impact that it did with Madison, but Amy still applied herself with enthusiasm. Her longer tongue let her lap at both my shaft and Taylor's slit and she was a messy eater. I also learned from experience and held the taller girl up a bit so I could stroke full-length. Amy even showed excellent initiative by pulling my cock free and sucking all of Taylor's wetness off of it and getting some from the source as well before lining us back up and tonguing my sack.

With a more-experienced cunnilinguist Taylor came much faster and quicker, and then a second time. As she came the third time I did as well, again like yesterday sliding out as Amy focused on devouring the other girl. This time though I settled down behind the healer and tapped my still-hard erection on her wiggling cheeks. "Mary didn't get this, though. Pussy or ass?"

Whipping her head back Amy moaned. "Ass!"

I smirked at Taylor over Amy's back and did a little henge. This was her first time seeing anything more than the tongue trick that I used to explain the ability to her and got some comically wide eyes but she only needed a second to figure out what I was doing. The rest of my charades took a couple of moments longer, but she seemed to get it and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked the other girls' head back. "_You_ don't get to decide, _I_ do."

"But Tayl—uhhh… Mistress? Mistress, please?"

Smiling down, Taylor turned her uncomfortable hair pulling into a gentle pat. "No. You don't get anal. You get something better." Her eyes flicked to me where I had created the opposite of the sticky Starch Syrup—a slick lube. I nodded. "You get _both_."

Before the smaller girl could open her mouth both of my cocks nudged at her holes and began to slide in. The only thing Amy was able to muster was a gasp as her head flopped against Taylor's thigh and she drooled a bit.

I was about halfway in when Taylor called a stop. She was looking down at Amy and frowning disappointedly. "She doesn't get any more until she gets back to work."

Apparently that percolated into the healer's skull because she suddenly snapped to attention and dipped her head (and tongue) _down_, making the darker-haired girl squeak.

"Greg, she's _eatingmyass!_"

I pulled out a bit and then thrust in a bit faster before swatting at a cheek. "I think Amy's a buttslut!" I announced cheerfully.

Ignoring the noise from the body between us Taylor's eyes rolled in their sockets. "Mmm, I can tell. She—" she moaned when Amy curled an arm around her leg and stroked her clit as well. "—she might be better at it than with pussy."

After that there was no need to talk as I began to fuck Amy in earnest. I had a sneaking suspicion that the biotinker had made her ass super-sensitive like Vicky's had been yesterday. Her muffled scream into Taylor's ass after less than ten thrusts seemed to bear that out. In fact she _may _have miscalculated since she quickly turned from an active participant into a sex toy that I stuck my cocks in on one side to drive her tongue out into Taylor as she melted into a constant state of orgasm.

Amy's ass-eating and clit-stroking brought Taylor off hard, and the taller girl ended up pushing the healer away from her after she became too sensitive. Now that her head wasn't busy I pulled the busty girl up against my chest and stood up pounding into her and growling into her ear. "You're getting fucked in front of a girl you just met. A girl you just ate the ass of. You love it don't you?"

I got something that sounded like a yes, which was good enough for my purposes. "Cum while I'm cumming in your ass you slut!"

Amy managed a pleased groan as I came which quickly became a muffled series of cries as Taylor stood and mashed lips with the brunette. I could feel the taller girl's fingers playing around where Amy and I were joined as well, with Taylor cupping my balls and giving my sack an affectionate rub.

After coming down from her orgasm Amy nuzzled into both of our chests as we washed her, although she did seem to prefer Taylor's to mine. We flopped onto the futon in a pile and the healer played with Taylor's shiki-mark absently. "Are you going to mark me too, Greg?"

"Eh, I hadn't planned on it. I marked Taylor because I wanted to be able to get to her if something went bad on her first patrol." Giving the black-haired girl a stare over Amy's head I continued, "Y'know, _exactly like what happened_. I have no problem with doing you as well if you want, but this isn't one of those harem fanfics you probably write."

If my cock hadn't been nestled between her cheeks I would never have felt the reflexive tensing of her muscles when I mentioned fanfic. The thought that Panacea wrote smut amused me greatly. I wondered if any of the past week's experiences had made their way to the page yet.

Taylor pushed the shorter girl gently onto her back and placed a palm right above Amy's slit. "Can you make it look like something other than the hat, or like in addition to the hat?"

I nodded. "I can make it look like anything really, the important part is coded in the line work itself." Luckily the marking didn't need artistic talent on my side, all I had to do was picture what I wanted.

Amy was looking between us as we talked over her and Taylor tapped a soft tattoo right above her pubis. Being talked about like she had no choice in the matter seemed to agree with her; her nipples were hard as rocks and her breathing was fast.

"Well, _you_ marked _me_, but I want in on marking _her_. How about…" I don't know if Taylor planned it, but we ended up trapping Amy's arms by her sides so that she was defenseless(ish) against us. Not counting her powers, of course. When Taylor lifted her hand away for a moment Amy's hips curled up searching for attention; I draped my hand over her pussy and hid my smirk as she not-very-subtly tried to grind into it.

"Instead of deciding on a _permanent brand_," and didn't the girl under us shiver at that, "we can time-share her womb tattoo. I'll let you go first."

It was amusing seeing Taylor's eyes light up at that. After just a moment of deliberation Amy was the bearer of a stylized spider with the letter 'Q' and a crown instead of a black widow's hourglass. I had barely pulled my hand away from making it before Taylor started stroking it with a thumb. I let my Sharingan swirl and mouthed 'cum' as Amy looked up at us. She was so worked up I _probably_ didn't need to hit her with a pleasure genjutsu but I did anyway. Her soft shudders caused her breasts to bob gently and attracted attention from Taylor, who captured a nipple with her nails and applied a bit of pressure.

Amy arched and moaned before curling on her side and using Taylor's more modest chest to hide her face and catch her breath. I ran my hand down her back until she collected herself and sat up, pulling both of us into a hug. "Holy shit you two."

I chuckled into her hair. "So, d'you want to tell me what you did to your ass to make it so sensitive? Vicky got all twitchy when I touched hers yesterday."

Mashing her face into Taylor's neck she mumbled something that I needed to enhance my ears to make out. "—gave us a prostate that I based on yours." So, apparently _I'm_ a latent buttslut? "But the _problem_ is that I also linked it to the clitoris so we're getting like twice the pleasure." Ah, double-dipping. _And_ she was also being double-penetrated. Did that increase it arthmecially or multiplicatively? I'd never studied sex math. Sex calculus? Anal derivatives?

"Are you going to dial everything down so it's less sensitive?" I snorted when Amy turned and gave me a look.

"Hell no, I'll just suggest to Vick that she doesn't jump straight to getting DP'd." Turning back to Taylor she batted her lashes. "Want me to fix you up with the same tuneup?"

Running her tongue over her teeth, the younger girl sucked in a little breath as she looked over at me. "Sure." A few seconds later her eyebrows twitched and she started shifting around on the bed. "What the hell?!"

Amy giggled. "Yeah, you'll get used to it in a minute."

"So why was Vicky so surprised? Shouldn't she have felt that?" I asked.

"Weeeeellll…. I did it while she was asleep Sunday night," Amy allowed, then wiggled her eyebrows, "She got all squirmy but didn't wake up. I felt it too when I did me." Her stomach growled and she reluctantly pulled away enough to find her phone and look at the time. "Well fuck, I need to show up for dinner or people will get worried."

Despite the noises she made about needing to go she certainly took her time walking over to find her clothes and bending and stretching to show off her assets. I gave a long thought to giving her Void_Cowboy ass antlers to mark the back country as my territory but decided that could hold off for some other time.

I threw on jeans and a shirt before using _henge_ to approximate the rest of my costume so I could drop her off near her house. When I made it back a minute or two later Taylor paused in putting her pants back on to kiss me before she too needed to go be visible to Danny. I did stop and slip my hand around the curve of her tight cheeks to skim over her pucker and make her gasp and dance, so I could only hope that she experimented with it a bit and I could take the road less travelled soon.

Alone and bereft I checked my phones and found a message from my brother asking me to call him, so I did. He picked up on the second ring and started talking immediately. "Did a little poking around and found out why the landlord is so willing to sell. It was already in Merchant territory, but they've apparently started making noises about protection money. The guy's old and done with that shit, so he's moving to Maine to fuck lobsters or something."

I hummed into the phone, "Did he say if they were actually shaking him down or just flexing, and was it capes or civs?"

"So far just talk, walking up and down the street, dealing on the corners, being threatening. The guy moved out of the south of town to get away from the ABB a couple of years ago and apparently this was the total last straw. Started like two weeks ago."

"They won't be an issue, I can handle any bullshit they bring."

Frank was quiet on the other end of the line for a few moments before he spoke haltingly. "Greg, you made it sound like you just had income last time. Now you're talking about handling gangers. Should we talk about this—"

I cut him off before he could try talking about feelings. It wasn't that he was some emotionless robot, but I had memories of him trying both the big-brother thing and a more paternal attempt and both made me cringe so hard I might break something. "Nope. If it makes you feel better I'm not falling in with a gang, it's the _other_ weird fucked up shit that happens to people. And seriously, I can more than hold my own."

"I… fine," he sighed. I could hear paper shuffling for a moment and he cleared his throat and very obviously moved on. "Both of the other levels are _supposedly_ rented out but after you sent me pictures the other day I did some additional digging. The guy gets money orders in the mailbox every month but hasn't seen either tenant in years. I'm guessing they're paid out of a trust and the tenants are dead, or bolt-holes for gangs or capes, but haven't been able to track down who. I also don't care at the moment, I had my contractor look in and both apartments seem to be taken care of and there's no dead bodies—apparently there's different cleaning services for each."

"And this contractor is…?"

There was actual warmth in Frank's voice, "Name McName, normally does some of the expensive mansions just outside the city. This is a second crew he's working up to try and expand. Honestly, they're slumming it doing that shit in Brockton. I manage some of his investments."

I nodded even though he couldn't see. "Fair enough. I'll see about wandering that way in the evenings and see if doing a Neighborhood Watch impression accomplishes enough. Later, Francis."

Grabbing some dinner as myself, I suited back up and did indeed run another patrol of the area, this time at night. While there weren't packs of roving Merchant drug-pushers haunting the streets their unwashed presence _was_ noticeable here and there. Not wanting to stir shit for the contracting crew if they hadn't gotten bothered yet I declined to start smacking every druggie I saw but I did note that there seemed to be more in the streets north and east than west or south, so they might not be up to expanding out in force quite yet.

Wednesday at school followed much the same pattern that the first two days had—Emma was largely a nonentity without the still-missing Sophia to provide muscle, the rest of the clique fluttered uncertainly around, and Mads eyefucked us at every opportunity. I assisted by using genjutsu to arouse her even more every time she looked at us.

Up on the roof at lunch Taylor turned to me very apologetically and asked if we could skip any fooling around and seemed surprised when I just agreed without argument, even when she clarified that she wasn't planning on calling Madison up because she was 'testing' the girl.

"Tay, I _did_ say I was a sack of hormones, but that doesn't mean that I just wanna fuck constantly. I have no problem with just spending time with you." I gave a one-armed shrug, "Hell, just say it, you don't owe me an explanation, just tell me you aren't feeling it."

Finishing the bite of her sandwich, Taylor shook her head. "No, I'd totally be okay with messing around." She blushed and looked down, then nudged my thigh with her toes. "I was texting with Amy and she asked if I could hold off on anything that might get chakra from you—other than kissing—so she could see how much I still had and if your mark was doing anything."

"So you're meeting Amy later?"

Leaning against my shoulder, she nodded. "Yeah. Actually I'm going to meet up with both her and Vicky and we're going to do a patrol."

Since Taylor didn't react, I guess the shiver that I felt overtake me was a mental thing more than a physical one. "…and when did you start talking to Vicky?"

"Oh, Amy made a group chat for the three of us, but Vicky's been texting me separately some too." She sat up and turned to look at me seriously. "She told me about the 'falling in love' comment you made to her that first time you met. Greg, have you been pushing Vicky away since we started…" she flopped her hand around.

"Dating?" I asked.

That got a ghost of a smile before she frowned at me again. "Seriously."

Closing my eyes I considered it. "Not in any obvious way, but yeah, I guess. She and I were going at it pretty heavy and then she left for the weekend and we went on a day and kinda _clicked_, and I—I mean I haven't pushed her away really! Hell, it's been less than two weeks, and—" I trailed off and looked down at my hands.

"Greg, spend time with Vicky. Stop acting like you're dating _one_ of us and cheating with the other. Just be open about what you're doing." She gave a soft little snort and rubbed her foot over the crotch of my pants. "It feels weird saying this, but I sorta feel like I owe her for getting you all worked up and sexual. I mean, would things have happened like they did if she hadn't called you up to mess around?"

I blew out a breath. "Yeah, considering that going down on Vicky started this whole manwhore train I guess I have treated her bad. Maybe Cowboy should take her out to dinner at some point."

Taylor nodded. "But not today, we're patrolling together today."

"Can I suggest _not_ in ABB territory? After sicing all your creepy-crawlies on Lung they've been hella twitchy the past couple of days." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "…and I have plans to check something out that I asked Kaiser to make for me. I'm pretty sure he's gonna try to fuck me over so I'll be raising hell around seven or so, so the Empire might either be a great idea or a horrible one depending on how they react."

"I think we were planning on sweeping some areas up by the Trainyard actually. I didn't want to get the other big gang mad at me on my first week."

"Ooh, I have a suggestion…." I explained how I was trying to move out and the location of my presumed apartment. "Don't know if you'll find anyone showing the flag—such as it is for the Merchants—but if you do it then it'll be a little less suspicious than if a random male cape busts heads and a random dude moves in to a new apartment."

"Sounds—" Taylor got distracted by a chime from her phone. Looking down a smile spread across her face and she turned it to face me, "Look at what I got~!"

What she got was a picture of Madison in one of the bathrooms here at school completely naked with 'Sex Pet' written on her chest, one hand holding the phone and the other under her small breasts and puffing them up. I looked over at a grinning wannabe mistress. "She's doing that right now?"

Taylor nodded and started texting back. "Yep, I told her that she wouldn't get fucked until she accomplished two tasks. This is one."

"And the other?"

"She can't accomplish it in school, but I'll bet you it's done in the morning. Can we use your little hideaway tomorrow?"

Like I was going to tell her we _couldn't_ have sex there, honestly. I did tell her to be super careful of the pictures, but she assured me that she had the phone bugged. Like, literally.

After school Taylor headed off to meet up with the Dallon girls and I created another earth clone to pilot and check on the drop-off site. I fully expected some bullshit to go on, so I had my clone _henge_ into a pigeon so I could scout it out from the air.

…and of course an earth-clone-henge-pigeon couldn't get off the fucking ground. I mean, kinda didn't expect it to, but there was the off-chance that with all of the other bullshit that went on I could slip that one by physics as well. I wasn't willing to try shadow clones without someone nearby I trusted to try and help if things went bad, so the clone went as a particularly chunky rat and stationed itself on the actual rooftop the drop point was on. Nothing and no one was there, but the armored Nazi had a couple of hours before I started looking for him to administer a beating.

I slipped out to grab food and was hopping back in through a window when I felt more than heard a displacement of air followed up by a disappointed sigh. "Aw, no welcoming committee?"

Hitting what was probably the Mousekateer with the shrill whistle of 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly' my spurs chimed as I came around the sheet that blocked off my lair's area. "Them pants ain't big enough for the two of us. Drop 'em."


End file.
